A Life Worth Living Is A Life With You
by malietoa34
Summary: A Clexa fic where gender and love do not have any boundaries. Clarke saves the love of her life from Mount Weather and their relationship is tested from there on. The flame (AI) holds more secrets than Lexa could have ever imagined and a special surprise awaits her and Clarke that they never ever would have expected. Sex. Babies. Love. War. Friends. Family. This story has it all.
1. Without you

**Ok so this is my first fanfic story and I hope you all like it. I LOVE The 100 but I don't necessarily love the way the show has handled things haha. So this story takes place after the fight with Mount Weather in which Lexa actually didn't end up ditching Clarke on! Also Maya doesn't die! Plus I absolutely LOVE Clarke and Lexa together and that's the way I am keeping it. Hope you like it. Comment. Critque. And enjoy!**

Clark's lips slowly part as she exhales, seeing, what seemed to be a small cloud, being released from her mouth. A natural occurrence that still baffles her since landing on Earth. She looks around through the hazy afterglow of war as she inhales the cool crisp autumn air, she brushes her finger gently along her lips as she tries to piece together her feelings.

 _"Maybe life should be about more than just surviving, don't we deserve more than that..."_ , her own voice echoing in her mind, trapping her in her own vivid memory.

 _"Maybe we do..."_ , Lexa replied before gently bring her hand to meet Clark's neck and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Clarke could almost feel Lexa's soft, warm lips as they pressed against her own. The aroma of pine mixed with vanilla filling her nostrils as she breathed in Lexa's scent. The way she opened her month and turned her head to the side to explore every pattern Clarke's lips had to offer. Clarke replayed this moment in her mind like her favorite song on repeat, her emotions singing along remembering every touch, smell and heartbeat.

Clarke took a deep breath, only to find her breath catching in her chest as she thought about that day. About Lexa. About how her lips felt on hers. It had been days since she had seen the commander, since they had successfully taken Mount Weather and destroying their enemies together. Her mind flashing back to that night, seeing Lexa mounted on her black horse, her mahogany hair intricately braided and beaded, criss-crossing this way and that in true warrior fashion. Black warrior paint smeared down her face like thick black tears of death, beckoning all who set their eyes on her to cower in fear. And last but not least, and definitely Clark's favorite feature on the commander, her deep sea foam green eyes that pierced her heart the moment she looked into them.

 _"You should come to the capital with me... After this is over...",_ the last words she recalled Lexa speaking to her before the war broke out. These words seemed to be relentlessly echoing through her mind since that terrible yet victorious night. Sure they over took the mountain and her people were safe but that was the last she saw of the beautiful commander. The last she or anyone else had seen or heard from her.

Clarke closed her eyes as they stung from keeping the tears from spilling onto her cheeks. Her heart ached for Lexa, longing to just see her and make sure she was alive. She had to be alive.

 _\- The smoke was thick making it hard to see even a foot in front of her as she ran forwards. "We did it Lexa! She yelled into the smoky darkness, expecting to hear a victory yell from the beautiful woman whom she had come to trust. But the night was only filled with screams of rage, metal hitting metal and gunshots. No one returned her excited yells and her heart sank. "Lexa?!" She screamed into the smoke but she kept running. Clarke knew that she didn't have time to search for her friend. She had to get her people out safely. What else could she have done? Rushing through the metal debris she finally made it into the mountain to find all of her friends rushing out._

 _"Clarke!" Bellamy shouted as he rushed up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Clarke wrapped her arms around Bellamy and pressed her head into his shoulder, happy to see him alive and well. Her eyes continually scanned the area seeing grounders and sky people alike fleeing from the mountain. She smiled when she saw a coughing Monty running out, covered in black soot, as well as a very pale Jasper carrying Maya who was wearing a white hazmat suit and oxygen mask out of the underground hell that seemed to be spewing out people by the second._

 _"We are ok Clarke, thanks to you and Lexa. You did it!" Bellamy whispered into her ear as he kissed the top of her head._

 _"Where is Lexa? Have you seen her?!" Clarke pulled back and looked at her friend frantically._

 _"No I haven't I... Clarke!" Bellamy yelled as she took off into the darkness which she knew she would never get out of if she didn't find the girl who had stolen something she could never return. The girl who had unexpectedly snuck up on her and ripped down the walls that guarded something no other person has been able to quite reach. The girl who had stolen her heart. -_

"Clarke. Are you ok?" Bellamy asked as he knelt down in front of his friend putting his hand on her shoulder lightly.

"I'm fine... I'm just... I can't stop looking." Clarke stood up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand in lightning speed, shrugging off Bellamy's gentle touch.

"Clarke everyone of our people that was lost in the mountain has been accounted for. You don't have to be here anymore, you can stop looking." Bellamy replied as he cast his eye around the still hazy field that was covered all matter of debris ranging from rocks and pieces of metal to guns swords and pieces of... People. He shuddered as he saw a hand sticking out on the ground nearby.

He looked back at Clarke and was met with a stare that meant she was definitely not done looking.

"We haven't found her! We can't stop. I won't stop because I know she is here somewhere!" Clarke shouted trying to sound resilient but her tone filling with emotion at every word.

"Her? as in Lexa? Why do you care about her so much? She's just a grounder." Bellamy said coldly with a hint of jealousy, shocked himself to find the edge of jealousy creeping into his tone. Why am I jealous - he thought shaking his head staring at the back of Clarke's black jacket.

Hauntingly slow and calculated, Clarke turned and glanced at Bellamy almost snarling. "She. Is. Not. Just. A. Grounder." She spat out, anger etched on her face as she walked even faster through the debris into the giant opening in the mountain that once held him, her and their people prisoner.

Clarke inhaled and exhaled quickly as she passed through the threshold of mount weather for hopefully the last time. She sprinted down the hallways searching for Lexa with a determined mind that would never give up. She shuddered as she stepped over bodies that lie faced down in maroon colored blood that was now sticky from the battle that took place two days previous. Arrows stuck out of some, while bullet holes pierced through others. Clarke felt vomit stem up from her stomach into her mouth and she passed a colorful room full of children who shared the same fate as those in the hallway. Her knees collapsed and she sank to the ground after passing the colorful room. She committed violently as the images of the tiny figures laying on the floor filled her mind. She killed them. Not by her own hand but by her idea. Guilt eating away at her soul as more bike released itself from her body.

"Victory... Stands...on the... Back of... Sacrifice... Clarke." A familiar shallow voice breathes out and coughs unevenly in the room across the hall.

"Lexa!" Clarke shouts before even turning to see the pale faced commander sitting in a puddle of... Oil? Clarke crawls frantically over to Lexa slipping a little bit in her own vomit. "Lexa!" She cries as she grabs the commander and pulls her in to a tight embrace as she inhales quickly and winces. Clarke pulled away from Lexa instantly searching her body for the culprit that is causing her Lexa pain and instantly feels sick again. _"Did I just refer to her as my Lexa?"_ Clarke thought at the same time shaking the insane thoguth from her head. She was moving too fast, she thought. Back to the problem at hand. The black oil she noticed on the floor earlier wasn't oil at all. It was Lexa's blood. She reached down to Lexa's hand that was placed on her left side and lifted it up quickly replacing it as well as firmly pressing her hand on top of Lexa's and the flesh wound that was still oozing with blood when she saw the bullet hole underneath. Closing her eyes and saying a silent prayer, Clarke leaned Lexa forward, who groaned loudly, and cut away at the clothing caked with sticky black blood that clung to the brunette's back.

"Damnit! The bullet is still inside!" Clarke exclaimed quietly, her hand feeling Lexa's back.

"Don't... Be... Afraid..." Lexa wheezed out as she stared up into the blonde girls face. Memorizing every detail. The dent in her chin. Her plump pink lips. Those long dark eyelashes that nearly reach her perfectly curved eyebrows. And those eyes. Sky blue eyes for her blonde-haired Love from the Sky itself.

Lexa's, now colorless, lips turned up in a small smile as she stared at Clarke. "My...fight...is over." She said confidently and the teary eyed girl that cradled her, now very vulnerable body.

"No, you don't get to say goodbye to me. You are going to be fine you hear me Lexa! Bellamy!" Clarke shouted as she held the very pale commander in her arms. Lexa's breathing was shallow and by the amount of blood on the floor, Clarke knew there was little time left to save her.

"Not... Goodbye..." Lexa mumbled as she closed her eyes.

" Stay awake Lexa! I need you. Do you hear me? I want you. Just you!" Clarke broke into a sob as she pressed her lips to Lexa's gently but passionately. In that very life threatening moment, Clarke felt her heart burst. It was as if she had been shocked with an electric current and her heart started dancing because of it. Although Lexa's lips were cold she still felt the warmth they held as she kissed her back. She glanced at Lexa who had opened her eyes slightly staring back at Clarke intensely.

Someone cleared their throat loudly as Clarke looked up to see Bellamy in the doorway looking uncertain about whether or not he should enter. Clarke felt heat come to her cheeks not knowing what Bellamy had heard or seen but she pushed those concerns far from her mind. Knowing that whatever he thought was far less important than Lexa's life which was currently hanging between the dead and the living.

"Do you know where their medical station is in this place?" Clarke asked quickly.

"Yeah I..." Bellamy stammered but was cut off by a frantic Clarke.

"I need a scalpel, needle, bandages, rubbing alcohol..." Clarke was rambling off a list a hundred miles an hour and what seemed to be hundred miles long.

"Ok, ok!" Bellamy said frustrated at the pressure of the situation and the fact that he had just heard and seen Clarke profess her love to a grounder instead of him. He had always had feelings for Clarke since they landed here but didn't know if she shared his feelings. Now he knew. And it hurt.

Clarke watched as Bellamy looked painfully between the two girls as he sighed and sprinted away. She looked back to Lexa who's eyes had gone glassy and was staring up at her in what she could only describe as, awe.

"Ai... Hodnes." Lexa whispered feeling like each syllable weighed 100 pounds as she was finding it harder and harder to breath. Still, she smiled inwardly at the confused look on Clarke's face hoping that one day she would have the chance to tell her exactly what that meant and how much Clarke means to her.

 **Thanks again for reading. Feedback is welcome!**


	2. The Hero

**Sorry it took me a few days to update! Been busy during the holiday weekend. Hope you like this one! Thanks for the follows and likes. Please comment, critique and most of all enjoy!**

 _Flashback_

 _Her sword swings swiftly. Left, right and forward, her wrist is like an endless swivel, her blade hits every target from any direction as she makes her way into the mountain men's home. A man tries to tackle her head on but he is no match for the commander who is a lethal force that even the toughest and strongest warrior would not likely defeat. Looking left and right she sees her people covered in rags, some with naked bodies, running out of the underground tomb. Screams and gunfire pierce the air but the commander hears none of it. She looks around and sees mouths of the people moving frantically with horrified expressions on their faces. Mountain men, Sky people, people from every clan. In that moment Lexa sees them all for who they truly are, just human beings trying to survive. She curses under her breath and reigns in her emotions, something she has mastered at the young age of 21. As much as she hates taking human life, she must. Everything snaps back to reality and the deafening roar of war is upon her. Suddenly aware of her surroundings, she catches a glimpse of a man calmly walking through the commotion in the opposite direction deeper into mount weather. Narrowing her eyes, Lexa's nerves stand on end, her instincts kicking in, knowing that something is not right and she follows him. As she turns the corner she sees people, men, women and children, who are clearly not warriors dressed in casual clothing, coughing and gasping for air. Cautiously she sinks into a defensive stance and walks slowly through the hallway of the dying. Burning red boils are opening up on their skin and she can actually hear them sizzle angerily at the open air. As she walks past them she sees terror in their eyes as they back to the walls and slide down to fall on the floor unable to stand as death takes them. The children are the first to fall and Lexa shudders. She sees the calm man walk into a room on the left and she follows. The room is full of shiny metal that she can't quite explain. It's as if tiny stars and Suns light up the metal in the room in an array of different colors. It distracts her._

 _"This. Is your fault." The middle aged man says as he spreads his arms out gesturing to the massacre that is taking place. "Was it worth it?"_

 _Lexa lifts her head defiantly thinking that this man is not worthy of her words. She glares at him and crouches down and raises her sword swiftly. She hears the shot before she feels it, adrenaline coursing through her veins as she watches the laughing man's smile vanish as her blade slices through his chest. Just as she pulls it out, her legs give out and she hits the floor. Everything is blurry and dark after that. Sticky black blood. The endless quiet hum of mount weather. This is where she will die. She accepted her fate. She would see Costia and her other loved ones who have fallen soon and she smiled weakly at the thought. But as quickly as she smiled, she frowned when she realized that she would never see Clarke again. The younger confident and smart blonde that had somehow snuck past her walls and had fixed her broken heart. The pain in her side was blinding as she let in the pain and let it consume her completely. Love was weakness. Titus was right, she thought as a tear slid down her cheek. A tear that was not from the pain but from the loneliness she felt in that moment. A moment without Clarke by her side. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, when she opened them, she saw her. An angel, weeping in the hall over the dead children. Blonde hair falling past her shoulders and sky blue eyes intense and sad. Light alluminated the younger girls body nearly blinding Lexa who was holding one to her last breath. Everything is starting to fade and she feels the pain in her side now more than ever. She calls out to her angel for just one more look at those sky blue eyes._

 _Flashback end_

"Clarke!" Lexa yells sitting forward and is met with a stabbing pain in her side making her lay back down as quickly as she shot up.

"I'm here Lexa. You're ok." Clarke replied staring down at the feverish commander who looks dazed and confused as she takes in her surroundings. "Don't worry you're safe. No one will hurt you here." Clarke says reassuringly.

Lexa feels pressure in her hand and looks down to see Clarke holding her hand tightly. Clarke instantly lets go and a light blush rushes to her cheeks when she noticed the commander eying their locked hands. Slowly and almost regrettably Lexa closed her hand and glances up at Clarke with and unreadable expression.

"Where am I..." Lexa says hoarsely. It's the first thing she had consciously said in days as Clarke sat beside her, beside her feverish talk where she talked to the dead and the living alike.

" We are at Arcadia. I found you almost dead at mount weather and brought you back here. You almost died Lexa. What were you thinking going into the mountain alone like that?" Clarke said accusingly and glared at Lexa as she shook her head.

Lexa laughed inwardly as a smirk played on her lips. Only Clarke would dare chastise the commander. And only Clarke could get away with it. Lexa gingerly placed both hands over her mid section and felt the bandages covering her wound.

"Don't ever do that to me again ok." Clarke said, her voice catching with emotion at the end which caused Lexa to raise her brow.

" If I am not mistaken, I am the one who got shot Clarke." Lexa said calmly, amused by the fact that Clarke was worried about her.

Clarke snorted and grinned an adorable lopsided grin at Lexa that made her heart race.

" Yeah, Yeah. Always trying to be the hero. Sometimes its ok to be the one in need of saving Lexa" Clarke replied as she ran her fingers through Lexa's hair getting so close that Lexa could feel her breath on her face.

"You are the hero Clarke. You saved my life, I am forever indebted to you Clarke kom Skaikru." Lexa whispered as she searched Clarke's sky blue eyes longingly.

Clarke smirked and laughed lightly, "Actually this is the second time I have saved your ass. Before this you would have been Paunau bait if it wasn't for me." Clarke lifted her head gloatingly puffed out her chest mockingly. ( which Lexa made great effort to try not to notice but failed miserably ) Clarke laughed and poked Lexa's arm teasingly.

Lexa rolled her eyes, sighed and smiled at the memory of the huge beast that almost killed the both of them. "I suppose you are right. This would be the second time you have save my... Ass?" Lexa's eyebrows mashed together as she finished the statement questioningly, never having heard such an expression before. "Clarke, why have you referred myself to an animal such as an ass? They are stubborn, unintelligent and unpleasant smelling creatures." Lexa said seriously crinkling her nose slightly at the thought.

Clarke could not help herself. She doubled over where she sat and laughed loudly as she took in Lexa's confused expression. Lexa's eyebrows furrowed, mouth slightly parted ready to protest and she had now propped herself up on one elbow, looking at Clarke like she was crazy. Clarke's laugh slowly came to a stop as she took in the site of the older girl and she sighed longingly. Lexa looked so beautiful, especially when she was confused and vulnerable. Clarke smiled at the warm feeling that overcame her whole being when she looked at the commander. So young and breathtakingly beautiful, Clarke thought to herself.

"Lexa this is your ass," Clarke replied trying not to laugh as she gave the side of Lexa's butt a pat, which was rather awkward since she was lying down. Lexa glanced down at Clarke's hand on the side of her "so-called ass" and glanced back up at Clarke who quickly removed her hand as a blush rose to her cheeks. Lexa stared at her in awe thinking that she wanted to spend the rest of her life trying to make that beautiful color rise to Clarke's face. It simply and literally took her breath away. But she recovered quickly and shook her head at feeling so comfortable and free while around Clarke.

"I see..." Lexa said amused as she nodded with a smirk. "Well then... Thanks for saving my 'ass' once again." Lexa said the new word slowly and pointedly finally grasping the word usage and the newfound meaning behind it. She tried to say seriously but Clarke couldn't help but notice the small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

Clarke laughed at Lexa, finding it hard in that moment to stop her hand from reaching up and grasping Lexa's gently. Lexa returned her smile and gladly accepted Clarke's hand in her own. It felt right. She rubbed the back of Clarke's hand with her thumb and pulled her a bit closer. Clarke looked into her eyes longingly and inched her way closer to her mouth. Lexa's eyes darted quickly between those sky blue eyes and Clarke's full lips that now looked so inviting. A desire burning in her chest that she had never felt before as she looked deep into those baby blues. Their lips now only inches away from each other both girls breathing quicken until something made them quickly pull away and snap out of their bliss when they heard a quiet voice at the door.

"Is she awake?" Abby turned into the room unaware of the moment the two two were sharing as she looked at a chart in her hands. Clarke being less than discreet about their almost shared kiss, jumped back loudly nearly falling over backwards in her chair while her mother narrowed her eyes at the two curiously. Lexa sat propped up on her elbows like a statue, but looked at Abby sternly hoping she hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. But Abby saw the commander's façade fall slightly when a light pink blush rose to Lexa's cheeks.

"Uh.. Yeah she just woke up." Clarke said a bit too quickly as Abby watched both girls cheeks light up in a beautiful shade of pink. What were they up to, she wondered walking over to check Lexa's wound.

"Do you feel cool or warm, commander?" Abby quietly asked the young woman lying on the bed.

"I don't feel either of those temperatures Abby kom skaikru, now if you will excuse me I must get back to my people so they know I am well." Lexa replied strongly only to fail at her attempt to sit up by herself.

Clarke laughed delightfully and brushed her fingers through Lexa's hair playfully.

"Stubborn as an ass, this one is mom." She announced with a wink at Lexa who rolled her eyes and grinned brightly at the adorable blonde in front of her.

Abby watched as the girls smiled at each other. Their hands not touching but as close as they could be without. She narrowed her eyes and right then made mental note to find out everything she could about the young commander who was clearly making her daughter act like something she hadn't seen in a long while. Instead of being the girl who turned into a woman too quickly with endless responsibility piled on her shoulders, Abby saw Clarke finally relaxed and acting like her little girl again.


	3. Kiss Me Like You Mean It

**Love writing this story so you get another update tonight! Enjoy and don't forget to comment and let me know what you think!**

It had been exactly two weeks since Clarke had found Lexa in Mount Weather and she couldn't believe how quickly the commander had healed in such a short amount of time.

"Clarke, you must let me leave to see my people at once!" Lexa spat of forcefully as she paced back and forth in the rigged up Medical station Arcadia had set up since everyone from the Arc had landed. She was getting restless and felt useless just lying around on a bed that was far too soft to be considered comfortable. Her bullet wound still aches but was healing at an accelerated rate due to her advanced night blood.

"Sit your ass down Lexa. You're not allowed to go anywhere for at least another 3 days. No matter how fast you heal. " Clarke noted that last sentence under her breath slightly irritated at the commanders healing powers. Clarke had remained by Lexa's side during her entire stay in the medical station, only leaving to bring them back food and to shower. She wanted her to stay with her but knew it was only a matter of time before she had to go back to Polis. She didn't know if she should share her feelings with Lexa because she had recently told her that she was not ready to be with anyone. As she turned around she saw Lexa staring at her with a softened expression realizing that she saw right through her. Clarke sighed, crossed her arms and looked at the floor in embarrassment for thinking so selfishly.

" Clarke I..." Lexa stepped forward to take her hand but stopped remembering what Clarke had said about not being ready. She stepped back and placed her hands carefully behind her back. Not to seem stand off-ish but to restrain herself from grabbing Clarke and kissing her right here in the med station. Their lips had not met since that hazing time in mount weather under life or death circumstances. Lexa was beginning to wonder if it had happened at all.

Suddenly the room they were in was too stuffy and small and Clarke could feel sweat gathering on her back. The first time Lexa kissed her, she was caught off guard by the sweet gesture and the second time she had kissed Lexa she was dying in her arms. She didn't want the third time to happen inside the medical station with the smell of antiseptic and plastic gloves hanging in the air. She wanted the next kiss they shared to be memorable, both of them aware and both of them wanting the other.

"Want to take a walk outside?" Clarke asked with a smile as she side-stepped next to Lexa holding out her arm to the taller girl. Lexa looked at Clarke's arm and back at her before replying.

"Yes..." She replied hesitantly before looking back down at Clarke's arm that was still extended to her.

"Come on Lexa don't tell me that chivalry died 100 years ago along with 90 percent of earth's population as well..." Clarke snorted, grabbed Lexa's arm and placed it inside of her own so their arms crisscrossed.

Lexa laughed lightly and shook her head. "Is this what this gesture implies? Chivalry?" Lexa lifted up their linked arms and reached up to squeeze Clarke's arm with her free hand.

"Yes. This is called me escorting you to my favorite spot in Arcadia. " Clarke smiled brightly and pulled Lexa out the door.

"In TonDC an act of chivalry would mean that I would have to cut off someone's head with a weapon given to me from you. " Lexa replied evenly with a smile as she watched Clarke's eyes bulged. Lexa laughed at Clarke's surprised expression and simply shrugged because it was true.

Once they were out in the open Lexa took a deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling at home as the smell of pine, dirt and fresh air filled her lungs. She exhaled slowly and smiled silently. Clarke couldn't help but watch her in awe. She tried to compare her green eyes to the lush forest surrounding them but even the forest fell in comparison to the beauty her eyes held.

As they walked through Arcadia, it was as if the world has stopped. Silence filled the camp and everyone's attention was on the two girls walking arm in arm.

"Clarke. Maybe we shouldn't..."Lexa started as she tried to release her arm from Clarke's grasp. Her eyes darted back and forth at the sky people surrounding her. Her free hand subconsciously clasped around her sword on her hip.

"It's ok. This... Clarke gestures towards their linked arms, means nothing to them. They are just... Afraid of you I think." Clarke looked around amused at the frightened look her people were wearing.

"Oh." Is all Lexa said not meeting Clarke's eyes. As the continued to walk. Clarke caught the hint of disappointment in Lexa's reply.

"It means nothing to them but to me... It means the world. I actually just want to hold your hand right now." Clarke said shyly and Lexa turned just in time to see her now favorite shade of pink on Clarke's cheeks. Lexa smiled and nodded as they turned left outside of the gates in Arcadia.

"I thought we were going to your favorite place inside Arcadia..?" Lexa looked at Clarke questioningly as they walked along the big metal walls surrounding the sky people.

"It is in Arcadia, barely." Clarke replied with a smile as she stopped at a black metal ladder that seemed to be connected to the outer wall. " After you," Clarke gestured up the ladder as Lexa started to climb.

Once Clarke reached to too she found Lexa staring out across Arcadia, which seem very small looking down on it from above. Still it was a beautiful site to see. The sun was setting in the west and the sky lit up in a striking orange-pink tint. It was beautiful. But Clarke was not admiring the camp nor the sky. She watched as the setting sun lit up Lexa's face. Her tanned skin was glowing and her mahogany hair that was now in waves flowed throw the breeze like a bird in the sky. The orange light reflected in Lexa's eyes made them a set forest green color, matching them perfectly to her surrounding. Clarke tried to breath but Lexa had literally taken her breath away.

After a few moments, Clarke cleared her throat and coughed a few times trying to find the strength to breath again catching Lexa's attention away from the setting sun.

"Are you ok?" Lexa knelt down beside Clarke who was embarrassed to be in a fit of coughing and irregular breathing due to Lexa's beauty.

Clarke smiled mid cough and nodded, finally gaining the courage to look Into Lexa's bright forest green eyes.

"I am more than ok..." Clarke's eyes staring straight into Lexa's as she worked up the courage to inch her way closer to the brunette's parted lips. Clarke raised her hand to Lexa's cheek as she pulled her into her, their lips crashing against each other. At first touch,the kiss was soft and gentle but then worked into desperate need of closeness their breaths quickening and the gap in between them closing quickly. Lexa was already kneeling on the top of the wall so Clarke quickly took advantage of that and got up to straddle the older girl, forcing her to move into a sudden sitting position as she fell hard on her butt. Clarke laughed against her lips and felt Lexa smile as well. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist as Clarke wrapped her around Lexa's neck, pulling her into her tightly.

Finally the two girls pulled apart as the need for air became necessary for survival at this point. Both of them breathes heavily, trying to catch their breath as they stared into each other's eyes through the, now, darkness. Clarke removed her arms from Lexa's shoulders and sat back so her legs were still on top of Lexa's but she was no longer sitting on top of her. They continued to stare silently until they caught their breath and both of them smiled simultaneously.

"WOW." Raven laughed lightly as she stared up at the now very red, very embarrassed women who basically crab walked apart so quickly, they looked like they were cartoon characters.

" That was probably record breaking for longest time without breathing." Raven smiled mischievously and folded her arms smugly as both women stood and brushed themselves off, Lexa actually turning around to shield her reddened face from raven's taunting glare.

" Shut up Raven." Clarke said coolly but smirked proudly at her friend.

"Who do you have up there anyway? You're the only one with flowing blonde locks around here but I couldn't tell who your mistress was.." Raven said slyly with a grin. Her face fell quickly as Lexa turned around as the light from a nearby fire lit up her face that now looked fierce in this lighting.

"You bitch!" Raven shouted. "Clarke she killed Finn, how could you!?" She shouted angrily as tears fell down her face.

Clarke quickly jumped down from the wall and Lexa followed silently. The two women locked hands as their feet met the ground and they cautiously but quickly walk up to Raven so she couldn't run away.

"Raven calm down. She didn't kill Finn, I did. She is also the commander of the ground so you show her some respect." Clarke spat out quietly in the dark. "And she also happens to be my girl...fr..friend..." Clarke stuttered over the word as she glanced quickly at Lexa who just looked confused.

"Sleeping with the enemy huh Clarke? I see how it is. You cared for her more than you did Finn or you would have killed her instead of him when you had the chance." Raven spat back stepping even closer to Clarke threateningly. Lexa purposely stepped in between them and put her arm protectively around Clarke, pushing her so she now stood behind her. She glared at Raven with such ferocity that even the strong-willed girl back away slightly.

"Raven, the loss of your loved one is felt by all. Taking a life is not something I do lightly. Finn's death signified lives lost, lives that he himself took. He made children orphanes, wives widows and husbands widowers that day. What would have had me do? What would you have done given the situation?" Lexa spoke soft and evenly speaking to Raven like you would a little bird your trying to sneak up on.

Raven stared at Lexa as her words sank in. The anger in her eyes was smothered as she tiredly fell to the ground and buried her head in her hands. Lexa let go of Clarke's hand and knelt beside the crying girl who now looked like just a child.

"I am sorry for your loss." She said gently and gingerly placed her hand on Raven's shoulder. Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and helped her up. The two walked away hand in hand, in silence until they got to the gate.

"I am so sorry about Raven. I'll talk to her." Clarke said breaking the silence before they stepped out in the clearing in front of the gate.

Lexa nodded and looked at Clarke thoughtfully. "What?" Clarke said with a smile as Lexa looked her up and down.

"You said something to Raven I did not understand" Lexa said questioningly not noticing Clarke's growing blush in the darkness. "You called me your... Girlfriend." Lexa said trying out the new word for the first time, thinking it sounded nice enough that she needn't be worried.

Clarke shuffled her feet and looked down before sighing and meeting Lexa's curious glaze. "I was hoping you didn't pick up on that," Clarke mumbled quietly which made Lexa even more curious as she tilted her head.

"It means that we are dating. That we are more than just friends and that your mine and I am yours... Only if that's what you want" Clarke said carefully remembering when Lexa described Costia to her, calling her, hers.

Lexa stared at Clarke with an unreadable expression for what seemed like hours as Clarke shifted nervously.

"Look I understand if this was just a one time..." Clarke started but Lexa silenced her quickly as she pulled her into a passionate kiss which echoed a resounding "YES" in Clarke's mind. Lexa sucked Clarke's bottom lips into her own mouth which made Clarke moan with delight. Beautiful. Fierce. Commander. And now good kisser and girlfriend. Agree more titles she would add to the list of titles she used to describe her beautiful Lexa. In that moment, she knew then that her heart was no longer hers as they kissed beneath the stars. Lexa kom Trikru didn't know it yet but she had her lover from the sky wrapped around her little fingers.

 **Please comment! Thanks!**


	4. Going Home

**Its been a while since I have updated but I plan to post TWO more chapters tonight! I have a really great story line set up so stay tuned! If you have any comments or critques, Hit me up! Thanks.**

Bellamy heard them before he saw the unknown couple kissing just outside of the gates as he was walking the perimeter of the camp taking his shift on guard duty.

"Hey you two I can hear you. So if your naked or whatever back there hurry and get decent and get your asses back inside the gate." Bellamy said tiredly, this was not the first time he had caught a couple of horny teenagers "getting some" in the privacy of the woods.

"Oh my god." Clarke laughed breathlessly as she pulled away from Lexa's body that she had pinned up against the outside wall that guarded Arcadia. "You know, for being such a stealthy and deadly warrior, you sure are a loud kisser." Clarke whispered to Lexa with a smirk.

"Shopof Clarke." Lexa grinned and pushed the blonde playfully. Her expression instantly turning serious as she looked at the gate next to them. "What are we going to do? Will he harm us?" She said seriously.

"No... But let me handle this." Clarke said with a smile as she grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the gate.

"Clarke! What are you..." Lexa whispered frantically in the darkness but it was too late. Clarke was pulling her through the gate into plain site, their hands intertwined. She tried to regain her composure as she looked at Bellamy who was squinting at them and walking forward quickly but knew it was pointless.

"Hey Bel. As you know this is Lex- I mean the Commander of the 12 clans. I was just showing her around." Clarke said nonchalantly as they neared Bellamy whose eyes were as wide as an owl's as he took in the two women.

"Bellamy." Lexa nodded in his direction and smiled quickly at the confused boy standing in front of her.

"Commander." Bellamy nodded back coolly and glared at her through the darkness. Lexa, however, was not one to back down and stared straight back at him, unwilling to be threatened or intimidated.

Clarke looked back and forth between the two of them before breaking the deadly silence.

"Soooo... I guess we had better get to bed." Clarke looked at Lexa and nudged the older girl to get her attention. Lexa snapped out of her gaze to nod at Clarke before turning back to Bellamy.

"Your going to bed... Together...?" Bellamy said slowly looking back and forth between them. "Clarke can I talk to you for a minute?" He said quickly, pulling on Clarke's arm hard. Clarke sighed let go of Lexa's hand and followed Bellamy into the darkness.

"What do you want?" Clark said at Bellamy who looked outraged.

"What do I want? I think you know what I want!" Bellamy shouted but instantly regretted what he had said when he saw the shocked look on Clarke's face. He wanted her. But most importantly he want her to want him too. Too embarrassed to look or even speak to her Bellamy turned and stocked off in any direction that wouldn't lead him to Clarke or her new lover.

"Bellamy..." Clarke called after him but knew it was pointless. She and Bellamy had shared a few moments of passion in their short time on earth but it wasn't love at least not for her.

She watched Bellamy walk away, hurt that she had broken the heart of one of her closest friends.

"Clarke, I really have get back to Polis now. My people need me in a way you wouldn't understand." Lexa said informatively as she rubbed the back of her neck. "If they think I am dead then they will be looking for me. I must let them know I am alive." She said with resilience and Clarke knew that there was no stopping her.

"Ok well we will leave in the morning. It's to late to travel now." Clarke said gently but the look Lexa wore on her face meant that this was not a topic up for debate.

Twenty minutes later and Clarke had gathered up her things and met Lexa at the gate. She was wearing her trademark black leather pants and black fitted jacket that was laced with metal armor in various places. Clarke couldn't help but notice how beautiful yet dangerous she looked in the dark of the night.

As they turned to leave and familiar voice stopped them.

"Hey guys!" Octavia ran up beside them out of breath as she carried her backpack.

"Octavia what are you doing?" Clarke said beggingly to the younger girl.

"Didn't Lexa tell you? I'm coming with you to Polis!" She said excitedly and put her hand in the air for a high five from her friend but instead received a glare.

"You invited her on OUR trip?" Clarke whispered to Lexa who simply looked amused. A small smile meeting her lips.

"Our trip?" Lexa raised an eyebrow at Clarke and Octavia looked between the two women, confused at the argument.

Clarke huffed and Lexa laughed and grabbed her hand and pulled her through the gate.

"Wait a second..." Octavia said slyly as she followed after them.

"Shut up Octavia." Clarke said, annoyed that she had to come.

"You guys are like a thing! Right on." Octavia smiles at the girls who were still holding hands and glanced back at her and smiled quietly to themselves. With Clarke's hand in her own Lexa felt like she was invincible.


	5. Ai hodnes, My love

**So what do you think so far? Also a little disclaimer** there are some intimate scenes in the next few chapters!**

"So how long has this been going on?" Octavia said excitedly and gestured between the two women holding hands.

"Are you guys like... Girlfriends now!?" She exclaimed at the two who still did not acknowledge her presence let a lone her questions. "So how do you guys like..." Octavia's mouth flying far faster than her mind.

"Octavia! I did not ask you to come with us to be bombarded by question about my personal life." The commander cut her off and gave her a stern look.

"Sorry Heda." Octavia instantly bowed to Lexa and did not say another thing on their long journey back to Polis.

When they finally reached the city it was early morning and everything was beginning to lighten, a blue hue set in the early morning atmosphere and th air was crisp. Lexa had held Clarke's hand tightly the entire journey and pulled the sleepy blonde along behind her.

"I have never met anyone who yawns as much as you do Clarke Kom Skaikru." Lexa said with a smile as she looked at her girlfriend who was yawning loudly for the tenth time tonight.

"It's so early." Clarke said mid yawn as they stepped into the empty city streets. "I can't help it." She smiled and smacked Lexa's butt lightly causing her to jump. Octavia laughed and shook her head as Lexa turned to give Clarke a confused look.

As they got to the tower where Lexa lived they were met at the door by a bald man in a red rob. Titus.

"Heda! You are alive! And you brought back great strength!" He said happily and gestured towards Clarke and bowing to the ground in front of his commander.

"Titus we are tired. Please take us to our rooms. " Lexa said firmly ignoring his comment and he quickly obeyed. He led Octavia to a room on the four floor. And stopped on the tenth floor to lead Clarke to her room.

"I can take it from here. I will escort Clarke to her room. You are excused Flamekeeper." She said and dipped her head slightly to the man who returned the guesture. Lexa led Clarke down the hall and stopped in front of a door that led to her guest room. "And this is where we say goodnight." Lexa said quietly before looking up into Clarke's blue eyes.

Clarke yawned one more time and both girls laughed quietly. "Well goodnight then, commander." Clarke said with a wink making Lexa smile.

" Goodnight, Ai hodnes." Lexa pushed a stray piece of hair behind Clarke's ear.

"What does that mean? I remember you said that to me in the mountain." Clarke said sleepily through half closed eyes as she leaned into Lexa and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Lexa pulled her back and lifted her chin so she could look into her beautiful sky blue eyes. Clarke's beauty took her breath away as she looked from her eyes to her full pink lips and dimpled chin. She smiled at the younger sleepy girl.

"It means, my love." Lexa said gently cupping Clarke's chin in her hand and pulling her into a soft kiss. Clarke seemed to melt into the kiss and Lexa laughed against her lips as Clarke leaned her weight against her.

"I love you Lexa..." Clarke sighed as she hugged the taller girl and leaned into her, closing her eyes.

After a few moments of silence her eyes shot open and she looked up at Lexa and blushed brightly.

"I mean I think I do. No, I mean I do. I really do love you. I'm sorry it came out like that..It's ok if you don't feel that way yet I just..." Lexa caught her lips and kissed her fiercely.

"I love you too, Clarke. I love you." Lexa replied quietly as she leaned her forehead against Clarke's and caressed her long blonde hair.

Clarke reached back and turned the door knob to her room and stepped inside. She looked back at Lexa and quickly grabbed her hand, yanking her into her room. Both girls giggled as they landed on the big stack of furs that covered the bed. Light was beginning to fill the room as they laid facing each other, staring silently. Both lost in their favorite color of sky blue and forest green, memorizing everything about the other. Suddenly Clarke captured Lexa's lips and rolled on top of the commander. Clarke's hands slipped into the front of Lexa's pants simultaneously with Lexa's as her's slipped up the back of Clarke's shirt. Lexa noted how soft Clarke's back, stomach and chest were under her hands. The warmth from their bodies together pushing the thought of sleep far from their minds.

"I guess... Your not... Tired anymore." Lexa laughed lightly in between Clarke's eager kisses.

"Nope." Was all she said as she lifted the shirt off of her own back whilst straddling the brunette beneath her. Lexa took in Clarke's beautiful curves as her heart pounded against her chest and suddenly her want to be closer to Clarke became an apparent, need. She pulled her down and their bodies intertwined and their hearts beat strongly and quickly together. The Princess of the sky and the Commander of the ground, became one.


	6. The Great Wanheda

**Thanks for reading! Comment, critique and enjoy!**

Clarke closed her eyes, smiled and sighed tiredly after their third round of love making this morning, neither of them getting a wink of sleep since returning to Polis.

"You... Are amazing." Clarke breathed out and laughed lightly turning to face Lexa who was laying facedown into her pillow still trying to catch her breath.

She lifted her head slightly to look at Clarke who now seemed wide awake, smiling at her brightly.

"Clarke Kom Skaikru. What have you done to me, Ai hodnes." Lexa said sleepily as her face fell back down into her pillow. Clarke laughed and rubbed the taller girl's back lightly. Tracing the circle tattoos on her back.

"What do these circles represent?" Clarke said thoughtfully tracing all seven circles over and over with the tips of her fingers. Lexa lifted her head and rolled over to face those sky blue eyes that hold her captive everytime she looks into them.

"They represent each officiate that participated at my conclave." Lexa said seriously to Clarke. She did not want to hide anything from the woman she loved.

"Conclave?" Clarke looked at her confused at the new word.

"It's how we chose the next commander. All of the night bloods from every clan, of every age and gender come together to decide who the next commander will be." Lexa said informatively as she ran her fingers through Clarke's hair.

"And how do you decide? Fight to the death?" Clarke snorted and smiled at the girl laying beside her who did not return her smile. Instead her expression remained unreadable which made Clarke feel slightly sick to her stomach. Lexa sat up and looked down at the younger woman.

"Yes actually. We do. The last person standing, becomes the next commander." Lexa said pointedly and she brought her knees to her chest and hugged her legs. She stared straight ahead and Clarke could see the pain the memories brought to Lexa's conscious.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked and I'm sorry that you had to go through something like that." Clarke sat up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, placing a light kiss on Lexa's bare shoulder.

They sat in silence like this for a few moments before Lexa started giggling quietly.

"What is funny?" Clarke said trying to look at her girlfriend.

Lexa fell backwards onto the bed again and laughed as she looked up at Clarke. "Did you just refer to me as an infant? You called me babe." Lexa laughed as a confused look twisted across her striking features. Now it was Clarke's turn to laugh loudly as she understood the misunderstanding in the conversation.

"Lex, babe is like... A term of endearment. It's what we "sky people" call our loved ones." Clarke said as she smiled at Lexa's serious expression as she stared at the ceiling.

" You mean... You call each other infants out of love...? That's completely absurd." Lexa said trying to grasp the term but finding it odd. " I am not an infant, baby Clarke." Lexa said teasingly as she sat up and pulled Clarke down onto the bed with her. Clarke just shook her head and laughed at her girlfriend's sense of humor that she had come to love so much.

"Ok." Lexa said as she stood up and started pulling on the clothes that she had worn the night before. Clarke groaned and tried to tug on Lexa's arm to get her to stay in bed with her all day. "Clarke I have been gone for five days. I have to meet with the ambassadors this morning and that includes you as well." Lexa said to the blonde as she threw her clothes at the lump that was laying under the furs that were now sprawled messily across the bed.

"I'll see you down stairs in ten minutes" Lexa said before planting a quick kiss on Clarke's lips and walking quickly out the door.

"Heda..." Titus met the commander outside Clarke's bedroom looking surprised at what he was seeing. Lexa pulled her shirt down in the front as she had just slipped it on moments before she left Clarke's room.

"Titus. Can I help you?" Lexa said sternly to her right hand, annoyed that he had just caught her staying the night with Clarke.

"Heda forgive me, it's just that..." Titus looked beyond astonished as he looked from the commander towards Clarke's bedroom door.

"What, Titus!?" Lexa spat out fiercely as she took a slow step toward Titus, who shrunk back against the wall trying to avoid his commander's wrath.

"It is nothing Heda. Forgive me please. The ambassadors are ready and it is a pleasure to stand in your presence once again Heda." Titus bowed respectfully to the young commander and nodded towards him.

"You are forgiven. Come now, I mustn't be late." The commander said as both her and Titus walked hastily down the corridor.

Clarke ran into the throne room and that talking instantly ceased. Lexa sat at the throne trying to look rather annoyed that she was late but failing to hide the slight smirk that was pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Ambassador Clarke Kom Skaikru... You are late." Lexa said coolly to Clarke but she noticed the sparkle in her eyes and knew it was just for show. Lexa couldn't let her people know that they were together, not yet.

"Forgive me, Heda." Clarke said somberly as she knelt before Lexa. She glanced up slightly trying to hide her tight lipped grin and saw Lexa struggling to keep her composure as well. When she stood she saw Titus glaring at her angrily but was unfazed and sat in her chair amongst the other 12 ambassadors.

"Ambassadors of the coalition, it is an honor to still be with you and to serve as your commander." Lexa said evenly as her eyes met every person sitting in the semi circle before her.

"Our alliegence is to you commander." The 12 ambassadors said simultaneously as they respectfully bowed their heads toward the commander.

Lexa bowed her head back to them before continuing, "Now that the mountain is destroyed tell me, what have I missed? What is our first order of business ambassadors?" She said thoughtfully as she looked around.

She was surprised when they all met her gaze with confused looks. As if her next move was obvious.

" Well you must take the power and strength of the great Wanheda of course, commander." The leader from Azgeda said slowly looking pointedly in Clarkes direction.

"The great Wanheda..." Lexa muttered quiet and knowingly as she looked around trying to hide the fact that she had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. She followed everyone's gaze and did a quick double take when all eyes were on one person in the room.

Clarke.

Titus sighed knowing that the commander would be upset with him for not speaking up and telling her exactly who the great Wanheda was but also upset with him for telling her that she was to kill her lover for her supposed power.

"The great Wanheda. The one who took down the mountain men. The one who saved you and brought you back from death. The commander of death herself. Wanheda." Titus said calmly as he gestured towards Clarke who's mouth had seemed to have dropped to the floor.

Lexa's forest green eyes met the sky blue of Clarke as terror twisted acrossed both of their faces.

"Take her spirit commander and you will be the most powerful commander in our history." The ambassador of the desert clan stood and spoke confidently towards his commander. The rest of the ambassadors stood and started to chant.

"Heda! Heda! Heda!" They said in low voices as guards came and took Clarke by the arms and led her to the middle of the room. Lexa watched her carefully, their eyes never leaving each other while the madness broke out around them. Lexa smirked inwardly, she had to give it to Clarke. The blonde held her head high and was as calm as the ocean on a crystal clear morning as she stared confidently at the woman she loved. Lexa wondered if her confidence was in the fact that she knew Lexa wouldn't harm her or if it was in her own pride, knowing that she would die, unafraid.

Lexa showed no expression as Clarke knelt before her looking more beautiful than Lexa ever imagined she could look. Defiant, confident and proud, Clarke wore simple blue jeans and a royal blue t-shirt that made her eyes pop. Her blue eyes burning into Lexa's, waiting for her to make her move. Her eyes widened slightly and her brow furrowed as Lexa drew her sword swiftly and pointed it at the woman she loved.

 **Gotta love a good cliffhanger! Will update later on tonight or tomorrow! Please comment and let me know what you think!**


	7. The Sleeping Warrior

**Posting the next few chapters early because I am going to be busy the rest of the day. I don't know the language they speak on the show and I am terrible at trying to make it up! So the Trigeslang will be bolded haha. I hope you like what is about to come! Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!**

Clarke took a deep breath as she stared into the vibrant forest that Lexa's eyes held, searching deep through the thick shrubbery to see if what she had felt for her only moments ago, was just that. A moment. Lexa held her gaze with an unreadable expression as the chanting grew louder, almost deafening as the girls tried to drowned them out.

Suddenly Lexa's expression soften and she gave Clarke a small smile before her face distorted into a menacing snarl. She raised her sword high above Clarke's head and the blonde closed her eyes tightly. In a motion whose speed was nearly humanly impossible, Lexa whipped her sword around and faced the chanting audience, her sword cutting through the air like a razor.

"EMPLENI!" She shouted and the chanting stopped instantly. Clarke opened her eyes in surprise to see Lexa with her back to her, crouched defensively in front of her. Everyone in the room was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop. Clarke looked around the room and saw fear, anger and confusion etched on the the faces in the room.

"I will not nor will I ever harm the great Wanheda and neither will any of you! Is that clear?" Lexa said forcefully, looking both beautiful and fierce with her sword ready to decapitate any who disagree.

"Yes, Heda!" Everyone in the room shouted and knelt before their commander. Titus knelt slowly, eying Clarke in a way that gave her the goosebumps. She made a mental note of letting Lexa know that he was creeping her out.

"Then you are all dismissed." Lexa

Said evenly, standing up tall and putting on her unreadable expression again, which is one of Lexa's most intriguing of all in Clarke's eyes. Everyone turned and filed out of the room quickly, everyone except Titus.

"Leave us Titus." Lexa said to her right hand man who looked conflicted between leaving and saying something to the commander. Finally he just shook his head and exited quietly. The two women stood face to face in silence for a moment, neither of them really knowing what to say.

Clarke was the first to speak up. "For a second there... I thought you might actually kill me." She laughed a throaty laugh and wiped at the back of her neck. Lexa took an abrupt step forward, closing the distance between them so they were basically nose to nose.

"Ai hodnes. I would never let anyone hurt you. As long as I live I will protect you." Lexa said gently as she cupped Clarke's chin and kissed her lips gently. Clarke pulled back and smiled at the taller woman in front of her.

"So, what are we doing today?" Clarke said excitedly as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Lexa grinned mischievously as Clarke's grin faded slightly.

"Come. Today I shall make you a warrior." Clarke groaned and Lexa laughed as she pulled her by the hand through the tower.

They finally made it to a big room in the basement of the tower. The room was well lit with big windows illuminating the top of the room and weapons of every kind laced the walls of the giant cement enclosure.

"Hey guys." Octavia waved as her and Indra rounded the corner to where Clarke and Lexa were standing. "Ready to put your dukes up?" Octavia said playfully to Clarke as she jumped around her with her fists up punching at the open air.

"Octavia! You are a child." Indra spat at the young girl accusingly. Octavia immediately stopped and bowed to her muttering apologies to her in Trigeslang, the native language or the grounders. Clarke was impressed by how quickly she had picked up on it. Suddenly they head the scampering of tiny feet running down the stairs then saw children of all ages run into the room. They all ran and piled around Lexa's legs, hugging her fiercely and laughing as she almost fell over. Clarke's heart throbbed as she watched Lexa playfully tickle the children and lift them into the air and spin them around. She was a natural with them.

" **Time to show these girls who the real warriors are!"** Lexa bent down and shouted at the children in her native tongue and raised her fist high in the air. The children reacted back by shouting excitedly as they all ran to grab their weapons as Clarke and Octavia eyed them nervously.

"Let's begin." Lexa said to everyone with a smirk.

The first month of training was brutal and Clarke would end up bruised from head to toe nearly everyday. Octavia, having trained before had easily disarmed each child and moved on to the more seasoned warriors within the first week.

"I think you are ready to move on." Lexa said as she stood with her hands behind her back as she watched Clarke fight Aden , her most promising night blood. Clarke spun low and knocked the 14 year old boy's feet out from under him then disarmed him quickly.

" You think so?" Clarke breathed fast, bending over to catch her breath. She reached down and pulled Aden to his feet as the young boy smiled proudly at him.

"You no longer fight like an infant Clarke Kom Skaikru, I was not going easy on you." Aden said with a bow.

"You don't say...?" Clarke said slyly as she touched her forearm that was covered in blood from the gash Aden's sword had torn. " Good fight, Aden." Clarke said as she held out her arm to the boy and he clasped it proudly.

"Good fight, Wanheda." Aden said before bowing to her and then the commander before leaving.

"Woah..." Clarke said slowly as the room started to spin for what seemed like the millionth time today. Her hand went to head as she sank to the floor.

"Clarke. Are you ok?" Lexa rushed to catch her and eased her to the floor.

"Yeah I'm just a little dizzy from being so tired and I'm kind of nauseous." Clarke said clutching her stomach as she yawned.

"Well maybe if you would sleep at night you needn't have to worry about nearly fainting." Lexa smirked at her girlfriend.

"Are you complaining about having sex with me every night commander?" Clarke said in her most taken back tone, her hand coming to her chest.

"I am definitely not. But you have certainly tested my ability to keep the clans happy, the night bloods trained and our people fed all the whilst not sleeping at all." She laughed and held Clarke as she leaned against her chest.

"I'm sorry. Maybe we should just go back to bed now?" Clarke said sleepily with her eyes close as she cuddled into Lexa's chest.

"My always tired Sky Primcess and not to mention the Great Wanheda! Always tired. Always wanting to sleep with me." Lexa whispered into her ear with a smile.

"Hmmmm..." Clarke sighed and snuggled against Lexa's chest until her breathing slowed and her body relaxed.

"Clarke...? Clarke?" Lexa shook the blonde lightly but she did not stir. Lexa smiled and kissed the tip of her head before picking her up and carrying her out the door.

"Heda is she ok?" Titus said worriedly as he saw the commander carrying the sleeping sky girl.

"Yes Titus. She is just tired, that's all. Now help me get her to my room." Lexa said calmly.

Although it was midday, Lexa tucked Clarke into her bed and kissed her before heading off to see about the problems flowkru was having with their fishing nets.

She entered the conference room and sat down heavily into her chair. Suddenly the lack of sleep she had experienced this month felt like it came crashing down on her all at once. She leaned back ad closed her eyes as she heard Titus enter.

"What have you brought for me Titus?" Lexa said keeping her eyes closed and head back against her chair.

"Heda, flowkru would like you to know that their nets are up and running again. The thundrekru wants to know if we need fresh rain water as they just experienced another heavy downpour." Titus informed the commander. Lexa just nodded before sitting up sleepily, trying to open her eyes.

"Heda there is also something else I wanted to discuss with you, it's about the sky girl..." Titus started but Lexa just held up her hand to silence him.

"Enough Flamekeeper. Thank you for your loyalty. You are dismissed." Lexa said with a wave of her hand. Titus bowed and exited the room quickly. Lexa sighed and started going through the stack of papers on her desk slowly.

When Lexa got back to her room that evening she was surprised when she didn't find Clarke still sleeping peacefully in her bed.

"Hey babe..." She had picked up one of Clarke's many annoying "sky people" phrases and silently cursed for using that word. "Clarke where are you?" She called out as she sat on the bed taking her shoe off.

"In here..." A weak voice called from the bathroom. Lexa's brow furrowed and she ran into where the nearly unrecognizable voice came from.

"What are you ..." She started but was cut off by Clarke throwing up loudly into the toilet. She knelt down and scooted closer to Clarke, rubbing her back and she threw up over and over.

"Lex, don't. Go away I don't want you to see me like this." Clarke breathed, her face as pale as a cloud.

"I am not leaving you Clarke. You are sick." Lexa said as she stood and wetted a rag to put on Clarke's forehead. She felt her head. No fever. Strange.

"All the more reason to..." Clarke's face literally turned green and she threw up violently again while Lexa held her hair back.

"Stay away." She finished after all of her insides felt like they were now out.

"Not a chance." Lexa said quietly as she took Clarke into her arms and held her lightly. They both sat on the cold bathroom floor, Lexa cradling Clarke until she was sure she had stopped vomitting. Lexa picked up her girlfriend and tucked her into bed again before leaving to go get some food and medicine for her to take when she had awoken.

She was met by Titus once again who had made it his job to hang outside Lexa's door lately to pave back and forth.

"How is Wanheda, commander?" Titus said hastily, Lexa looked surprised at Titus's worry for her girlfriend knowing what he thought of her love for the girl.

"She's not well. She seems to be very sick to her stomach but luckily no fever." Lexa reported to Titus who instantly and visibly turned ashen and stood as still as a statue.

"What is it Titus?" Lexa's eyebrows crunched together as she studied the flamekeeper's face. He opened and closed his mouth and few times but nothing came out.

"I have to go. Clarke might need me soon. Go home Titus." Lexa put her hand in Titus's shoulder as she passed and he went to follow her but knew that it wasn't the right time. Everything he thought to be legend was now a possibility as he watched the commander in awe as she walked away.


	8. Down With The Sickness

**One of my favorite chapters to write but I am also a bit nervous to post it…. Let me know what you think after you read it! Thanks!**

A week had passed and still Clarke was not getting any better. Even though she felt better after she ate, quickly after everything would just come back up. She insisted that she was fine and was just drained from training so hard but Lexa wasn't believing it.

"I'm taking you to your mother. We need to figure out what is wrong with you." Lexa said quickly as she flew around the room packing their bags to go to Arcadia as soon as possible. Clarke laid on the bathroom floor moaning quietly as as another wave of nausea hit her and she tried to throw up again but only dry heaved bike into the toilet.

"See. It's not normal to any person to stay I'll this long." Lexa walked swiftly over to Clarke and held a glad of water to her mouth and the younger girl took a gulp. "We ha r to get to Arcadia, your mother will fix you." Lexa spun around and continued packing muttering to herself.

Clarke opened her eyes lazily and noticed that Lexa looked rather frazzled and had dark circles under her eyes.

"Babe... You're tired. Let's sleep before we go." Clarke said hoarsely. Her throat burned from past few weeks of throwing up non stop.

"No. We leave now." Lexa clasped the last bag shut and heaved everything into her shoulders. "I'll go and get the horses ready and I'll be right back to get you." She said as she bent down and kissed Clarke's cool forehead.

Like always Titus was outside pacing in the hall in front of the elevator waiting to asked Lexa how Clarke was doing.

Before he could ask, Lexa beat him to the punch line, " She is ok for now but the vomitting has not stopped and she has lost a considerable amount of weight." Lexa said quickly as she neared the exit. " We must get her to Arcadia at once so her mother can heal her."

"Heda there is something I must tell you.." Titus started but was once again silenced by the commander.

"Not now Titus! Now help me ready the horses and..." Lexa stopped as she heard a voice behind her.

"Here what he has to say Commander Lexa Kom Trikru." The soft voice said as she turned she saw a young pretty brown haired woman standing elegantly behind her. Instantly she knew that she was one of the past commanders because of the tattoo she had on her forearm but Lexa had never seen or spoken to this Commander before.

The woman smiled at Lexa's confused look . "Titus has information that will be of great value to you. A rare piece of information that will change the future of our people and of your life completely." The commander said to Lexa as she took in her appearance. The woman dressed like that of the sky people but had the marking of the great commanders of the past.

"Prime Heda..?" Lexa whispered softly as she watched the woman smiled at her knowingly before disappearing.

Lexa breathed in sharply and turned to face Titus who was unfazed by the recent conversation he did not hear. He was used to Lexa speaking with the commanders of the past as the flame allows. The flame that is embedded into the base of the neck of each commander and taken from them and past down to the next. The flame holds each spirit of every commander it has hosted.

"Titus, what is it that you need to tell me." Lexa said evenly as she knew she would be a fool to disregard a message from any commander let a lone Prime Heda herself.

Titus took a deep breath and wiped the sweat out of his brow with the back of his hand.

"Heda, there is a legend- no a truth that was well known amongst our people many many years ago. Since then, time has led this truth to become legend as no commander has been known to do this since." Titus said slowly looking an unreadable Lexa straight in the eye.

"Lexa, there is more than one reason as to why I tell you that love is weakness. No other commander, besides the first Prime Heda, has lived long enough to become bonded to their eternal companion." Titus said gently to Lexa who was slightly taken back at him using her first name. He paused to look at her to see if anything he was saying was starting to make any sense to her. She stared back and him with an unreadable expression and nodded at him to continue.

He sighed but went on. "The first Commander was named Becca and she was one of the Skaikru." He said clearly and Lexa gasped inwardly at this new information. She was a defendant from the sky like Clarke.

"She created the flame and brought it to Earth and shared it's great knowledge with our people. Before she implanted the flame into her own mind, the legend says her blood ran red." Titus explained as Lexa started tapping her floor anxiously. She didn't want or need a history lesson right now even though she found her own history quite interesting.

"When she landed she met and fell in love with one of us. And they had a child together that was unlike any other child our people had ever heard of. A child that bore black blood instead of red. The child grew up to be the fiercest and smartest commander in our history, taking down thousands of mountain men and clans alike."

Lexa nodded remembering the story of the smart and brave commander named Lily. Such a delicate name for someone who led her people of just over 500 to victory against 3000.

Titus stopped his story and took another deep breath as he looked at Lexa thoughtfully.

"Well... What's the point of this legend Titus?" Lexa said impatiently as moments passed without a word from the flamekeeper.

He shook his head and chuckled before meeting her gaze once again.

"What I thought was legend is legend no more Lexa Kom Trikru. Our first commander, Becca bonded with someone named Sasha Kom Trikru. And together they created the first night blood." Titus said evenly and stopped as he took in Lexa's confused face. The first time she had shown any emotion during their conversation.

"Sasha...but...?" Lexa shook her head at Titus. "A woman...?" She said doubtfully knowing that such a feat was impossible.

"Lexa the flame offers you an extraordinary advantage in this life. In fact it is what is keeping you alive right now. Without it you would not survive." Titus said as he clasped his hands behind his back.

Titus took a sharp breath before continuing slowly.

"The flame...also allows its host to create life, regardless of gender, Lexa. It is not biased. Prime Heda made it specifically for this reason." Titus now spoke softly as Lexa's face twisted deeper into confusion as she took in his words, not fully understanding what he meant.

"Clarke is not sick, Lexa." Titus said gently as the room started spinning, Lexa dropping her bags to the floor as she backed against the wall and slid down it. Titus's story finally sinking in and starting to make sense to her. She put her head between her legs and started breathing deeply, in and out. This can't be.

"Impossible." She whispered to herself.

"If this legend is truth..." Titus paused shortly, " then I believe that Clarke is pregnant with your child."


	9. Maybe, baby?

**WHAAATT! Haha **SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS****

 **Wouldn't it be so cool if they could have a baby of their own. My imagination might have gotten the best of me while creating this part of the story but I liked it. More to come soon!**

Lexa could not calm her breathing and her heart was racing in her chest. Tears streamed down her face. She did not know if they were falling from fear or happiness or shock... The list of emotions that now buried her were endless.

"Heda, just breathe in and out like this," Titus knelt beside the girl and breathed in and out slowly as the girl tried to copy his breaths. Moments passed before either of them spoke, until Lexa could breathe normally again.

"Why didn't you tell me...I... We wouldn't have... Or maybe...?" Titus nodded as he saw his Heda speechless for the first time. She always seemed to know exactly what to say but in this situation, he understood.

"It was only legend and speculation until now, Heda. Forgive me." He said softly.

Lexa huffed out a long breath of air, "Clarke is pregnant... With MY child?" She said to no one in particular as she stood swiftly and started pacing back and forth. She muttered to herself quietly for a long time while Titus stood and watched her, making sure that she was safe and still breathing.

Lexa stopped suddenly. "No. No. You have to be wrong she can't be." Lexa said sternly to Titus.

"He is correct Lexa." Becca's voice said softly behind her. "I created the flame partly so that I could one day, be a mother. Lily's night blood was the result of Sasha and I's unique love combined with the flame. Once the flame attached to Lily, someone of night blood descent, a type of blood stronger than red, it attached to that and only that thereafter. Life is precious to me Lexa. Don't take this child- your child- for granted. Enjoy your little one. Teach him or her our ways, you and Clarke will be great mothers." Becca spoke to Lexa's back, Lexa being too shocked to turn around, her eyes bulging widely as Becca Prime Heda spoke to her once again before disappearing.

"I'm having a- we're having a... Baby." Lexa breathed out slowly, practicing her controlled breathing once more. "Our own... Baby... Oh my god." Lexa said to the wall. Titus rolled his eyes at her use of the Skaikru phrase that she had picked up from Clarke.

Suddenly Lexa's bedroom door swung open making both Lexa and Titus jump as a very tired and weak looking Clarke stood in the doorway.

"So are we going now or what?" She panted, every word coming out strained from being weak. Her face looked pale and she swallowed like she was holding back more bile that was rising to her throat as her hand came to her stomach.

Lexa stood swiftly and slowly walked up to Clarke almost cautiously eyeing her up and down before throwing her arms around her girlfriend and holding her so tight that it made it hard for Clarke to breathe.

"O...k what is happening..?" Clarke whispered as Lexa continued to hug the mother of her growing child. An impossible event made possible by the flame that made her who she is. The flame that made her child who it was.

"Let's go get you back in bed before I tell you the craziest thing you will and have ever heard." Lexa said softly as she ran her hands under Clarke's shirt so she could trace her back gently.

"And you believe this...?" Clarke said for the millionth time after hearing the story Lexa had told her about the flame, the first commander, the first commander's miracle child and now her supposed miraculous pregnancy.

"I do." Lexa said calmly as she sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed the back of Clarke's hand with her thumb.

"No."Clarke said shaking her head as she started to get up. "No I can't be..." She stopped and looked at Lexa apologetically before running into the bathroom to dry heave some more.

When Lexa walked in she saw Clarke sitting on the floor by the toilet, leaning her head against the wall staring at nothing in particular. Lexa handed her girlfriend a drink of water, sat down next to her and stared at nothing with her for a long time. She glanced at Clarke quickly when Clarke put her hand to her stomach and rubbed it thoughtfully. Lexa's eyes stayed on Clarke's stomach while she spoke.

" I haven't had my period for two months now.." Clarke spoke softly staring at he wall. Lexa cocked her head to the side not knowing what she had meant by "period."

"You know a menstrual cycle. I haven't had one since I came here..." Clarke said when she saw Lexa's confusion. The older girl nodded slowly when she grasped the concept.

"I am... I am pregnant aren't I? You are the only person I have been with in months almost a year actually...But it doesn't make sense..." She said to Lexa who didn't say anything in return. "What are we going to do? How did this happen?" She said to Lexa who had a grin playing at the corners of her mouth.

"If you didn't insisted on making love to me three or four times a night every night for the past 2 months maybe this wouldn't be..." She smiled and poked Clarke's

stomach softly.

"This." Lexa continued softly with a reverence that made Clarke shiver as Lexa placed her hand gently on the surface of Clarke's now flat stomach.

Clarke sighed and grabbed Lexa's hand that was placed carefully on her stomach. The brunette's eyes were wide with wonder as she stared down at Clarke's womb that now was a host to THEIR baby. Clarke shook her head and laughed as she looked down at her stomach as well.

"I can't believe this." Clarke said quietly. "We are having a baby..." She turned and gave Lexa a small smile and squeezed her hand lightly.

"We are having a baby." Lexa replied exasperatedly as she looked over at the blonde girl who had laid her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes.

Lexa's heart burned with a newfound love she felt for the woman next to her. A single tear fell from her eye as she kissed the top of Clarke's head. And this time she knew without a doubt that it was a happy tear.


	10. I Can Hear Your Heart Beat

**Ok so I can't stop writing this story. I hope you are liking it as much as I am! Thanks for reading! Comment and let me know what you think and maybe what direction you would like to see them go from here! Thanks again!**

"Why do we still have to go to Arcadia?" Clarke whined as she straddled her horse along with Octavia, Indra and six other warriors that Lexa had accompany them.

"Because you are still sick remember." Lexa said quietly as she pulled her horse closer to Clarke's trying to be discreet but failing as Octavia eyed them closely.

"Yeah thanks to you. What have you done to me..." Clarke said accusingly as she glared at her lover. Suddenly her face went extremely pale again and she moaned trying not to throw up again.

Lexa sighed, shook her head and smiled a little at her pregnant girlfriend's complaining. She also felt bad that she had ended up being so sick and it was, in fact, partly her fault. Lexa caught Octavia staring at the two of them suspiciously and quickly clicked her horse forward to

start their journey to Arcadia.

"Are you going to be okay, Wanheda?" Mikko asked worriedly the handsome young warrior who now had stopped along side Clarke for the 4th time for her to throw up.

"Mikko! Quit stopping when I stop. It's weird to have you watch me puke." Clarke said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

"Wanheda, the commander has made me swear with my life that I will not let you out of my site." Mikko said seriously as he handed her some water.

"I know. It's just weird." She said as she rinsed out her mouth and drank the water he had offered her. The to of them were now a ways behind the rest of the group since Clarke had stopped so many times.

"I'm sorry to say this Wanheda but I have never seen anyone as ill as you are." Mikko said while flinching away from the small blonde girl.

Clarke rolled her eyes at the young man and clicked her horse forward without another word.

By the time they arrived to Arcadia Clarke and Mikko had caught up with the group and Clarke was riding along side Lexa. She was actually more like leaning on Lexa's shoulder, looking like death it's self as they trotted into the camp.

Abby came running up to meet them with a huge smile but the closer she got the farther her smile fell.

"What happened to her? Clarke honey are you ok?" Abby spoke quickly and quietly as Lexa handed Clarke down to her mother.

Clarke moaned and looked at Lexa for some help explaining the crazy recent events that have taken place in their lives. Lexa quickly and to Clarke's side to help her mother get her to the med station.

"Woah. What the hell happened to you? You look terrible." Raven said loudly as she passed Clarke in between her mother and Lexa, her arms draped around their shoulders as they practically carried her to the med station.

"Nice to see you too Raven." Clarke said with a slight smirk, looking a little more like herself beneath her pale skin and faded blue eyes. Lexa had braided her hair down her back in an intricate braid making her resemble the grounders more than her own people.

"She's super 'sick'." Octavia said to Raven sarcastically as she put air quotations around the word "sick." Which caused her to receive a mix of confused stares to murderous glares from the people following the small group to the med station.

"How long has she been like this?" Abby asked Lexa. Lexa didn't reply for a few moments as she thought about what to give away.

"She has been vomitting profusely for about two or three weeks? " Lexa said questioningly as she looked at Clarke who nodded slightly in agreeance.

"Why didn't you bring her to me sooner? She looks like death warmed over." Abby spat out angrily at Lexa, who exchanged a nervous look with Clarke.

"What am I missing?" Abby said annoyed at the girls silent conversation they were sharing together.

"Abby I..." Lexa started but was stopped suddenly when Clarke turned and puked all over her.

"I...am so sorry." Clarke said in between dry heaving as she looked pleadingly at Lexa. But Lexa could see the small smile her girlfriend was holding back. This was pay back.

"Sure you are." Lexa said evenly as she tried to hold herself away from her clothes which just wasn't working.

"Come with me. I have some clothes you can change into. You look about my size." Raven said to Lexa, crinkling her nose in disgust at the smell.

"Thank you. Clarke I'll come find you later." Lexa said to her girlfriend who gave her a thumbs up as she continued to puke while her mother held her hair back and talked to her softly.

After a quick shower and throwing on the tight ripped jeans and low cut black V-neck shirt Raven had given her. Lexa exited the bathroom and found both Octavia and Raven eyeing her suspiciously. Arms crossed and eyes narrowed both girls stared hard at the commander who looked like a deer in headlights as she looked between the two.

"So what's really going on with Clarke?" Octavia said seriously as Lexa sighed and tried to get passed them.

"Nope. Just because you're the "commander" and you have a smokin hot body of a model, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want." Raven said seriously side stepping to block Lexa's exit as Octavia elbowed her hard in the ribs.

"Um ow. What was that for? " Raven breathed out harshly elbowing her back.

"Not the time for compliments." Octavia muttered quickly. Lexa tried not to smile at the two women in front of her who were acting like children but couldn't when she felt the sides of her mouth turn upward.

"So what's really wrong with Clarke? Is she going to be okay? You two have been acting so weird lately." Octavia said to the commander anxiously.

Lexa let out a long breath and gestured for them to sit on Raven's bed.

When she had both of their attention she realized that she was nervous to speak openly to the two women in front of her. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before Raven spoke up.

"Well... Is she dying or something?" She said impatiently as she glared at the older girl.

"No! Oh my god, no!" Lexa said quickly and both girls looked at each other and started laughing. "What is funny?" Lexa said seriously.

"You just sounded just like Clarke, commander that's all." Octavia said as she patted Lexa's arm lightly. Lexa rolled her eyes and continued slowly.

"Well I guess you will both find out sooner or later so here it goes." Lexa took a deep breath and said the sentence that still didn't seem real to her.

" Clarke is pregnant. With my child…."

Raven looked like she had just seem a ghost and Octavia had her hands cupped over her mouth as she stifled a scream as Lexa recalled her story to them for a second time.

"So you... With all of your womanly equipment... Got Clarke... Pregnant... Because of a creepy flame that is implanted in your neck that gave you like some mad stallion powers of some kind...? " Raven said slowly as Lexa rolled her eyes at her.

"Yes. Essentially." Lexa replied tiredly, getting sick of the same questions from her girlfriends friends.

"Do you really have black blood?" Raven asked again and Octavia nodded at her.

"She does I have seen it!" Octavia said excitedly,looking at Lexa like she was seeing the light for the first time.

Raven narrowed her eyes still unconvinced and Lexa sighed. She quickly pulled a knife from her boot and cupped the end of the knife in her hand causing the black liquid to fall in little droplets on the floor. She looked up at Raven to see if that satisfied her curiosity and found the girl wide-eyed and nodding.

"Ok I believe you." Raven said as if she were in a trance. She stared at Lexa like she was some kind of rare species that hadn't been identified as poisonous or not.

Lexa looked at them both, Octavia staring in utter awe and Raven cringing away like a single touch would somehow impregnate her at well. Lexa smirked at them before standing.

"Is your interrogation complete? Because now I must go face the wrath of Abby." Lexa said seriously as she stood up to leave.

"Ugh.. Good luck with that Hoo Dee nee." Raven snorted sarcastically. Lexa gave her a blank look.

"Thank you..?" Lexa said questioningly and the two girls laughed as she exited room of Raven Reyes.

When she got to the med Station she found Abby, Kane and Clarke talking lowly obviously in a heated discussion. Lexa was surprised when she took in Clarke's appearance, some color had returned to her face and she had the strength to sit up by herself as she fought with the two adults beside her. As Lexa entered the room the three of them stopped talking and turned to stare at Lexa. Clarke looked at her apologetically, Abby put her hands on her hips and gave her a cold stare and Kane looked like he was seeing her for the first time as some sort of mystical creature.

"What is the meaning of this?" Abby yelled at her as she stalked towards her holding up four pink sticks that all had two pink lines on them.

"I am not sure..." Lexa looked passed Abby at Clarke for clarification on what exactly those sticks meant.

"They're pregnancy tests Lex. One line means not pregnant and two lines mean pregnant." Clarke informed her a small smile lit up her face.

Lexa looked back at the sticks in Abby's hand and notice two perfect pink lines on each stick and she smiled. She side stepped a furious Abby and ran over to Clarke and hugged her fiercely. Clarke threw her arms around the taller girl's neck and laughed as Lexa lifted her up.

A miracle they never knew they would be happy about now grew between them.

"You're happy about this?! This odd pregnancy that this woman did to you?! Clarke you are still just a child yourself!" Abby yelled at Clarke as the two of the broke apart, smiles fading. "How is this even possible?" She said pointedly at Lexa.

"Mom I have explained it to you five times already. Lex show her your scar." Clarke said heatedly to her mother as Lexa turned and swooped her hair to the side to show Abby the scar of where the flame was inserted.

"But I don't understand.. You're still my little girl." Abby's tough charade slipping as her voice broke at the end. Tears welled up in her eyes and Clarke walked over and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"And I'll always be your little girl mom. Even if I have a child of my own." Clarke said reassuringly.

"When, you have a child of your own." Kane corrected her but still looked skeptically at the women in front of him.

"So how many moons until the baby arrives." Lexa asked looking at Clarke and Abby with a hint of worry in her voice. She knew the winter months could be harsh and child bearing and survival was extremely hard during those months. Clarke and her mother looked at each other, both trying to calculate the baby's arrival by moons instead of months. Clarke was quicker in her response.

"Six moons from now.." Clarke said as a terrified look crossed her face as she looked at Lexa. She reached for her hand as the tears started falling from her eyes and Lexa quickly grabbed her hand and knelt in front of her.

"What is it Clarke? Are you feeling sick again?" Lexa said, worry filling her voice as she gently ran her fingers through Clarke's hair.

"No it's just that..." Clarke glanced around the room at her mother and Kane.

"Abby, Chancellor, would you mind giving us a moment?" Lexa asked them politely and they both reluctantly left the two women to talk amongst themselves.

"Clarke. What's wrong?" Lexa asked starting to get panicked that maybe she was hurting or something was wrong with the baby. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa and sobbed even harder.

"Lex I don't know if I am ready for this, I mean I am only 19! What if I am not a good mom? What if something happens to you and I have to raise this baby by myself? Oh my god, what would I do without you Lex? YouralwaysrunningoffintobattleandyoucantdothattomeLex! This is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me! " Clarke said so fast through her sobs that Lexa had a hard time deciphering what she had said but understood enough to respond.

"Clarke." Lexa said calmly as she pulled away from her girlfriend to look in her eyes. "I cannot promise you my life. I am the commander of the 12 clans and battle is always inevitable. But I can promise you that for as long as I live, I will give you and our child all of me. I will be by your side and our child's every step of the way, as long as my life allows it. " Clarke nodded knowing that Lexa's promise to her was genuine. She knew that Lexa would never make a promise she couldn't keep.

"Secondly, I know that you are young, as am I, but age is just a number. You are the strongest woman I have ever met and I love you more than I can express to you with just simple words. I know you can do this."

"And lastly..." Lexa said with a smile as she knelt before Clarke and grabbed both of her hands. "I know the events that have taken place in our lives have been anything but easy. We were enemies, friends, friend that almost got eaten by Paunau, more than friends, fought a battle together, won a battle together, I almost died and you saved me... " Lexa smiled up at Clarke who was now laughing through her tears as she recalled her relationship with Lexa.

"And now we get to experience something that has happened only one other time in the history of the universe. It is... A great honor and blessing to be able to have a child with you, Ai hodnes. And there's no one else I'd rather start a family with than you, Clarke Griffin." Lexa said softly as a fresh tears fell from Clarke's eyes as she smiled at the green-eyed beauty in front of her. Lexa took a deep breath and reached into the back of Raven's ripped jeans and pulled out a small wooden box. And when she opened it, Clarke gasped. A ring with a skinny golden band and a single diamond in the middle gleamed brightly against the hand carved wooden box that held its beauty.

"Clarke, I know we have done this a little of of order but considering the circumstances I wouldn't have my life any other way. So Clarke Griffin... Will you marry me?" Lexa said softly as she looked up into Clarke's wide surprised blue eyes.

Silence filled the room except for Clarke's constant sniffling from crying. Lexa shifted nervously as she watched Clarke who had an unreadable expression on her face. Suddenly Clarke burst into another fit of sobs surprising Lexa who was now seriously worried that she didn't want to marry her.

"Oh m-my g-god. Lexa! Of course I'll marry you!" She sobbed as she threw her arms around the very confused but very happy commander who hugged her back.

The women had not noticed the audience that had slipped into the room during Lexa's proposal and only looked over when they heard Abby sniffling, happy tears streaming down her face. Octavia gave them a thumbs up with Lincoln who had his arm around Octavia smiling and Raven limped over to them both and hugged them tightly.

"That was one of the sweetest things I have ever heard! Commander you're such a softy." Raven teased as she nudged Lexa who rolled her eyes at her.

"That's my babe! She's a big softy at heart." Clarke squeezed Lexa who now just looked annoyed as everyone laughed. But was being a good sport and taking the teasing to make Clarke happy.

"Congratulations you two." Abby said to the happy couple who beamed back at her. "Now would you like to see your baby's heartbeat?" She said excitedly as the two girl's looked at each other with excitement.

"Yes!" They both said simultaneously as Clarke's mother left to grab the portable ultrasound machine.

"I love you Lexa." Clarke said tiredly as she laid back against the taller woman lifting her shirt to get ready to hear their baby for he first time. She hummed happily as she twisted and admired the shining ring on her finger while Lexa played with her hair, watching her in total bliss.

Lexa kissed the top of her head and sat back as Abby brought a strange machine next to the bed they were on.

" I love you too, Clarke. Both of you." She whispered as she placed her hand on Clarke's exposed belly.

They both took a deep breath as Abby turned on the machine and rubbed a slimy blue goo over Clarke's abdomen. Moments passed and everyone held their breath as she moved a small cone shaped device over Clarke's belly. And then she found him, he was the only one that made a sound in the quiet medical room.

The sound of his strong heartbeat bounced off the walls and made its way into the hearts of those watching. And they all smiled.


	11. Hungry

**Here's another update! For some reason when I post multiple chapters in one day FanFic doesn't post that my story has been updated… So if you're not following this story but want to see the updates, you'd better just hit the follow button! Haha. Hope you like this chapter. I don't plan on ending this story anytime soon so let me know if you think its going too slow or whatever. Thanks for reading!**

"What if we named him James?" Clarke said as they walked hand in hand from the med station to the cafeteria to get Clarke some food.

"James... After my father? Definitely not." She laughed and continued, " How do you know it's a boy anyway? We only heard its heartbeat and saw a little black bean shape on your mother's magical...light...box."

Clarke laughed lightly at Lexa's description of the ultrasound machine. "Lex the magical light box is call an ultrasound machine. And our little bean is not an "it" it's a "him"... Well at least I think." Clarke said as they entered the cafeteria. There were only a handful of people in the place and usually they all would have stopped everything they were doing to stare at "the grounder commander" holding hands with one of them. But since Lexa was dressed in Raven's clothes and her hair was down, hanging in beautiful thick brown waves, hardly anyone even looked up at the two women.

Clarke's attention was suddenly on the delicious food that was laid along the long banquet tables. Cooked rabbit from the forest, fresh fruit and vegetables, a tomato bisque soup AND the sky people had dug into their food storage to cook up some Mac and cheese.

Clarke squealed excitedly and pulled a worried Lexa towards the line of food. Lexa watched with worry as Clarke piled her plate a mile high with a variety of food, a portion of that being the gross looking gooey orange stuff that Lexa had never seen before. Clarke practically ran to a nearby table while Lexa skipped the plate and grabbed a fresh green apple.

Clarke closed her eyes and breathed in the aroma coming from her food. When she opened her eyes Lexa couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Clarke looked like a wolf getting ready to dig into a nice juicy deer. Clarke started shoveling food in her mouth, forgetting that her fiancé or anyone else was watching her.

Lexa cringed as she watched. She knew Clarke hadn't eaten solid food for weeks and also knew that this kind of eating wasn't going to end well.

"Clarke maybe you shouldn't eat so quickly. Your mother suggested that you start off with a lite meal remember?" Lexa spoke skeptically as Clarke snapped out of her feeding frenzy, wiping her mouth with a blue napkin.

"Umm and when have you ever known me to listen to my mother...?" Clarke laughed and looked at Lexa pointedly while she stuffed another spoonful of Mac n' cheese in her mouth with a grin.

Lexa raised her eyebrows at her new fiancé in amusement. She leaned forward and spoke quietly so only the two of them could hear.

"How are you going to teach our child to listen to its mothers if you won't listen to yours?" Lexa raised her eyebrows up and down teasingly at Clarke who furrowed her brow.

"That's a low blow, Lex. Already using the baby to guilt me." Clarke said with a mouthful of food. "But fine you win. I won't eat anymore." Clarke said as she swallowed quickly.

"That's probably a good thing because you ate everything on your plate in less than five minutes." Lexa chuckled and took a bite of her apple. "You have terrible table manners by the way." She laughed again.

Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled as she watched her girlfriend eat her apple.

"How do you make eating an apple look so damn sexy?" Clarke said as she cocked her head to the side with curiosity , examining every bite Lexa took.

Lexa smiled and took another bite slowly making her eyes droop longingly. Clarke laughed and blushed slightly at how

good looking her fiancé was.

"Seriously stop or you might be the next thing I eat." Clarke said with a wink and a sly grin. Lexa's eyes widened as she choked on the piece of apple in her mouth. She went into a coughing fit as her cheeks turned pink from embarrassment.

"Oh and the graceful commander chokes on her apple!" Clarke shouted while laughed at Lexa who was shaking her head at her childish blonde Sky Princess.

She smiled at her, glad to see that she was feeling better.

Neither of them noticed when Bellamy Blake walked up to their table until he cleared his throat loudly.

"Clarke can I have a word with you in private." He said politely to her while glaring at Lexa.

"Uh yeah sure Bel." She said to her friend, eyeing Lexa apologetically.

Lexa just took another bite of her apple and winked at Clarke.

Bellamy and Clarke walked side by side for a long time in silence until they reached the ladder that led up to the top of the wall that guarded Arcadia. Bellamy gestured for Clarke to climb up. When they reached the top they both sat and took in the small camp below them.

"Clarke I don't know what to say or do anymore." Bellamy said as he looked out across the vast forest surrounding their home.

"What do you mean? It looks like things are running smoothly here." Clarke said with a smile as she watched Jasper and Maya walk hand in hand to the med station. Maya still had to were a gas mask outside but with a dose of Jaspers blood everyday, she was becoming more adapted to the radiation levels of the outside world. Clarke looked across the camp and saw Lexa exiting the cafeteria followed by Raven and then Lincoln and Octavia who were kissing as they walked.

"I just want you to know that you have more than one choice besides the one your choosing right now." Bellamy said softly as he looked at the woman he had come to love. Clarke sat confused and shook her head not understanding what he meant.

"Clarke I can give you a better life than she can. I have known you for so long and I know that you belong here with your people. With me." Bellamy said as he did the unexpected. He leaned in a kissed Clarke who staggered backward but didn't quite escape. Bellamy pulled away looking hurt and sighed.

"Bellamy what are you doing?" Clarke yelled as she wiped at her mouth. She saw the pain on his face and softened her tone.

"Look, you are a great friend and like a brother to me but seriously I am taken." She said as she held out her hand. He took in the sparkling ring with wide eyes and looked back at Clarke.

"Let me guess, Lexa?" He said coolly with a shake of his head.

"Bel, I love her and we are about to..." She stopped not knowing if she should tell him about the uniqueness of their situation right now.

"About to what? Kill another mountain full of mostly innocent people?" Bellamy said snidely. When Clarke didn't respond he turned to apologize to her knowing that she only meant to save their people. Instead he was met with a very pale faced blonde who had her hand up to her mouth breathing in and out slowly.

"Clarke are you ok-" Bellamy said but was cut off.

"I have to go." Clarke whispered from behind her hand as she hurried to the ground. She ran through the gate and was met by Lexa, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln and few of Lexa's guards one being Mikko.

Mikko recognized Clarke's pale face and his eyes widened as he slowly took a few steps back. Lexa ran up to Clarke and grabbed her by the shoulders

and cringed knowing what was about to happen as she looked at Clarke who was now turning a sickly greenish color.

Clarke put her hands on top of Lexa's shoulders and bent over as she breathed heavily. Lexa started rubbing her back and looked over her shoulder at the group behind her.

"Run!" She mouthed to them and they all scattered quickly.

"Clarke?" Lexa said slowly but was silenced when Clarke quickly put her finder to her lips. She suddenly stood up and looked at Lexa pleadingly and then she lost it. She threw up a pretty fountain of orange vomit all over the ground as Lexa did a quick spin around to her backside.

"I am so sorry Clarke." Lexa cooed apologetically as she held Clarke's long blonde hair back. She wished that she could take her pain away for just this one time but knew this was Clarke burden to bear. When Clarke had finally finished she sat down abruptly on the ground trying to catch her breath.

"I have decided that..your child is a demon..." Clarke said tiredly and out of breath which made Lexa laugh.

"Would now be the proper time to say, I told you so?" Lexa said with a smirk. Clarke glared at her as she tired to clean herself up a bit. Ahead, Abby walked swiftly up to the girls and bent down next to Clarke.

"Lexa, I told you to make sure Clarke takes eating slow." Abby scowled the brunette.

"I am sorry Abby it was irresponsible of me to let her eat like that. I will try to be more... Persuasive next time." Lexa said knowingly and glancing at Clarke.

"You guys I'm right here and I can take care of myself." Clarke said as she got up slowly but quickly sat back down her hands going to her head. "Oh man, stood up to fast."

Lexa and Abby exchanged a look of worry and a slight hint of a smile coming to both of their faces.

Lexa walked along side Clarke as she gingerly sipped some lemon and ginger root tea to calm her stomach and rid her of the constant nausea she felt these days.

"So Bellamy kissed me..." Clarke said cringing away from Lexa slightly afraid that she would be upset.

"I saw." Lexa said with a grin as she took in Clarke's worried expression. "How was it?" Lexa asked her lips tight as she tried not to laugh.

"Um you saw me almost barf in his mouth didn't you." She laughed and nudged Lexa with her arm.

"Yes it was quite comical." Lexa said finally giving into the laughter she had been holding back.

"Geez! I tell you someone kissed me and you just laugh! Your supposed to go beat him up or something! " Clarke said as she laughed, amused at Lexa's response to this odd situation.

"I trust you Clarke. And thank you for telling me." Lexa said seriously as she took her by the hand. "Did you tell him about the baby?" Lexa said as she looked towards Clarke's abdomen.

"No... I just find it weird and tiring trying to explain it to everyone." Clarke said with a hint of annoyance. They continued to walk in silence til they were out of Arcadia and reached the edge of the forest.

"Your mother told me that typically women are more sick when they are pregnant with girls than they are with boys." Lexa said matter a factually as they entered the privacy of the woods. The setting sun cast huge shadows across the forest floor making it look more threatening and scary but with Lexa by her side, Clarke feared nothing.

"She told me that too. She also said that she never got over her nausea for the duration of her pregnancy with me until I was born." Clarke frowned and kicked at the dirt.

"Would you rather our baby be a boy or a girl?" Clarke questioned Lexa.

Lexa sighed, sat down and leaning against a huge redwood tree as Clarke followed.

"I just want a healthy child. And for it to be as beautiful and strong as its mother." Lexa said squeezing Clarke's hand and looking up at the stars that were starting to shine. "But you know how you said you have a feeling that it's a boy, well I feel it's the opposite." She replied thoughtfully as Clarke watched her.

"A girl? Ok well if you think it's a girl then stop calling her an "it" Clarke said with a laugh.

Lexa turned to face her.

"This is really happening isn't it." Lexa said to Clarke. It was the first time Clarke had ever heard and seen fear in Lexa's strong and fierce demeanor.

"It is, I guess." Clarke said with concern as she took Lexa's hand. Lexa took a deep breath and cast her gaze to the heavens again as Clarke tried to read her mind.

"What is it Lex?" Clarke said softly as she brushed Lexa's cheek with her hand.

Lexa continued to stare upwards and thought before she replied.

"I have never loved anyone as I love you Clarke." She said seriously turning to look into her sky blues. " My love for people has only gotten them killed in the past." She said sternly looking Clarke seriously in the eye. "And the love I already feel for our baby is..." Lexa struggled to find words to describe the burning love her heart felt for her unborn child but every word seemed to fall short. "I cannot promise you or our child that people won't come after you both because of who I am." Lexa said, her face full of pain, not able to look at Clarke in her moment of weakness.

"I know. But Lex, we will take care of each other. Nothing will happen to you, me or the baby." Clarke said reassuringly to her best friend and lover.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Clarke." Lexa said in a low-

harsher tone than Clarke was expecting.

The two women sat in silence for a long while listening to the noises of the forest. Both of them feeling unsure of their future as the contemplated all of the ways their lives could go wrong.

" You said that the first commander- Prime Heda's daughter, Lily, was like some sort of super human goddess warrior right?" Clarke spoke confidently breaking the silence. Lexa laughed at her description but nodded and looked at the blonde curiously.

"Well I know that if our baby is anything like you and anything like Lily, than she will be... The most amazing person that ever walked this Earth. And nothing bad can happen to someone that amazing and beautiful." Clarke stated with a smile that melted Lexa's heart.

She looked from Clarke's eyes to her lips and leaned in to kiss her full on the lips for the first time in weeks. Clarke's morning sickness had halted their intimate relationship and both women suddenly felt their needs align in that moment. Clarke turned and straddled Lexa and kissed her passionately under the stars.

"I love you." Lexa whispered in Clarke's ear as she moved to kiss the side of her neck gently.

Clarke moaned softly and the two didn't say another word as they intertwined beneath the full moon in the comfort of the forest.


	12. Who Else Wants to Die Today?

**Ok this chapter is a little different from the rest of them so let me know what you think! Also thank you to everyone that is reading this story! And especially for the nice comments. Keep commenting to let me know how you are liking the story so far! Thanks!**

The next month was brutal for the expecting couple as well as everyone that was close to them. After Clarke's mother had given them some anti-nausea pills and the home remedy of lemon and ginger root tea to calm Clarke's ever faithful wave of nausea she experienced about every five minutes, they left quickly back to Polis. Lexa had told only a close circle of her most trusted warriors about her and Clarke's miracle baby since she needed people to rely on to keep her family safe and Clarke had told her close knit of friends back in Arcadia. Still, somehow the news and speculation of their "magical baby" seemed to catch like wild fire across the land and through the many clans that Lexa ruled. Rumors of super power, strength and even immortality for anyone who dare take out Clarke and Lexa's child became, for some, an eager game that they prepared for, waiting til the infant was born. And for others, it was a death sentence.

Lexa stood in front of the tower covered from head to toe in blood that dripped down her face in dark red streaks. Her green eyes glowing menacingly, contrasting sharply with the red that covered her. She remained crouched down, her blade raised and teeth bared daring anyone else to try and get passed her, Indra, Octavia, Lincoln or Mikko who were also dripping with hot red blood. The five of them were spread out evenly on the steps leading up to the tower door and at least 50 bodies lay motionless at their feet. Those who had attempted to attack and kill Clarke and their unborn child, Lexa made sure they paid for it in the harshest of ways. Yesterday they slain 20. The day before 10. The numbers were growing and Lexa was furious. She let out a war cry and screamed viciously into the crowd that had gathered around the tower.

"Is there anyone else who would like to die today?" She said pointing her sword at the crowd scanning each and everyone of them.

 **"IS THERE ANYONE ELSE..WHO WOULD LIKE TO DIE TODAY?"** She yelled again in her native tongue with more anger and rage filling every feature in her face. The onlookers backed away and cringed at the fierce Commander who stepped closer to the crowd. She looked down at the cut off limbs, dismembered heads and slashed bodies and noticed that a large portion of them came from Azgeda. She flicked her sword swiftly, sending droplets of blood flying from it as she watched red sprinkles hit the bodies below.

Clarke watched the four warriors and the commander slay, with ease, every brave and dangerous soul that dared to try and get passed the deadly force. Even though they made it look easy she still felt sick to her stomach and a little dizzy as she watched the love of her life and friends in harms way. Because of her. Because of the baby. Clarke's hand went up to the little bump that had recently made itself known between her hips a few days ago and she sighed.

"That is... Something else." Raven said as she cringed as she watched Octavia cry out in rage as she snapped a guys neck with her bare hands.

"Clarke are you ok? You look like your about to puke... Again." Raven said as she held up a bowl that she now carried around for Clarke to throw up in when she couldn't make it to the bathroom. She came to polis with them to keep Clarke company after they had left Arcadia a month ago. Clarke has hardly been able to leave the tower since their return and when she does Lexa has her surrounded by at least 20 warriors minimum. Raven glanced at her friend with concern.

"No I'm fine." Clarke, who was now four months pregnant, said in a dead tone. Raven looked over at her friend with worry.

"Hey... She's going to be fine. Like, I am truly afraid for anyone who gets even remotely close to your badass fiancé." Raven said as she swallowed the bile rising to her throat as she looked and saw Lexa cut two different guys heads off in one swift strike.

Clarke turned and faced her friend looking defeated. "Is this worth it...? Is this baby worth all of this?" She whispered quietly as a tear fell from her face. She looked down at the bump and felt sad that she was questioning the existence of someone she loved more than life. Someone she had yet to meet. But this was no world that she wanted her son or daughter to grow up in.

A world on the run. Or locked up in a tower. Kidnapped by an evil stepmother. Put in a coma from biting a poisonous Apple. Locked away and guarded by a fire-breathing dragon. Clarke's mind wandered through the fantasies and fairytales she grew up hearing as a child and realized that her child's life is already relatable to those princesses that were held captive for being someone of royal descent. She didn't want such a life for the perfect life growing inside of her.

Raven grabbed her hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Of course he is worth it. Never ever doubt that. It might not seem like it now but he is your son and he IS coming. This is real Clarke. Lexa and the rest of our friends are out there fighting for your baby because they already love him more than their own lives. " Raven said with a serious tone that Clarke had never heard before. "I know I do." Raven said as she gently patted Clarke's belly and smiled. Raven had jumped on the "baby boy bandwagon" with Clarke while Lexa and Octavia remained firm in their vision of a bouncing baby girl.

"Lexa hasn't spoken to me in days." Clarke muttered sadly noting the hint of anger that was rising deep within.

"That's because she is kicking ass for you every damn second of every damn day." Raven looked off the balcony again and shuddered. "She loves you Clarke." Raven said honestly to her best friend.

"No. Something is different. I feel like she is purposely avoiding me." Clarke said numbingly as she caressed her growing belly subconsciously. Her eyes watched the battle below intently. Suddenly she was on her feet and walking quickly towards the door.

"Umm... Where do you think you are going?" Raven said , walking as quickly as she could, grabbing Clarke's arm and pulling her back.

"She can't avoid me forever Raven! We are having a baby for christ sakes! I am not just some precious item she can lock away for safe keeping. " Clarke yelled at her friend, tears swelling in her eyes. Pregnancy had made Clarke rather theatrical since her hormones had taken a sudden surge in productivity. Lexa and the rest of them tried not to mention it to her or acknowledge it but Raven rolled her eyes at the dramatic girl. "So I'm going to make sure she can't avoid me. I'm going out there." Clarke said in a shaky voice as she wiped at her eyes with her sleeve.

"Clarke you can't, it's not just your life you have to worry about anymore." Raven said gently as she nodded towards the growing child in her womb.

"I can take care of us both just fine." Clarke said as she pulled away from her friend and quickly exited the room. Emotions running high, Clarke filled with rage as she thought about the attackers that wanted to harm her baby. She also was not happy with Lexa for ignoring her when she needed her the most. She would not let her run away. Not right now.

"Is it true? That the flame has allowed you and Clarke to conceive a biological child of your own?" A familiar voice in the crowd said evenly. Unafraid of questioning the commander.

Lexa walked slowly to where the voice had came from until she was face to face with the previous chancellor of Arcadia, Jaha. He remained calm, waiting for an answer. Lexa glared at him for a long time before she reached back and knocked him out cold with one swift punch. She nodded towards some nearby guards who dragged the unconscious Jaha into the dungeons. Scanning the crowd one more time this time with a calm demeanor, her face relaxed and her expression lighter.

 **"Polis! As your commander I swear to defend you til my dying breath if you all continue to be true to the coalition and peace that I have set for your protection so that we all may live long and prosperous lives."** Lexa said with ease in Trigedasleng to the large crowd, her voice ringing through the city clearly.

 **"But if you break the treaty and are looking for war. Come to me and I will give you exactly what you want."** She spat out eyeing as many people as she could make eye contact with. And without answering the question Jaha asked, the question everyone wanted to know but didn't ask because they saw what happened when one did, Lexa turned and went into the tower without looking back.

As she opened the door to the tower she was met, face to face with the most beautiful blonde haired-blue eyed beauty she had ever laid eyes on. Her guards held Clarke gently by the arms, one of whom was holding him eye gingerly as he was the result of refusing Clarke the capability of leaving the tower. Clarke stood in front of her huffing from struggling and wearing a loose fitting cream colored shirt and some of her own black leather pants that made her legs look absolutely stunning. So beautiful, precious and rare, Lexa had become afraid to get closer to her future wife. Everything she had feared about loving the two people in one, standing in front of her, had became a living nightmare. The first time someone tried to attack Clarke was when they were strolling through the city together hand in hand enjoying the evening together. A large man, face painted white with the markings of Azgeda on his face, snuck up behind Clarke and choked her until she nearly passed out. Lexa was glad she was right by her side to end the attackers life with just the knife she kept in her boot. And that was just the first attempt. There had been at least five more times Clarke and their baby had come close to death's grasp until Lexa finally told her guards to keep Clarke safely in the tower at all times. It just wasn't safe for her anywhere and Lexa saw it all as her fault.

Lexa's eyes finally fixed on Clarke's gorgeous face. She let out long breath and raised her head, waiting for the blow when she saw the anger written all over Clarke's face. She spoke to her guards in Trigedasleng sternly and they both let go of the angry pregnant woman and left the room.

The two women stood a few inches apart for what seemed like a long time before Lexa broke the silence.

"Clarke I..." Lexa started but Clarke raise her hand to silence her.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Lex." Clarke said dismissively as she looked at her blood soaked lover. Lexa's eyes stood out from behind her red soaked face and hypnotized Clarke, speeding up her heart and sending a warm feeling throughout her body.

Lexa sighed and tried to side step the blonde but Clarke cut her off.

"Why are you doing this?" Clarke shouted at Lexa, her voice catching with emotion. But Clarke knew exactly why Lexa was pushing her away.

Lexa looked at her calmly but did not reply. Once again she side-stepped Clarke and this time succeeded but the blonde was also fast.

Clarke grabbed a long spear that was leaning against the wall and spun it around in a quick fluid motion. She hooked it around Lexa's ankle which made her crash hard to the ground. Lexa slowly flipped to her back, propped up on her elbows and was met with a spear right in her face. She gazed up at Clarke and saw tears streaming down the blonde's face. And her heart broke.

Clarke looked into Lexa's beautiful forest green eyes and threw the spear aside. "Don't run away from me Lexa! Please. You are not protecting me by running away now because it's too late. The damage is done. " Clarke said through her tears. She lifted her shirt to show Lexa her now protruding belly and the older girl's eyes widened. She knew that she hadn't been in much contact with Clarke the past few days but she didn't realize how much her stomach had grown in that short amount of time.

"Do you see this Lex? It's a BABY! A real baby. Your baby. And you can't run from him. I won't let you. Don't push us away because you fear that your love will get us killed. We need you Lex." Clarke said forcefully through gritted teeth. Tears still falling from her eyes.

Lexa took a deep breath and righted herself. She walked slowly towards Clarke and gently brushed her belly with the tips of her fingers. The bump felt hard and warm beneath her cold hands and she shuddered. If Clarke hadn't been watching her so carefully she would have missed the single tear roll down Lexa's face.

"I'm so sorry. I just... Don't know what to do." Lexa whispered as she looked up into Clarke's eyes. "I'm scared." Lexa whispered searching Clarke's eyes, relieved to see her soften even though she had shown her weakness.

Clarke step forward and embraced her now sweaty, sticky and wet fiancé.

"I know, me too." Clarke whispered into her ear as she wrapped her arms around Lexa tighter.

After they had both showered and cleaned up, Lexa found Clarke sitting on the balcony, wrapped in just a towel, painting the sunset. Her hand moved elegantly along the canvas, stroking the surface effortlessly. The sky was lit up in a brilliant pink and purple hue the temperature of the sky turning more orange the closer it got to the sun. Clarke's painting was a perfect replica of the scene before them, her watercolors bringing the canvas to life. Lexa inhaled Clarke's lilac-honey scent as the breeze caught her damp hair. Taking in this moment, Lexa completely forgot the day's events full of gore, blood and pain and walked over to her soon-to-be wife and placed her arms lightly on her shoulder. She bent down and laid her head in the crook of Clarke's neck and breathed in her scent again. Her heart nearly exploding with love for the woman she had somehow managed to snag.

Clarke smiled as she felt Lexa breathing into her neck. She put her paint brush down and spun around to lean her forehead against her girlfriends.

"You are a real pain in the ass sometimes. Do you know that?" Clarke said teasingly as she relaxed against Lexa.

"I am. Thank you for loving me anyway. And for not giving up on me even when I am a pain in the ass." Lexa said gently, kissing Clarke's nose.

Clarke couldn't help but giggle everytime Lexa used a Skaikru word. It sounded... Misplaced but in an adorable way. She kissed Lexa's bare shoulder and walked over to the bed to lay down. Lexa followed her and laid on top of the soft furs. They both closed their eyes for a moment and enjoyed the cool summer breeze that flowed into their giant room.

"Clarke, I am sorry I have avoided you for the past few days I just didn't-" Lexa said but Clarke shushed her and tickled her arm with her fingers lightly.

"However... I do think there is a way you can make it up to me…." Clarke said slyly as she pulled Lexa's towel opening up both sides to expose her entire body. Clarke bit her lip her eyes going over every part of her body as she took in Lexa's gorgeous frame.

"Oh my god. Are these for me?" Clarke said pointing at a particular area on Lexa's body making the girl grin. Lexa laughed and nodded devilishly as Clarke bent down to do what she does best. Lexa bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes as her heart started racing in anticipation of the events the night held for the two of them.

After the second round of love making, Clarke laid across Lexa's chest as Lexa traced a pattern on her back repetitively.

"Let's get married tomorrow." Lexa said out of the blue as Clarke lifted her head to see if her girlfriend had gone crazy. But Lexa looked back at her with a serious face and a lite smile.

"Why tomorrow?" Clarke laughed, still taken back by the sudden news.

"Because I don't want to spent one more minute of my life not bonded to you, Clarke." Lexa said softly.

Clarke laughed and shook her head, speechless at what Lexa was asking. A million questions running through her mind.

"What?" Lexa smirked as she watched her girlfriend rendered speechless at her proposal but grinning adorably into the night.

"You are already pregnant with my child, Clarke. I don't see how you can get yourself out of this one." Lexa smirked sarcastically and Clarke laughed.

"No I mean, definitely let's do it! I'm just wondering how mad my mom would be if she missed it…." Clarke raised her eyebrows knowing that Abby might strangle Lexa if she was not invited to her only daughter's wedding.

"Already taken care of. " Lexa said nonchalantly as she clasped her hands behind her head and closed her eyes with a smile.

"Wha- how long have you been planning this without telling me!?" Clarke asked amazed at her fiancé.

"What am I going to wear..?" Clarke announced quickly with a frown. I'm not exactly as small waisted as I used to be she rubbed her naked protruding belly softly.

"Like I said, already taken care of, Ai hodnes." Lexa purred softly kissing Clarke's head. "All you need to do is show up and be ready to become my wife."

Clarke giggled at the sound of Lexa calling her, her wife as she rolled on top of the brunette. Lexa opened her eyes wide when she felt the hard bump pushing against her own stomach. Her heart leap in her chest at the feeling of their child wedged in between them. Clarke looked down at her and caressed the side of Lexa's smiling face as the three of them laid together as one. Three hearts beating. Then, two lips met as Clarke leaned down and kissed Lexa passionately. And together, one family prepared to be bonded together forever tomorrow when the sun set in the sky.

Tomorrow their lives would change forever.

 **Wedding chapter next, which I am so excited to write! I also watched an interesting panel discussion where the cast of the 100 was describing why Lexa had abandoned Clarke at Mount Weather. They said that it wasn't just because of the deal Lexa made with the Mount Weather people to save her people but also because she was starting to become afraid of her feelings she was having for Clarke. And that's kind of why I put this conflict into the story because I think that running away from emotion is like Lexa's trademark move when times get too serious or too hard. SO, with that being said, I am sorry if you didn't like the heavier plot in this chapter but life in the 100 isn't always rainbows and butterflies right? Just trying to keep this story as realistic and as honest as I can, emotionally wise, for the sake of the characters depth! Thanks again for reading everyone.**


	13. All Night Long

**Decided to do a quick chapter before diving straight into the wedding chapter. This chapter is a little bit more steamy than the rest and contains some sexual content but not a whole lot of detail…so you have been warned! Haha. Hope you like this and hopefully I can update again later on today because I will not be able to the rest of the weekend! I'd love it if you could comment and let me know what you think! Thanks again for reading!**

"Clarke isn't it part of the Skaikru culture for the bride and bride not see each other on their wedding day?" Lexa said tiredly as Clarke kissed Lexa's stomach softly, admiring her tanned skin and muscular build as she continued to kiss downward from there.

"MmmHmm." Clarke muttered a little preoccupied at the moment with her soon-to-be wife's amazing body.

Lexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Clarke continued. She hadn't slept all night and feared that her fiancé had turned into some kind of sex Panther, she literally couldn't remember them even taking a break since she agreed to marry her today, last night. They had made lite conversation during the night but mostly catered to each other's needs in silence, only their heavy breathing filling their room.

"If that is the case the we'd better get out of bed and-" Lexa sucked in a sharp breath and moaned suddenly not interested in getting out of bed at all as it seemed Clarke was getting only better as time went on.

Fifteen minutes later Clarke kissed her way up to Lexa's mouth and the commander seemed to be barely awake after what Clarke had just put her through for probably the twentieth time in one single night.

"You were saying commander?" Clarke replied coyly with a grin as she kissed her fiancé who now seemed to be unresponsive. Lexa was starting to realize that as Clarke's morning sickness symptoms started to subside, other symptoms of pregnancy were making themselves known and she definitely wasn't going to complain about them.

Lexa sighed and pushed Clarke off of her and onto her back as she took over the top position but being careful not to smash their baby in the process.

"I was saying, that Raven told me your people believe it to be bad luck to see the one you're marrying on your wedding day." Lexa said as she bent down and kissed Clarke's collar bone which she knew drove her crazy. Clarke sighed and bit her lip as Lexa continued.

"Yes but we also used to think it was bad to get married when your knocked up." Clarke said slowly finding it hard to concentrate on anything but what she was feeling at the moment.

Lexa paused and looked back up at Clarke looking confused. "Knocked up... Meaning pregnant?" Lexa said slowly as she tried to interpret the meaning of the phrase.

"Yep." Clarke said quickly hoping Lexa would continue what she had started but she just continued to look at Clarke thoughtfully.

"It is uncustomary in Trikru culture to have children before the bonding ceremony as well." Lexa said deep in thought.

"Babe, we are not an average couple, having an average baby. So I don't think we need to worry about that ok." Clarke said reassuringly not quite sure if Lexa was upset with this revelation or not. Lexa stared at her thoughtfully for another minute and then nodded in agreement with her very soon-to-be wife. The sun was now shining through the thin white curtains in their room and Clarke sighed knowing that they had to separate and get ready soon.

"Umm is there any way we can just uh, finish what we started before we get out of bed..." Clarke said sheepishly as Lexa went to sit up. Lexa laughed loudly and shook her head at her fiancé.

"What we started eight hours ago..?" Lexa said a she raised her eyebrows and Clarke put on her best pouty face making Lexa laugh even harder. "You wear me out Clarke Griffin." She said with sigh and a wink and dove back down under the covers making Clarke one very happy pregnant lady.

Sweat soaked both of the girls as they laid side by side breathing quickly, the morning sun now shining brightly into the room.

"That was..." Clarke started to say but had no words for what had just taken place. She was baffled at Lexa's ability to be so perfectly skilled and graceful at EVERYTHING she did. Lexa just nodded breathing so hard she felt as if she had just sprinted a mile straight, understanding that there were no words for what had just occurred.

Once they had calmed down Lexa quickly jumped out of bed to take a quick shower so Clarke could spend the day getting ready in this room while she went across the hall to the guest room.

"I love you and your mother will be in shortly with your dress and to help you get ready." Lexa said quickly leaning in to give Clarke a soft kiss. But of course Clarke wanted more than that. Lexa went to pull away but Clarke wrapped her arms around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. Clarke opened her mouth and sucked on Lexa's lip before slipping her tongue gently into her mouth. Lexa smiled and shook her head at the sudden increased sex drive pregnancy had on Clarke. It was as if she couldn't control herself.

"Umm Clarke... We need.. To get ... Ready..." Lexa's voice was muffled as she spoke with Clarke's mouth on and in her own. But Clarke was relentless in her actions.

"Please..." Clarke whispered beggingly to the older woman, kissing her more fiercely than before. Lexa sighed and gave in to her, finding it difficult to say no to he woman carrying her child. Clarke pushed Lexa back into the waiting shower and the hot water soaked both of their bodies as they meshed together.

A few minutes passed and things were getting steamy in the shower when a voice startled them almost making Lexa, who is usually as graceful as a panther, fall on her butt.

"Clarke? Honey where are you?" Abby yelled as she entered.

The girls had once again lost track of time and forgot that Abby was to arrive soon.

"Clarke! Go make her go away so I can at least get a towel around me!" Lexa whispered nervously to Clarke who seemed rather unfazed by her mother being in the room. "Clarke!" Lexa grabbed her very sex-crazed and now very VERY soon-to-be wife by the shoulders and pulled her off of her own body.

"Ugh.. Fine. But you owe me later..." Clarke said in a sultry voice as she exited the shower and wrapped a towel around her.

"Mom just a second Lexa is just getting out of the shower."

Lexa hopped out of the shower and dried off quickly and threw on her bra, underwear and a little black rob that came down to her mid thigh. When her hair was wet it fell in little waves where as Clarke's hung as straight as a pin. Clarke admired her fiancé as she watched her gather the things she needed to get ready today. Suddenly Clarke gasped as her hand went to her mouth. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Lexa.

"What is it Clarke? Are you ok? Is the baby?" Lexa turned and put her hand on the ever growing bump in between them.

"Yeah I'm fine... You're going to kill me..." Clarke said trying to stifle laughter as she stared at Lexa.

Lexa narrowed her eyes at the blonde and ran to the mirror to see what all the fuss was about.

"Oh. My. God. Clarke!" Lexa said very un-Lexa-like making Clarke burst out in a fit of giggles. Lexa brushed her fingers against the rather large purple bruise on her neck

that Clarke had created probably during the night or when they were in the shower together. Lexa turned her head and saw a smaller bruise starting to form and knew that there was no way to cover them up before the ceremony.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god..." Lexa whispered turning her head side to side examining the damage.

"Babe... I am so sorry I just didn't even realize..." Clarke stammered with a hint of laughter in her voice. Lexa looked at Clarke and breathed out, narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"I'll forgive you today but only because we are getting married." Lexa said calmly as she turned around. "Just remember Clarke..." Lexa walked passed her their eyes never breaking contact. "Pay back is a bitch." Lexa said with an impressive straight face before she slipped around the corner leaving a laughing Clarke and her mother to get ready for the big day. Clarke made a mental note of asking Lexa where she had heard that phrase from but assumed that Octavia was the culprit of that magnificent one-liner.

"Well... It looked like you two have been having fun..." Abby said as she entered the bathroom with a tight lipped smile having just caught a glimpse of Lexa's hicky marks on her neck.

"We sure have…" Clarke muttered under her breathed so low that her mother couldn't hear as she thought about the amazing night she just spent with the woman of her dreams. The woman she would spend the rest of her life with. And she absolutely, could not wait.


	14. Are you ready for this?

**Hey guys sorry for the late update! I haven't been home over the weekend. I hope you like this chapter! Please comment and let me know what you think. As I have read back through some of my stories I realize that something just don't make sense lol. But I type all of these up on my phone because I'm always on the go! I am hoping to post another chapter tonight but I have a photoshoot so we will see. Thanks again for reading!**

Lexa quickly exited her bedroom and was met once again by Raven and Octavia who squealed in delight when they saw her.

"Thank you so much for inviting us to the wedding today Commander." Octavia said respectfully, bowing slightly to Lexa.

"Yeah thanks that was really nice-" Raven started to say but stopped to gawk at Lexa's award winning bluish-purple hickies that now covered her neck. Octavia's eyes widened as she took in the commanders neck as well and Lexa rolled her eyes at the girls.

"Well is there anything you can do to fix these disasterous markings Clarke has created on me?" Lexa whispered frantically to the girls so Clarke wouldn't over-hear. "Or are you just going to stand there and keep staring at me!" Lexa continued giving them a glare that snapped them out of their trance. They both quickly moved into action and pulled Lexa into the guest room to get her ready for her wedding.

"So... What exactly happened here...?" Raven said tight lipped as she tried not to smile at Lexa glowering in the mirror. Lexa sat on a stool as Octavia stood behind her doing her hair and Raven was in front trying to cover up the bruising on her neck. Lexa looked up and saw Octavia smirking but the younger girl quickly frowned when she caught the eyes of her commander.

Lexa sighed and shook her head. "Clarke is..." Lexa tried to find a modest way to describe her girlfriend's behavior but could not find the words. "The second trimester has fortunately eased her nausea but has increased her sex-drive resulting in this..." Lexa gestured towards her neck that was looking considerably better thanks to Raven. "She wants to make love to me .TIME." Lexa exclaimed and yawned tiredly, Raven and Octavia couldn't hold their laughter back.

"Well I don't blame her I mean who wouldn't want to? You're hot." Raven stated with a laugh as if it was obvious. Lexa's eyebrow quirked up in amusement and Octavia's mouth fell open because she couldn't believe what she had just said.

Raven looked between the two women in surprise, "what? I'm not like saying I would do it but I mean come on.." She shrugged and gestured towards Lexa. "Look at her..." Raven argued at Octavia's surprised face that was contorting in embarrassment for her friend. Lexa laughed and shook her head at the two of them.

"My god, she's getting married today Raven! Not to mention having a baby with our friend!" Octavia exclaimed as she leaned over and punched Raven in the arm.

"Ow! I was just stating the obvious!" Raven exclaimed, baffled at her friends reaction. She punched her back lightly and scowled making Lexa laugh.

"So commander.. Second trimester huh? When did you become such an expert on pregnancy?" Octavia said quickly trying to change the subject and eyeing Raven accusingly.

Lexa rolled her eyes at the girls and sighed before replying. "Abby was gracious enough to lend me 7 different books on pregnancy and the various stages of childhood after." A small smile playing at the corners of Lexa's mouth. "Which I have all read as of yesterday."

"Seven books?" Raven raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Lexa nodded proudly. "Our baby is as big as a turnip this week." She replied holding her hands out to show them the size she had read about.

"Impressive, you'll be a great mom. Clarke on the other hand had a hard time keeping her goldfish alive." Raven said as her and Octavia laughed. Lexa looked at them with an unreadable expression and they instantly stopped laughing and started back-tracking. "But I'm sure she has improved her nurturing skills as of late, Now how does that look?" Raven ramble on quickly as she hobbled to stand to the side of Lexa so she could see herself in the mirror. Lexa gasped and reached up and brushed her neck lightly.

"What kind of magic did you use to make them go away?" Lexa said quietly in awe of her soft tanned skin returned to its natural color around her neck as well as hiding the circle that had taken up residence under her eyes.

"Honey, it's called concealer. And you just happen to be my type." Raven smiled and held up the small tube filled with an olive-toned liquid. But Octavia and Lexa both smirked and looked at her in amusement without saying a word.

"Come on guys, type as in makeup color!" Raven shouted as she caught on to the implications Lexa and Octavia were eyeing her for. The two women laughed delightfully making Raven scowl and blush a deep red. Octavia had braided Lexa's hair to the side in Trikru's traditional yet intricate fishtail braid making Lexa smile at her brightly.

"How did you know to do my hair like this?" Lexa said approvingly as she admired her hair.

"Indra taught me so that I could do your hair while she went over to help Clarke with hers." Octavia replied happily as she fixed a few loose strands in the front. Lexa grinned at the thought of Indra braiding Clarke's hair and she couldn't wait to see how beautiful her wife will look tonight.

·

"So Indra do you have any family here in polis?" Abby asked the beautiful dark skinned warrior watching as her fingers moved elegantly through Clarke's blonde hair.

"Mom don't ask questions!" Clarke whispered quickly. "Sorry Indra you can just ignore her." Clarke said and was surprised to see Indra smiling, a rare occasion.

"It is ok Clarke. And yes, I have a son. His name is Isaac." Indra smiled at Abby and continued to braid Clarke's hair downward.

"What? You have a son?" Clarke replied suddenly surprised not knowing this about her very reserved friend. "Where is he?"

Indra sighed, realizing that now she had mentioned him, she had to talk about her personal life. Something she didn't do often.

"He lives in TonDC with Lexa's family." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Clarke's jaw dropped into her lap and Abby looked between both of them in surprised. Indra sighed again and actually laughed.

"Clarke close your mouth so I don't mess up your ceremonial tribal paint." Indra said still smiling. Clarke did as she was told but her eyes remained huge with wonder.

"Why didn't I know this? Why does your son live with Lexa's family? Did you know I haven't even met them yet? What are they like?" Clarke rambled on quickly without taking a breath. Abby and Indra eyed each other trying not to laugh at the pregnant bride who seemed to have gathered ALOT more energy since she entered the second trimester.

"Umm.. What question would you like me to answer first, Wanheda?" Indra asked as she concentrated on the paint she was smearing lightly around Clarke's eyes. Clarke laughed and thought for a moment.

"Ok why does your son live in TonDC and not here?" Clarke said softly to Indra who was putting the finishing touches on Clarke's makeup.

"I used to live in TonDC, I am a native to Trikru and had a wonderful life there. I watched and helped raise Lexa myself, her oldest sister is my age and Lexa was always pestering us." Indra smiled at the memories and Clarke was trying to imagine a young Lexa following around teenage Indra and her oldest sister, Indie.

Clarke recalled Lexa telling her about her family when they were only friends. It was right before they raided Mount Weather. The only time she spoke of them. Lexa had three older sisters, Indie, Mara and Talia. They all looked strikingly similar in the watercolor painting that Lexa had of the four of them that Clarke had accidentally found stashed away under Lexa's bed a few months ago. Strong, confident and beautiful is the only way to describe the tan skinned girls in the picture. Each of them with long brown wavy hair and dazzling smiles with their arms draped around each other. Lexa was the youngest of the girls and also shared her vivid green eyes with her eldest sister, indie, while the other two had a brilliant dark blue. Her parents were also captured in the painting. James and Samantha. Clarke couldn't help but notice how much Lexa and Indie looked like their father and Mara and Talia resembled their mother. As Clarke looked at the painting more closely she also couldn't help but notice how much 22 year old Lexa resembled 19 year old Indie. If you didn't know them one could mistake them for twins.

Clarke couldn't help but wonder if Lexa's family would somehow surprise her and show up but Clarke knew better than to rely on wishful thinking. They would not be coming. Clarke sighed sadly and instead tired to picture Indie and Indra, the best of friends, making her smile.

"I married young, I was 18 when I married and 19 when I gave birth to Isaac. That was right before the queen of Azgeda over threw their government and took the throne for herself. When the war started and the clans divided, my husband and Indie took off to war and never came back." Indra stated dryly pausing to clear her throat. Clarke and Abby were silent as they listened to the strong warriors story.

"Around the same time Lexa had just turned 9 and was eligible to go and trained with the rest of the nightbloods in Polis under Commander Ferris, a cruel but strong warrior. He was the most skilled warrior I had ever seen." Indra said. She was done with Clarke's makeup and now seemed to forget that the other women were in the room as she recalled the memory.

"Lexa was...afraid to say the least and with every passing night and Indie never coming home, at the age of 9, Lexa became the strong one in the family. Her parents went into some kind of stupor, unable to function and maybe even going a little mad as the days passed without Indie. Her older sisters were in their adolescents and acted out defiantly, running off with men and intoxicating themselves every night. I helped as much as I could but with Isaac and no husband, I could barely take care of the two of us. Little Lexa would go out with her little bow and arrows and a hunting knife everyday and come home with game for all of us to eat. She became very serious and quiet didn't say much during such a dark time as she took care of her sisters and parents all the while keeping me fed as well." Indra's voice was barely above a whisper by now and Clarke and Abby were hanging out to her every word. Clarke had silent tears streaming down her face as she heard about her fiancé's haunting past.

"Right before Commander Ferris came to take Lexa away, I remember walking to their house to get some meat for my son and I and hearing shouting from inside.

At nine years old I heard that little girl yelling at her parents telling them to get their life together so fiercely that I cringed myself. It was then that I knew Lexa was destined for greatness." Indra stared out the window and smiled slightly at the memory.

"After that, Lexa's parents snapped out of their stupor and became honorable citizens of TonDC but they were never really the same after losing Indie. I am not sure what became of her sisters, we left before I saw them again. The day the Commander came to get Lexa, I felt obligated to go with her as her second, she had done so much for my family and hers that it was my honor to follow her to the Capital. So I did and have been blessed to be her second ever since. It was hard for me to leave my son but I knew one day he would understand and be proud of the sacrifice his mother made for him and his people. "

Indra said with finality as silence filled the room as the women took in the magnitude of Indra's sacrifice. In Clarke's eyes Indra stood ten feet tall and she now understood the warrior more now than ever. Indra snapped out of her trance and quickly brushed herself off, embarrassed for getting too deep and personal with Clarke and her mother.

"Forgive me, Wanheda. Your dress is in the closet and I assume your mother can help you get into it?" Indra said quickly facing Clarke with slight bow.

"Of course." Clarke said softly and Indra turned to leave the room to go get ready herself.

"Indra?" Clarke called as the woman stuck her head back into the room. "Thank you for sharing your story with us. Your son is proud of you." Clarke said with a smile which Indra returned as she left.

Clarke took a deep breath and exhaled and her mom gave her head a slight shake as she pulled Clarke's dress from the closet.

"Well I feel like I understand Lexa and Indra a lot better now." Abby whispered and Clarke nodded her head in agreement. She was simply stunned after hearing about Lexa's childhood and she wondered why Lexa had never mentioned it to her. Probably the same reason why she had never really told Lexa the reason behind why she had fallen from the sky in the first place. It was too painful. Too much love lost and never found. Clarke shook the memories from her mind and stood to put on her dress.

·

"Well...?" Lexa said as she twirled slowly for Octavia and Raven who's mouths were hanging open and eyes wide. Lexa wore a fitted white silk gown that fell to the floor and flowed into a beautiful train with intricate beading. The white beading swirled up the sides dress in a tribal pattern and stopped at just under Lexa's arm. After helping Clarke with her hair and makeup, without uttering a single word Indra came in and did Lexa's makeup similar to Clarke's. Lexa assessed Indra's mood and let her work in silence while Octavia and Raven were putting their dresses on in their room.

"You look..." Raven started,

"Beautiful!" Octavia finished raven's thought as she nodded quickly. Instead of the harsh war paint that Lexa usually wore, Indra had painted a mixture of green and dark brown paint, that had a sheen to it, around her eyes and on her temples making her green eyes pop even more than they already did. Lexa took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. Today was the day she would be bonded to the mother of her child. Her best friend. The woman she loved, Clarke Griffin.

·

Clarke's mother cried as she looked at her daughter in her wedding dress which looked absolutely stunning on her. The strapless dress was white and made of a lighter material that was fitted until it hit her rib cage then fell pleated over her growing belly. barely skimming the floor. Her makeup was done similar to Lexa's except instead of Browns and greens, her eyes were lined with dark grays and blues that matched her eyes perfectly. Her makeup swirled into an intricate pattern as it went past her eyes making her features look like that of an Egyptian queen or and elegant princess.

"Mom stop crying, I am the one who is supposed to be nervous remember?" Clarke laughed lightly and shook Abby's shoulders softly.

"I know, I just can't believe my baby girl is getting married. Your father would be proud." Abby said as she embraced her daughter.

"Thanks mom." Clarke patted her mom awkwardly before pulling away. Abby wiped her face quickly and smiled.

"Time for the finishing touches." Abby smiled and lifted a beautiful golden necklace with a pearl pendant swinging from the chain mesmerizingly and Clarke's eyes widened.

"That is beautiful! Where did you get it?" Clarke exclaimed as her mother clasped the beautiful piece of jewelry around her neck.

"It has been in our family for a long time. It was your grandmother Griffins necklace. I know your father would want you to have it. " Clarke's eyes glistened and she embraced her mother for the twentieth time today as her mother squeezed her back tightly.

"One more thing." Abby said with a grinned as she unfolded a piece of cloth that had an intricate bracelet inside made from tree bark and a soft bluish metal that twisted and turned in a pattern that took Clarke's breath away.

"Lexa made this for you. She explained that it was part of the Trikru culture for one to make their loved one something of meaning to them and that have representation of the clans both are from to wear for the ceremony. Clarke looked closer and noticed that the metal was the same as the metal on the drop ship and guess that the wood was from the woods by Lexa's home in TonDC. She smiled as she twirled the bracelet around her wrist admiringly.

Glancing up to get one last look in the mirror, she exhaled and sawed the sun getting closer to setting with each passing second.

"Are you ready?" Abby said softly as she locked arms with Clarke, leading her to the door.

Clarke smiled as a warm happy feeling exploded within her. She was marrying the most beautiful, strong and confident woman she had ever met. Not to mention the mother of her child. "Of course I'm ready." Clarke replied confidently as she headed down the tower, moments away from becoming Lexa Kom Trikru's wife forever.


	15. Bonded by Blood, Bonded by Love

**Thank you so much to everyone that has been following and reading this story! I truly love writing this and have a lot more in store for Lexa and Clarke so please keep reading and commenting. I love it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think so far! Thanks!**

Lexa walked quickly with Raven and Octavia to the small field behind the tower that was surrounded by a beautiful grove of trees. As they entered, the three of them were met with the most gorgeous decorations around the grove, signifying the importance of the day. Hand crafted wooden chairs were set up in rows leading up to an archway made of trees itself. Greenery wrapped around every tree and branch that surrounded the field made the white flowers along the base of the trees pop vividly in the setting sunlight. The closer the girls got to the archway, they noticed that the trees were speckled with golden speck that made the archway glisten in the sunlight.

"Your people really know how to decorate!" Raven said as she took in the scenery. "Everything looks so beautiful!"

"It does, doesn't it." Lexa beamed as she took in the quiet little field filled with their closest friends and family that were seated and ready for the ceremony to take place. Suddenly Lexa stopped dead in her tracks and her face was calm but almost too clam as she stared at the people in front of her. Four people stood and stared back at Lexa with wide eyes. The older woman with the gray hair and dark blue eyes had her hand up to her mouth as if to stifle a scream. The man was completely bald and had vivid forest green eyes that matched Lexa's perfectly and the two women with them were built nearly identical to Lexa strong frame and had

long wavy brown hair like Lexa's. Raven and Octavia glanced back and forth between the family and Lexa in shock taking in the similarities between them and their new friend.

"Hello Alexandria." The man said using Lexa's full name. The family stared at Lexa in a mixture of guilt and shock rolling across their faces.

"Father." Lexa said evenly before walking towards them. As she got closer, her family's eyes got wider.

"Alexandria, you look so much like your sister Indiana, how long has it been...?" Lexa's mother whispered as she reached up and touched her cheek lightly. Lexa looked into her mother's eyes and couldn't find that motherly connection anymore. Lexa knew the answer to her question. It had been way too long. She quickly removed her hand and cast her gaze to the ground in embarrassment. "Forgive me Heda." Lexa's mother whispered to her daughter. Now it was Lexa's turn to be surprised. Her eyes widened when she heard her mother refer to her as "Heda". It was the first time she had seen them since she was taken away to train with the other nightbloods 13 years ago. Of course she had returned to TonDC many times but never ventured over to her house in the quiet forest at the edge of town since the day Commander Ferris came to get her. Too painful. She missed her eldest sister more than she could bare and the rest of her family left the weight of Indie's death on Lexa's shoulders to carry alone. She had never forgiven them for that and they never tried to contact her since then either.

"You look stunning Lex." Talia said with a small smile. Lexa gave her sister a closed mouth smile and realized that she was now taller than Talia and just as tall as Mara. She did a double take when she glanced at Mara, not really believing what she was seeing. Scars above her eyebrows and on her cheeks stood out fiercely in her features. The scar of a diamond etched perfectly onto her forehead as Lexa looked at her in disbelief. The scars signifies that Mara had pledged her alliegence to the Ice nation which was alarming enough to her younger sister. But Lexa knew that the mark of the diamond meant that she was of high status among the ice queen and her people. Mara smirked at Lexa's surprise, "Congratulations little sister, on catching the girl who fell from the sky.

As well as impregnating her with whatever creature you have created." Mara said in a sweet voice but full of darkness as she stared at her youngest sister. Mara had always teased Lexa because of her nightblood relentlessly when they were younger. It was always Indie who stick up for her when Mara would do or say something cruel to Lexa. Lexa took a quick step closer to Mara as the older girl backed away.

"Mention my family again.. And I'll beat your ass." Lexa whispered fiercely to her older sister as Talia stepped in between the two.

"I am so sorry Lex. She said she wouldn't cause any trouble. We just want to wish you luck on your special day and to watch our baby sister marry the love of her life." Talia said softly as she held Lexa's shoulders trying to calm her and save her beautiful dress she was wearing Mara's blood that Lexa would most certainly break open from her body. Lexa took a deep breath and nodded but did not break eye contact from Mara who smiled back at her.

The beating of the drums started quietly and Lexa looked out to see the sun setting in the sky.

"I must go get in place. Thank you for coming." Lexa said quietly and formally to the almost strangers as she walked down to the back of the meadow where Indra was waiting for her and holding her bouquet of tiger lilies.

"You look beautiful Heda." Indra smiled brightly as she saw Lexa. Lexa smiled back at her lifelong friend happy to have her by her side as she has always been.

"Thank you Indra. And please, today call me Lexa. You are more family, more of a sister to me than even my own family is." Lexa smiled at her sadly and her eyes glanced over to where her family sat. She tried to take another deep breath to calm her from the recent altercation with her sister. She clinched her teeth to stop her from running over to Mara and knocking her out cold.

"It has been what, 13 years since you have seen them last? Lexa, I loved Indie and your family but you have every right to be upset with them. I am very grateful that they brought Isaac however." Indra smiled as her and Lexa both looked at the tall and handsome young man that sat next to James.

"Yes he has grown into a fine young man Indra." Lexa smiled at her friend. They both turned when they heard the ceremonial song start sung in Trigedasleng by Lexa's closest and oldest friend Luna Kom Flowkru. The song is full of ballads and soft melodies about everlasting love and the fight for love that is never ending. Lexa took a deep breath and took Indra's out stretched arm.

"Are you ready for this?" Indra whispered to Lexa who looked nervous as she held on to Indra tighter. She took another deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Forget about your family. Forget about the past. It is behind us. The only family you need to worry about today are the ones that will meet you under that archway. Clarke and your child will be your bonded today and forever more." Indra whispered into Lexa's ear as they heard their cue to walk. Lexa closed her eyes and all she could see was her beautiful Sky Princess. Their good times and the bad. She loved her through both. Instantly it was as if she couldn't make it down the isle fast enough. The most beautiful woman she had laid eyes on was about to become her wife. Indra eyed Lexa suspiciously as she tugged on her arm to hold her back and Lexa beamed with happiness.

Clarke heard her cue to walk and her mother held onto her arm fiercely as they started to walk. When Clarke stepped into the meadow she gasped as she took in the beautiful scenery before her. The sweet smell of pine, honey and butterscotch filled the air accenting the decorations perfectly. She looked around and saw the smiling faces of her friends from Arcadia and her new friends from polis. She also noticed that every five feet along the trees surrounding the meadow stood the guards hidden in the tree line ready for action if something were to go wrong. She caught the sweet scent of vanilla and jasmine and her heart started to race. Clarke glanced up and saw the most beautiful creature that ever walked this earth staring back at her. The sun illuminated Lexa's perfect figure making her look as if she was glowing which took Clarke's breath away. As she got closer Clarke couldn't help her jaw from falling open as she took in Lexa's dress and the beauty it held. Everything about her looked flawless. But what really made her heart almost beat right out of her chest was something that had never changed. Something that would always be a constant in Clarke's life for as long as she lived. Something that was the same yesterday, today and tomorrow. Those forest green eyes were what now held her feet firmly on the ground. The only thing keeping her from floating weightlessly away in this very moment, almost like a magnetic pull that was stronger than any other force in the universe. Clarke's sky blue eyes burned deep into Lexa's forest green setting a blazing fire deep in the hearts of them both as they smiled brightly at one another.

When Clarke finally reached Lexa under the arch her mother hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek before turning to Lexa and doing the same. Indra, who was representing as Lexa's family, came and hugged Clarke tightly as well and then both women took their seats in the front. The drums tapped softly as the ceremonial song came to a close. Lexa turned and grabbed Clarke's hands and took them into hers. Clarke gave Lexa's hands a squeeze and Lexa rubbed the backs of Clarke's soft hands with her thumbs. Their hearts raced as they admired each other's beauty. Clarke bit her lip as she eyed Lexa up and down stepping a little closer to her soon-to-be wife to close the gap between them. Lexa laughed inwardly as she recognized Clarke's devilish expression and shook her head slightly knowing all too well that she would go another night without sleep. But she wasn't about to complain as she eyed Clarke's strapless dress longingly.

"Family and friends you are hear today to witness the bonding of the great Wanheda to our beloved Commander, Lexa Kom Trikru!" The tall shawman from Lexa's village exclaimed when the song came to a close. When he spoke after that he spoke in Trigedasleng and told Clarke and Lexa that their fight in this world never ends as long as they build their relationship on trust, love and appreciation. As he spoke, Clarke's eyes widen and her hand quickly went up to her growing belly. Lexa looked at her with wide eyes and mouthed "Are you ok?" Worried that something had hurt her or that something was wrong with the baby. Clarke's looked up into Lexa's eyes in awe as she reached down and grabbed her hand and placed it gently on her belly. As the shawman spoke, the two girls stood frozen as they felt a little nudger from inside kicking away happily. Tears slid down Clarke's face as she smiled at Lexa awestruck at feeling their baby kicking for the first time. Lexa's eyes widened even more and her mouth fell open into a smile as she felt a gentle and constant tapping against her hand. Everyone in the crowd smiled brightly as they watched the silent exchange between the two women. Lexa stared at their tiny baby in Clarke's growing womb for a moment, imagining her baby girl inside, kicking for joy as her mothers became bonded as one. She looked back up into Clarke's beautiful eyes as a single tear fell down her cheek. She had never loved anyone more than Clarke and their baby in the history of her life. In fact, no one had ever loved anyone else more than Lexa loves her little family she thought to herself as she smiled at how gorgeous Clarke looked. Her blonde hair shiny in the setting sun. Clarke giggled quickly and quietly as the shawman placed a crown of white flowers on each of their heads to signify their equal status amongst the clans.

"It is tradition that 'Jus daun jus drane' continue through life and death. As you bond as one, remember that your bloodline becomes one as it flows through your prosterity and the future generations after. May your heart accept the heart of the one beating in front of you. Every flaw and every perfection." The shawman said looking between Clarke and Lexa with a smile as he handed Clarke the bonding knife.

Clarke remembered Lexa telling her that her people believed that to be bonded a single cut must be made on the left hand of those seeking to be bonded. After the cuts are made, the couple must clasp the hands that have been cut. If the bonding works then when they let go, both of them will bleed black as an indication that their bonding has been accepted by Prime Heda and their marriage and love will not faulter. If one turns black and one stays red, the bonding is not accepted and their love will become cursed with the hardest of times and trials. If both of the couples blood ran red to begin with and remains red when they clasp then the bonding is accepted but no nightblood can come from that bonding. No heir to the flame is to be had from that family. And of course after the bonding the bonded couples blood returns to its natural and previous color.

Clarke took a deep breath and eyed Lexa nervously as she raised the knife to Lexa's Palm. Lexa smiled at her and nodded confidently lifting her palm to meet the sharp tip of the knife. Clarke made a diagonal cut an inch long and deep enough that warm black blood flowed out of the opening in Lexa's hand. Lexa did not even blink as Clarke winced as she looked at her. Lexa let the blood drip to the ground as she took the knife with her other hand and pressed it against Clarke's skin, drawing dark red blood to flow from the cut that matched her own. They both took a deep breath and clasped their hands together as the blood dropped steadily from both hands. Now was the time they professed their love to one another as the bonding considered and weighed every aspect of their lives, the authenticity of their love for each other. Weaknesses, strengths, kindness, disdain, happiness, sadness, etc. Everything was measured and noted in their hearts to see if they were meant to be.

"Clarke Kom Skaikru, as long as I, Alexandria Kom Trikru, live I promise to make your needs my needs, to love you unconditionally and to protect you and our family with my last breath. You are my greatest strength, my love. I love you more than life Clarke Griffin." Lexa said with a quiet reverent fierceness as she gripped Clarke's hand tighter.

Clarke could barely breathe. In that moment Lexa was the only person in the meadow to her and she could not believe that Lexa, someone so strong, powerful, kind, charming and so beautiful, was hers. Her heart thumped loudly against her chest and the baby kicked delightfully at the sound of his mother's beating heart.

"Alexandria Kom Trikru, I, Clarke Kom Skaikru, promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my life. You are my light and my reason to breathe. It was your love that brought me to Earth and your love that keeps me standing by your side today and forever on. I love you, Lexa and I will protect you for as long as we both shall live." Clarke said, unwavering and tears of joy filled her eyes.

Both women inhaled and exhaled slowly as they entered the final moment of the bonding phase. Their hands were wet and sticky with their mixed blood that dripped onto the ground. The crowd watched in awe, some holding their breath for the couple knowing how crucial this moment was and others watching curiously not knowing what had just taken place or the meaning behind the Trikru ceremony.

Clarke looked into Lexa's eyes one last time before they let go. No one in history has ever been found worthy enough to bond with a nightblood. During previous ceremonies that many commanders had been apart of had failed. Their relationships were difficult and had always ended in tragedy. But Lexa and Clarke were confident in what they had. They were different.

Lexa smiled at Clarke reassuringly and gave her hand a final squeeze. They both let go but did not break eye contact. If this bonding worked, then they would be the most powerful family in the history of the earth. A young warrior from the Tree clan. A young girl who fell from the sky. Why were they so special?

Everyone in the meadow was silent as the girls stared at each other. It was as if everyone could hear the others hearts beating quickly beneath the dusk sky. It was Lexa who dropped her eyes first to their opened palms that faced the sky. She showed no emotion as she looked down and then looked back up at Clarke. Clarke's eyes were wide as she took in Lexa's emotionless face and she glanced down slowly. When she looked back up she saw Lexa beaming at her, smirking as the sky faded into a brilliantly lit orangy- golden color. She smiled back as the crowd stood and cheered as the two women turned and raised their hands in the air, both bleeding a brilliant shade of black. The small crowd of their closest friends cheered and whistled as they wiped their hands clean and exchanged rings, a Skaikru tradition.

"You may now kiss the bride." The shawman said with a smile as Clarke practically jumped on Lexa, their lips crashing together for the first time as a bonded couple. Clarke lips moved longingly against Lexa's as Lexa struggled to stay upright. The crowd laughed lightly and Clarke quickly pulled away from Lexa and blushed a beautiful shade of pink. Lexa laughed and grabbed her wife and pulled her in for another kiss as their family and friends witnessed the bonding of a lifetime.

"I love you, Alexandria." Clarke said slyly to her wife knowing how much she disliked being called by her full name. But Lexa just laughed and rolled her eyes at her gorgeous wife.

"I love you too, babe." Lexa said with a grin making Clarke laugh loudly. Knowing how much Lexa hated the usage of the word "babe" even more than her own name. The two brides laughed and kissed some more as the meadow started glowing with the torches set around for the after party. And it was as if the Earth exhaled as everyone enjoyed this beautiful moment of peace and happiness.


	16. You're too Late 13 years too Late

**Another chapter finished! I hope you all like this one! Thanks so much for the nice comments and for reading! Keep commenting to let me know what you think so far. I am excited to write the next few chapters and am hoping to post another chapter sometime today so be watching for it! Thanks again.**

The extravagant evening was filled with well wishes, hugs, kisses, dancing and music. Raven had found an old sound system in the basement of the tower and rigged it up. Lexa and Clarke had talked and hugged nearly everyone attending the wedding when a song came on and all of the Skaikru people started to sing along.

" I could stay awake just to here you breathing,

Watch you smile while you are sleeping,

While your far away and dreaming," Clarke serenaded to Lexa along with the rest of the fellow Arcadians who were pretty intoxicated by this point.

Lexa laughed and shook her head as Clarke pulled her out in to the dance floor and threw her arms around her wife's neck. And they swayed as the Arcadians belted out the lyrics to the song to the top of their lungs, some dancing with grounders, others with their fellow clansmen and some even swayed to the beat by themselves. When the chorus came the grounders laughed and pretended to cover their ears as the Arcadians sang with all the might they could muster.

" I don't wanna close my eyes!

I don't wanna fall asleep cause I miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing!

Cause even when I dream of you,the sweetest dreams will never do,

I still miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing!"

Clarke sang loudly as she danced with Lexa, bumping into Raven and Octavia who were dancing with Mikko and Lincoln. The three girls threw their heads back, their voices ringing into the night as the three grounders they were dancing with laughed at their odd behavior. When the song was over Clarke leaned in a kissed Lexa lightly and out of breath for singing so loudly.

"Is that some sort of ritual Skaikru does at wedding ceremonies?" Lexa laughed as she pulled up a chair for Clarke to sit on. Clarke laughed and plopped down on the seat gratefully as she held Lexa's hand.

"What? No, it's Aerosmith. Everyone knows Aerosmith." Clarke chuckled and took a sip of the water Lexa handed to her.

Lexa looked at her like she was crazy and Clarke just shrugged and sighed knowing that one day she would give her wife a very educational experience focusing strictly on Skaikru music. Clarke patted her protruding belly and looked up to see Lexa smiling at her rather mischievously.

"What...?" Clarke said slowly as she grinned up at her lover.

"It's nothing... I just have a great view from where I stand." Lexa said with a wink and laughed at Clarke's confused expression. Clarke followed Lexa line of sight and found her looking straight down her strapless dress.

"Oh my god, Lexa!" Clarke stood and shoved the brunette playfully. "You wanna get out of here?" Clarke said eagerly in a low voice. Lexa took a step closer to Clarke and eyed her mouth as she got closer and closer. Clarke's heart raced as she felt Lexa's breath on her face and she closed her eyes. When Lexa had gotten close enough to graze her lip she quickly came to a halt.

"Yes let's go." She whispered seductively and turned sharply, heading for the building. Clarke exhaled and shook her head at her newlywed wife.

"That was so rude!" Clarke yelled after Lexa who laughed deliciously.

"I told you that pay back was a bitch didn't I?" Lexa laughed and tapped her neck making Clarke blushed in the darkness.

They were almost to the edge of the meadow when they heard a deep voice calling after them.

"Alexandria wait," James called and Lexa stopped dead in her tracks as she held Clarke's hand tightly. Lexa turned around slowly and guided Clarke to stand behind her with her hand. Lexa turned and saw her parents and two sisters standing behind them awkwardly, no one really knowing what to say.

Lexa however was confident and was their commander firstly, even if she used to call herself their daughter and sister. She would not let her emotions get the best of her now.

"James,Samantha, Mara and Talia it was a pleasure seeing you. Now if you'll excuse us we are about to leave." Lexa said formally to her family and her father nodded sullenly.

"I know you are upset with us Alexandria but we are here to make amends. We want to be apart of you and Clarke's life. Part of our grandchild's life." James said softly taking a calculated step forward. Everyone's eyes fell to Clarke's growing stomach and Lexa grabbed onto her protectively.

"How long? How long has it been since you have last uttered a word to me? " Lexa spat out quietly to her family. Her family remained silent, her parents and Talia stood with pained looks of guilt plastered on their faces. Mara on the other hand looked bored.

"You don't remember? Well I would be delighted to inform you. " Lexa spoke to them as their commander, her voice making her sound ten times bigger than she is. "13 years, 167 days and 5 hours 56 minutes and 13 seconds." Clarke rolled her eyes at this revelation. The flame made Lexa oddly accurate at keeping time and if Clarke happened to be even 16.3 seconds late to anything Lexa would let her know about it.

"I have lived longer without you in my life than I have with you." Lexa's words were as sharp as knives as she went to stick in and twist the final dagger in the heart of her family. "Why do you think I need any of you now? I have lived a better life without you." Lexa said in an ice cold voice that made Clarke wince. Lexa's mother wiped at her eyes. It was too hard to tell in the darkness if she was crying but Clarke guessed she was. She heard her sniffling as the silence between the group went on.

"You need us because we have information you need." Mara walked forward swiftly and grinned quickly but then became serious. Lexa looked at Mara evenly, staring at her for what seemed like hours.

"Lex you need to listen to her. She has been living among the ice nation and-" Talia started but Mara silenced her with her hand.

"Look do you want your baby to live to be born, let a lone, see its first birthday or not, Alex?" Mara said in a softer tone taking Lexa by surprise. She stiffened. Was that a threat to her child? She took a step closer to Mara so they were face to face and she glared at her. Also, Only Indie and Mara ever referred to her by that name. Her heart ached for her oldest sister right now. Lexa looked at Mara and weighed in on if she should trust her or not.

 _"Trust her." A familiar voice said behind her, a voice that made Lexa's heart leap. Anya. Lexa turned to look at her last commander and the young woman looked back at her seriously. " You don't have much time Lexa. Listen to what your sister has to say." And with no more than that, Anya was gone._

Lexa's eyes shifted to Clarke and then down to their baby. She leaned in a kissed her softly one more time before facing her family again.

"I will die fighting for my child to live a healthy and happy life, Mara." Lexa said fiercely and her sister nodded. Mara and the rest of the Sequoia family looked at Clarke and the baby. It was as if their future grandchild and niece or nephew had already bewitched them and had them wrapped around its little fingers.

"We all will Alexandria because we are family. Let us prove that to you again." Samantha said gently. Lexa looked at them all pointedly. Forgiveness was not her strongest attribute and she didn't see how they could make up for missing the last 13 years of her life.

"Let us help you, Alex." Mara said tiredly as she took another step forward to hold her arm out to Lexa. Lexa looked down at the truce her sister was trying to make and sighed.

Lexa clasped Mara's outstretched arm, "Meet me here in this meadow tomorrow at dawn." And with that said Lexa turned and pulled Clarke towards the tower.

"That was something else... Your family is..." Clarke went to say but Lexa cut her off as she practically dragged Clarke into the building walking quickly.

"Dysfunctional. Not a family at all." Lexa spat out angry that they would even try to come tonight.

"I was going to say seriously messed up but that works too. You handled that really well by the way." Clarke said nodding and trying to keep up with her new wife.

" I wonder what they have to tell you tomorrow…" Clarke said with worry but Lexa did not respond she just kept walking at a fast pace.

"Why are we practically sprinting?" Clarke said as they ran down the hall to their room. Lexa stopped suddenly in front of the door, turned quickly and swept Clarke off of the floor into her arms with ease.

"What the- what are you doing!?" Clarke laughed at the smiling Lexa who carried her through the door. Clarke gasped as she entered the room that was full of lit candles. A trail of rose petals led to the bed and covered the soft furs on top. Lexa carried Clarke to the bed and sat her down gently.

"Let's just forget about my crazy family for at least tonight." Lexa whispered softly to Clarke as she began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. Clarke closed her eyes and knew that, that's exactly what she wanted to do. Clarke reached behind Lexa and unzipped her dress and they were too preoccupied say another word the rest of the night.


	17. Natblida Goufa

**Sorry I didn't update again yesterday! I wrote this chapter three different times but it just never felt right until I got this draft finished. I hope you all like it. Thanks so much for reading and commenting, it means a lot! I also found a sweet website where you can actually learn Trigedasleng or just look up words. So I will be incorporating the language into the story more as time goes on! Check out this website if you get time, its kinda cool.**

 **/dictionary/**

 **Thanks again for reading and don't forget to comment and follow!**

All Clarke could hear was her heart pounding in her chest and her and Lexa's heavy breathing as they laid on the soft furs of their bed. She couldn't help but giggle when she felt that yearning already returning to her body as she thought about the beautiful brown-haired goddess that lay next to her. Clarke rolled over and back on top of Lexa's slender body as she groaned.

"Clarke I need sleep..." Lexa moaned still trying to catch her breath from the previous round of sex that had occurred as the blonde kissed her neck. Lexa opened her eyes lazily and realized that it was already about time for her to meet her family in the meadow. It was still dark out but Lexa could tell that morning was approaching quickly.

"How about one more time and then you can go back to sleep?" Clarke said quickly before returning to kissing Lexa all over. Lexa stretched her body and felt tenderness all over. How could one little pregnant blonde do so much damage to her body?

Lexa laughed and shook her head. "It is truly your wish to kill me isn't it Clarke." She sighed and kissed her giggling wife passionately.

·

·

"I should be going with you. What if it's a trap?" Clarke asked anxiously as she watched Lexa pull her pants on.

"Um...then all the more reason for you to not come." Lexa laughed at her wife's irrational way of thinking. "How are you not tired Clarke, we are running on nearly 48 hours of no sleep. 41 hours and 23 minutes to be exact." Lexa grinned as she watched Clarke roll her eyes. She knew her time precision urked Clarke but that's why she did it. Bugging her wife was part of being married wasn't it?

Clarke yawned and stretched then snuggled back down into the soft fur bed. "I guess I could use some sleep." She said tiredly. "But promise me you'll behave yourself. Don't start any wars. Don't kill your sister. And com back to me safely." Clarke rambled on and this time Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Yes of course, Wanheda." Lexa said sarcastically. "Now go to sleep. I'll be back when you wake with breakfast." Lexa smiled as she watched Clarke close her eyes. And with a kiss to her forehead Clarke was already asleep by the time Lexa headed out the door.

Lexa walked quickly and quietly to the meadow. She kept looking back to the tower, worried about leaving Clarke's side but this was necessary. She had set up guards throughout the tower and around it but still, no one would defend Clarke and their child the way she could. The way she would.

"Thank you for coming Alexandria." Her father spoke as soon as she got to the tree line surrounding the meadow. Her family was waiting for her patiently their eyes wide and alert in the brisk morning air. Lexa nodded and gestured for them to enter beyond the trees and into the quiet meadow.

"So what is this information you have that will be of use to me?" Lexa said calmly looking between her sisters and parents.

"Rumors of this baby you have conceived with the Skaikru woman are circulating throughout the land." Mara replied as she walked a few strides behind Lexa. "So it's true? She is pregnant with your child?" Mara asked skeptically as Lexa halted. She took a deep breath and faced her family who all had expectant looks on their faces.

"Of course it is true. Did you or did you not witness our bonding ceremony last night? " Lexa said with confidence. James, Samantha and Talia all exchanged looks of worry and Mara simply nodded.

"That is...truly a miracle little sister. And with such a rare child, I'm sure many people have sought the life of your beloved and your baby?" Mara replied pointedly, ignoring Lexa's death glare and continued. "I'm going to take your silent reply as a yes?" Mara smirked and Lexa ground her teeth together.

"Mara get on with it." Talia replied annoyed with her older sister.

"Little sister, did you tell anyone about your child? After you found out Clarke was pregnant?" Mara questioned her, making her think this one out herself. Lexa's face contorted in confusion. The more she thought about it the more she realized she had only told a few of her and Clarke's closest most trusted friends. Of course she had told people but she certainly didn't announce it to the whole land. She glared at Mara even more, not liking her disrespecting her and referring to her as her "little sister." She was her Commander.

"Ah so I'm taking that as you didn't tell anyone...?" Mara smiled as she took in her sister's confusion and anger. As quickly as her smile appeared, it disappeared just as quick as her face dropped and she became serious.

"Alex you have a rat within your trusted circle of friends." Mara said with a hint of anger. "He came to Azgeda and told the queen of your child. He told her that if she killed them both, she would attain an unearthy power and be a force that could not be stopped." Mara spat out as she recalled the memory.

Lexa hissed at the betrayal and was starting to see the world in nothing but red as anger filled her blood.

"Who was it?" Lexa breathed out, barely above a whisper, she was shaking with rage as she tried to focus on her older sister.

Mara smiled at her mischievously. "I am surprised that the great Heda has not figured it out by now. Haven't you wondered how everyone knew the news of your child so quickly? Someone had to have told."

"WHO WAS IT?" Lexa strode over and held her knife to Mara's neck. But the girl didn't even flinch.

"The Flamekeeper." Mara said evenly and Lexa's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Titus!" Lexa whispered as she cursed and took off towards the castle.

·

·

Clarke was sleeping soundly when all of the sudden Lexa burst through her bedroom door followed closely by her sisters as they searched to room.

"Um can I help any of you?" Clarke said sleepily as she tried to pull the blankets over her naked body.

"Clarke have you seen Titus?" Lexa said frantically as her sisters went to check the bathroom.

"Umm no... I don't remember when I saw him last..." Clarke said slowly and Lexa cursed loudly. Everyone's heads whipped towards the window when they heard the clinking of metal coming from outside. Lexa rushed to the window and cursed again.

"We have company." She snarled at her sisters and they all took off running out the door, pulling their swords out as they ran.

Clarke ran to the window and gasped as she saw what filled the streets of Polis. At least 300 Azgeda Warriors fought their way through the crowd and up to the steps of the tower. They were all chanting one phrase loudly in Trigedasleng.

"NATBLIDA GOUFA! NATBLIDA GOUFA!" they chanted, sending chills up Clarke's spine. She paled as she comprehended what the words meant as she fell to the floor and hugged her knees. The words repeated over and over, louder and louder.

NIGHTBLOOD CHILD.

They called for her child. For Lexa's child.

Her eyes widened as she heard a familiar voice behind her and she knew instantly who was behind the chaos.

·

·

When Lexa, Mara and Talia reached the bottom level of the tower, the Azgeda warriors had already broken their way through and started to make their way into the building. Talia and Lexa did not hesitate as they jumped into the crowd next to Octavia and Lincoln crying out in rage as they pushed the Warriors back out the door. But they just kept coming. Mara stood on the stairs with wide eyes, her sword at her hip as she watched her friends fight her family. She watched as Lexa beheaded a close friend of hers as her blood splattered her shoes. She couldn't move or breathe.

Lexa glanced back at Mara and glared at her. "Pick a side now, Mara!" Lexa yelled as she swung her sword through the air, not missing a single target. Blood splattered the walls, the warriors and everything else in sight. Everything was red.

Mara looked back and forth between her sisters and her friends for a moment. Suddenly she ran full sprint down the stairs and blocked an Azgeda warrior from stabbing Talia in the back. She didn't hesitate as she stuck her sword deep into the chest of a young man she knew as, Tarro. She shivered and shook her head but knew in her heart who she had to fight for.

"Thanks sister! Lex you need to go protect Clarke and the baby. Make sure they stay safe! We still never found Titus!" Talia shouted and Lexa pulled out of the battle reluctantly. She looked around and knew that the Azgeda Warriors were only here for two things. And they were, her wife and child as chants for the great Wanheda and the Natblida Goufa rang through the air.

·

·

"I'm very sorry, Wanheda. But I can't let you leave." Titus said calmly as Clarke tried to run passed him again and again. "You and that child are no good for Heda. You just make her weak!" He shouted as Clarke tried to punch him but he blocked her easily. Clarke reached under the bed and pulled out long knife she knew Lexa kept hidden for reasons such as this and she threw it at a surprised Titus who took the knife in the arm. He grimaced as he pulled it out and glared at Clarke. He strode up to her and punched her right in the eye, so hard that Clarke was seeing stars. Titus quickly tied up Clarke's hands and gagged her mouth and led the dizzy girl out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. In her dizzy stupor, Clarke leaned over and sliced her wrist on the metal railing in the elevator that made blood squirt all over the floor leaving a nice little blood trail for Lexa to follow. Titus did not notice what she had done in his hurry to get out of the building as they went clear down to the dungeons and out the back door where he had a horse waiting for them. Clarke clenched her wrists together and tried to slow the bleeding but realized she must have nicked an artery. Blood shot quickly from the wound leaving a wide stream of blood behind her. Titus lifted her onto the black horse and then climbed on behind her and held her upright as her head fell to the side.

She breathed slowly trying to steady her heart. Slowing the blood flow as much as she could. As they took off she looked back at her own trail of blood as she started to black out.

Lexa had to find her quickly before they reached Azgeda or before she died from blood loss. Either way, her odds were not good. Nor for their innocent unborn child.

"Hurry Lex..." She whispered against the cloth in her mouth. She hoped her silent prayer reached Lexa before it was too late.


	18. And When You Wake, I'll Be There

**Ok so this past weekend has been ssssooo busy for me and I am sorry that I couldn't update sooner! I hope you like this long chapter, hopefully it makes up for the lack of chapters the past few days** **J** **Alos thank you so much to everyone's nice reviews and to everyone reading and following! I plan on keeping this story alive for as long as possible! Please continue to review and let me know how your are liking or (not liking) this story so far! And follow if you aren't already** **J** **I'll try to update as much as I can but summers are busy for me since I am a photographer! Thanks again for reading!**

Lexa ran up the stairs and knew something was wrong when she saw her bedroom door wide open. Her heart nearly stopped in her chest as she ran forward calling out Clarke's name frantically. She picked up the bloody knife on the floor and examined the struggle that took place for an instant before she ran into the hallway. She noticed a few drops of blood leading to the elevator and she cranked it open as quickly as her arms allowed. She was met by a scary pool of blood on the floor and a word that was scribbled quickly and not very well onto the wall.

"Titus" was all it said and Lexa felt like throwing up. But instead she swallowed her fear and replaced it with wise and quick thinking. This was one of her best qualities as commander, thinking quickly under pressure and remaining calm. It was taking everything she had to do just that in this moment. She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes as the elevator descended. She had approximately 43.7 seconds to form a plan as the lives of Clarke and their unborn child ticked away with every second.

·

·

·

Clarke threw up violently on the ride to Azgeda and Titus cursed as vomit covered his robe but they kept on going. Clarke did a quick medical assessment of herself and knew that she maybe had a concussion and her level of blood loss was becoming dangerously high. Blood now soaked her pants as it dripped from her wrists and down the horse's back as she watched the lush green forest rush by her in a blur. She battled herself to stay awake, knowing that if she felt asleep she might not wake up. The only thing keeping her awake was the thought of her beautifully fierce wife coming to her rescue and the little baby she felt kicking her from the inside, steadily, like a little reminder to keep on going.

·

·

·

"Lexa what's going on? Where are we going?" Raven yelled from behind Lexa as they sped through the forest on Lexa's horse, leaving their friends and family locked in the bloody battle behind. Lexa was crouched down low behind the reigns too concentrated on getting her family back, safe and sound.

"Lexa!" Raven shouted as she dodged a low hanging branch clutching on to the commander for dear life.

"Titus took Clarke. They're headed to the ice nation." Lexa said fiercely as Raven strained to hear her over the rushing wind as they flew through the forest. Raven's eyes widened and wondered why the commander had ordered her to come with her but knew better than to ask questions right now.

Lexa's keen eyes sought out the little red blood trail Clarke had left her to follow and she kicked her horse harder, urging him to go on.

"Snap! Snap! Skaifaya!" Lexa shouted at her midnight black horse and he ran at full speed through the forest. The ice nation was not far away from where Lexa was now. She grit her teeth and knew that Clarke was already there.

·

·

·

"The great Wanheda, not so strong now are you?" The Ice queen laughed wickedly as Titus carried Clarke to the middle of the throne room. His hands shook violently as he laid her down. Clarke sighed as she lay her, now, swollen and bruised eye against the cool floor. She glared up at the queen with her good eye. The queen smirked tauntingly back at her.

"This is the great power you promised me, Titus? She is as weak and as pale as a piece of parchment!" The ice queen spat out bitterly to the Flamekeeper. Queen Nia was flanked by a young woman Clarke had never seen before and Roan, the prince of Azgeda. He and Lexa were friends. Or so she thought. Roan looked down at Clarke painfully and shook his head, unable to watch.

"She had slit her wrist without my noticing , Nia. To leave a blood trail for Heda I assume. The commander is surely following us by now so I suggest you get on with it." Titus said evenly though he glanced worriedly behind him at the door.

The ice queen stood up off her throne and walked slowly towards the blonde who looked fragile and young curled up in a ball on the floor. Clarke was physically weak but still she held eye contact with the evil in front of her. She felt cold and her breathing became uneven and hitched in odd rhythms but she fought on.

"Sis em au na gyon op." The ice queen yelled and ordered her guards to help Clarke to her feet. Roan and the pretty young woman walked over and picked Clarke up and held onto to her underarms. Roan gently placed his other hand on her back to steady her and give her more support.

"Any last words Wanheda?"

The queen said in an eerily soft voice. She smiled at Clarke who glowered back at her. Clarke gathered up all of the strength she had left and spit all over the queen's face.

"Go to hell." Clarke whispered and the queen back-handed her hard across the good side of her face. She stumbled into Roan who caught her and held her upright. When she looked up at him he gave her a sympathetic look before helping her back to her feet. The queen picked up a long fine dagger. The handle was laced with fine jewels and she helped in gingerly as she brushed it across Clarke's neck with a laugh.

"What shall it be then? A dagger to the heart...?" The Queen dragged the dagger down over Clarke's breast. "Or to the child's heart perhaps...?" She pointed the dagger at Clarke's stomach and Clarke fought weakly against her captors. The queen laughed menacingly at the weak girl she saw in front of her.

Clarke took a deep breath and looked the queen straight in the eye. She put her hands over her stomach protectively as the queen raised the dagger over her head. Clarke closed her eyes and relaxed. The last thing she saw was her beautiful wife coming towards her. Her braided hair flowing in the breeze and her face painted, the black smearing down her face and making her look fierce. And so beautiful. Just like the first time they met.

"I love you Lexa." She whispered finally succumbing to the fatigue that was taking over her will power to keep fighting.

·

·

·

Lexa and Raven sped through the streets of the ice action, the cool air hitting their exposed skin like icicles. The harsh looking people of Azgeda, with scars lining all of their faces, rushed aside as their Heda raced passed them.

"What now?!" Raven yelled skeptically clinging on to Lexa as she took in the line of guards surrounding the ice palace they were making a B-line for. Without even blinking, Lexa reached down and pulled a bow and quiver full of arrows from her bag. Her face contorted in rage as she stood up in the stirrups and cried out, shooting two arrows at once, both meeting their targets in one deadly blow. The guards scrambled as their men dropped and ran full speed towards the commander who raced three times as fast back towards them on her horse. Raven screamed and covered her eyes as at least ten hulking guards converged on them. They all carried spine-chilling weapons, axes the size of a horse's head, larges maces that they swung around with ease, swords, knives... Raven cried out thinking that this was the end for all of them. Her. Clarke. Lexa. They would die in this freezing cold tundra. But she underestimated Lexa and all her fury.

A spear came whizzing through the air straight for Lexa's heart but she caught it with ease right before it hit her. A man with an axe cried out as he ran in from the left, axe raised and ready to strike. Lexa snarled and threw the spear straight into the axeman's chest which made a sickly loud thud as it pierced its target. In the same motion Lexa growled with anger as she reached back and grabbed her swords and swung them outwards, catching two more guards in the neck. Raven peeked through her fingers as Lexa stood up gracefully on the still racing horse and threw one of her swords into the chest of an oncoming guard. With the other, she quickly blocked an arrow headed for Raven and stabbed a man in the back with his own knife. She took down two more guards easily with her bow and arrows. Raven could not believe what she was seeing as Lexa took out the last guard by jumping off the running horse and running along side him as she ducked and slid under a swinging mace slashing the guys Achilles' tendon with her sword as she slid under the terrifying weapon that just missed her head. Without stopping, Lexa quickly stood, ran and jumped back on to the moving horse. She shook the reigns violently and spurred Skaifaya onward breathing hard, every muscle in her body agile like nothing had happened. Raven looked back at the big man who was crying like a baby as he lie on the ground holding his bloody ankle. She gingerly held back on to Lexa in awe as she took in the blood that had splattered in specks all over her black shirt and pants.

"How did you- what just happened?" Raven stammered but Lexa continued on without a word.

Lexa let out a loud war cry as her horse kicked open the door to the palace just in time for her to see a very pale looking Clarke mutter her an "I love you" before collapsing to the floor. Clarke was so pale that Lexa's eyes widened and her heart nearly stopped as she took in her wife. But she didn't have time to be surprised now. She quickly narrowed her eyes and glared at Queen Nia who shrank back quickly. Lexa wanted nothing more than to sink her blade deep into the queens chest but that was not her priority. Clarke did not have much time left.

"Heda!" Titus muttered quietly as he fell to his knees and reached for Lexa. Lexa snarled at him and threw a knife into his thigh, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Heda quickly!" Roan shouted as he lifted Clarke into Lexa's arms. Lexa quickly nodded at him and spurred her horse back out the door. Roan nodded and glanced at the pretty wide eyed girl standing next to him who was confused as she watched the exchange. Roan nudged the girl and smiled as she looked at him in surprised.

·

·

·

"Stay with me Clarke! Come on stay awake!" She screamed into the blonde's unresponsive face as they raced to the forest. Lexa hugged her wife whose body hung limply tight to her body as they continued through the thick green forest. Once they were concealed enough,

Lexa brought her horse to a halt and jumped off quickly with Clarke in her arms.

"Raven! Come!" She yelled as she rush to lay Clarke on the forest floor and scrambled to open the bag full of first aid items Abby had given to her. She found the small needle and stopped hesitantly.

"Use the reed stalks by the river." A familiar voice said behind her quietly.

Lexa nodded, she raced to the nearby creek and pulled a few straw like reeds before returning back to Raven and Clarke.

"Now find a blue line, called a vein, in Clarke's arm. Use the tips of your fingers to feel and find it. It will feel like a very soft rubber cord in her you have located the vein, you must very gently stick the the needle into it." Prime Heda spoke quickly as Lexa knelt and did exactly as she said, her finger moving quickly along the inside of the crook of Clarke's arm.

"If you are successful, blood will flow out of the opposite end of the tube connected to the needle. You must then repeat these same steps on Raven. Their blood type is a match. That is why I asked you to bring her. Becca Prime Heda spoke softly and knelt by the young commander. Watching her as she worked.

"How do you know to do that...?" Raven watched in awe as Lexa successfully drew blood from Clarke's arm and replace the needle with the long reed that was now filled to the brim with blood. She repeated the process on Raven and watched as the blood transfusion began to flow through the thin reed between Raven and Clarke. Lexa took a deep breath and cradled her head in her hands. Praying that this would work.

"You did an amazing job Commander. She will be fine. You will need to trade off with Raven every hour to give the baby a round of your blood as well since the two of you share the nightblood line. She will be okay, you did good." Becca rubbed Lexa's back tenderly as she spoke to the young commander.

"So the child will have nightblood?" Lexa whispered softly as she looked into her ancestors eyes with concern. Becca grinned a wide grin and patted Lexa on the back.

"Your child is going to be unlike anyone you have ever met. Congratulations Lexa." Becca gave her hand a squeeze and just as quickly as she came, she was gone. Leaving the three women in silence.

"Ok, who were you talking to? How did you kill ten men in under ten seconds? How did you know to do the transfusion? I need some freaking answers here!" Raven said confused as she watched Lexa lean down and kiss Clarke's forehead gently. She laid her forehead against Clarke's for a long time before speaking.

"All you need to know is that she will be ok. She is going to wake up." Lexa said almost to herself reassuringly, her eyes never leaving Clarke's peaceful looking face.

"She will be ok." Lexa whispered again as she grabbed Clarke's hand.

Raven and Lexa took turns giving Clarke blood until her face had regained almost all of its color back. Lexa checked her pulse right on time, every 10 minutes.

"Her pulse is the strongest it has been since we started the transfusions." Lexa said as she glanced at Raven. Raven nodded and ran her fingers through Clarke's hair.

"Is she stable enough to make the ride back to polis?" Raven said as she watched Lexa stick the reed that was acting as a tube into her own arm.

"One more round of nightblood for the baby, just to be safe." Lexa said quietly, her eyes never leaving her wife that was lying on the cool grass.

"Why hasn't she opened her eyes yet? Is that normal?" Raven questioned but Lexa did not have an answer. She tightened he lips so Raven did see her lips quiver.

She needed Clarke to wake up. She loved her. She just shook her head and exhaled in frustration.

·

·

·

 _Clarke stared across the beautiful glassy lake, inhaling the fragrant mountain air and releasing it, relaxed and happy. She was as content as she had been in a while, she did not feel a care in the world as she sank farther into this limbo that held her captive. A small smile played in her lips as she licked at the grass on the banks of the lake. She didn't know how long she had been there or how she had gotten here but it was peaceful._

 _"Beautiful isn't it?" A powerful voice said next to her. Clarke turned her head and shaded her eyes to see who was sitting next to her. A breath-taking woman with pale skin and black hair sat next to her staring out across the lake. Clarke looked at the woman, confused as to why and where she had came from. The woman turned her head and smiled at Clarke and she gasped._

 _Those green eyes. Instantly Clarke's memory flooded with the recent events that had taken place and her heart ached to be with the love of her life once more. She looked into the woman's forest green eyes, mezmorised by the beauty they held as thoughts of Lexa filled her up completely._

 _"Who are you...?" Clarke spoke hesitantly as she eyed the woman up and down. She was wearing a simple olive green V-neck t-shirt and some faded, torn-up blue jeans. Something someone from Skaikru decent would wear._

 _The woman smiled and stood before she spoke. "I am Lily Kom Trikru. The second commander of the northern hemisphere." The woman said confidently as she held out her arm to Clarke. Clarke's eyes widened as she took the Commander by the arm and grasped it firmly._

 _"Lily...? But you're a- how am I talking to you right now? I thought only Lexa could speak to past commanders because of the Flame?" Clarke said quickly trying to understand what was going on. Lily nodded and started to walk along the water bank and Clarke quickly followed her._

 _"The flame allows the chosen nightblood access to every commander that came before him or her." Lily said as she glanced out across the lake._

 _"So... Why am I seeing you right now?" Clarke questioned as she looked at the beautiful woman skeptically._

 _Lily smiled and looked down at Clarke's belly knowingly. "The child that grows within your womb is not just an ordinary child, nor just an ordinary nightblood." Lily spoke softly and slowly making sure Clarke understood every word. " Because your baby was conceived by, not only a nightblood but, a commander of the 12 clans and also a woman, the flame didn't just assist in the conception of this baby's beginning." Lily said as she watched Clarke's brows mash together in concentration trying to figure out the missing piece to this complex puzzle._

 _"The flame is now a part of your child Clarke. The artificial intelligence runs through its veins. Your baby is destined to be the next commander, with or without the flame." Lily said seriously, grabbing Clarke by the shoulders. Clarke looked at Lily still slightly confused at what she was getting at._

 _"Clarke, your baby doesn't need the flame to access his or her ancestors. We are a part of her. She can speak to us or is to her whenever we want." Lily said with a smile as she noticed Clarke's eyes growing big at the realization of how important her little one was. "Because she is still inside you and her blood is mixed with yours, we can temporarily have access to you as well." She continued simply with a grin._

 _Clarke thought for a moment and her brows mashed together again. "Did you call the baby a "her?" Clarke questioned and Lily smiled sheepishly. She walked a pace or two ahead of the blonde before looking back at her._

 _"Did I?" She said with a wink. And then she was gone. One by one the beautiful scenery before Clarke started to disintegrate. And Clarke smiled as she looked out across the lake a final time._

·

·

·

"Clarke, Clarke? Babe...?" Clarke opened her eyes slowly and was met by the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Lexa hovered over her and looked down at her with a tear-filled smile. "You're ok and awake!" She laughed brightly as she leaned down and hugged Clarke tightly.

"Yeah. I am." Clarke laughed her voice was hoarse and her mouth dry. Her recent conversation with Lily seemed like a dream as she tried to recall was she had told her. "How long have I been unconscious?" She whispered into Lexa's hair as her wife continued to sob into her neck.

Lexa pulled away and helped Clarke into a sitting position. Lexa wiped at her eyes as Clarke's brow furrowed when she noticed how much harder it was for her to sit up. She looked down and saw her belly protruding out a lot farther than she last remembered it. She also noticed a small tube going into her arm that was attached to a bag full of white liquid.

"Lex... How long was I out...? Clarke said slowly as panic started to set in. She felt her belly with her hand and it was hard and swollen with child. Her baby kicked away happily at her mother's touch and Clarke sucked in a sharp breath as her hand came up to her ribs.

"Clarke are you ok?! What happened?" Lexa said as she lifted her hands over Clarke's belly but not daring to touch her and not knowing what to do.

"I'm fine, she is just a lot stronger than I remember her being. She might have just broken my rib." Clarke rubbed her side tenderly and Lexa stared at her in confusion.

"Did you just refer to our baby as a girl?" Lexa said curiously as she rubbed her hand over her round stomach. "I thought that you always felt like "she" was a "he"?

Clarke smiled but didn't even know how to explain the dream she had. But she couldn't ignore the fact that she felt like she had only been out for a day but looked like it had been months. "How long Lex? " she said one more time with finality and Lexa looked at her sadly.

"Three months. You haven't woken for three months." Lexa said quietly as she rubbed the back of Clarke's hands. Tears welled in Clarke's eyes as she thought of everything she had missed. But mostly at the realization that she would give birth in one short month. ONE MONTH. Was she ready? Could she be a good mother to such a special spirit? How much had changed between her and Lexa in those three months. She had only been married to her for a day before she was taken.

Clarke grabbed Lexa and pulled her into a tight embrace and Lexa hugged her back fiercely. No matter how much time had gone by, she knew in that moment that their love was as strong as ever as her wife held her in her arms. The baby moved in between them and they both laughed through their tears as they felt their sweet baby move. Clarke took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Ready or not, they were having a baby. And soon.


	19. You're Beautiful

**Another chapter down! Hope you enjoy this one! Please review and follow to let me know what you think! Thanks.**

Clarke watched the green and red lines bounce up and back down on the EKG machine that stood by her bed. It was weird seeing her own heartbeat and even more weird to see the baby's which beat twice as fast as hers. She shifted uncomfortably in the hospital bed that had replaced her and Lexa's king size bed in their huge room. She looked around and everything was almost unrecognizable. The lighting in the room was a bluish gray as it shone through the window, winter was approaching quickly Clarke could feel it in the cool air. She flexed her arm and studied the IV drip that was connected to her hand. She jumped suddenly when the door opened. Lexa walked back in and behind her, was Abby.

"Clarke!" Abby sobbed and ran into the room and wrapped her daughter into a fierce hug. Clarke smiled and return her mother's embrace as she watched Lexa walk quickly to her side.

"I am ok mom." Clarke laughed and Abby squeezed her tighter. Abby let go and looked at Clarke through her tears.

"I can't believe you are awake. It's a miracle." She whispered. Clarke heard Lexa suck in a sharp breath in disagreement and she squeezed her hand reassuringly. Abby's eyes went to the EKG machine and Clarke could tell that her mother was leaving and Abby the doctor was about to inform them. Clarke suddenly sucked in a sharp breath and grabbed her belly as it tightened into a hard ball. The EKG monitor went crazy as it showed her heart rate rise.

"Clarke, are you ok!? What's happening?" Lexa stood quickly and placed her hands over Clarke's belly but not daring to touch her or knowing what to do.

"It's ok Lexa, she is just having a contraction." Abby said with a smile as they both watched Clarke struggle with the pain.

"Ow." Clarke whispered as her heart rate returned to normal and she started to relax. "That was a contraction! But isn't it way too soon for this to be happening?" Clarke said in a panic. Abby opened her mouth but it was her wife who answered her question.

"You're 37 weeks now. The baby could come anytime." Lexa said softly as she ran her fingers through Clarke's hair. She instantly saw panic rise in Clarke's eyes. "That doesn't mean the baby will come today. It's normal to experience a few mild contractions throughout the day. If they get stronger and occur every few minutes, then you're ready." Lexa said reassuringly but Clarke shook her head. "You can do this, Ai hodnes." Lexa whispered to her softly and leaned in to catch her lips with her own. "I love you." She said softly to her very pregnant wife.

"I love you too Lex." Clarke said as she wrapped her arms tighter around her wife's neck. Abby watched her daughter and daughter-in-law happily for a moment before speaking.

" Lexa is right, Clarke. The baby may or may not come today." Abby said as she walked over to the metal side table filled with medical equipment. She pulled out some gloves and continued.

"However, since you are now experiencing some contractions, I need to do a pelvic exam every week til my grand baby gets here." Abby smiled as she slid the gloves on. Clarke looked at Lexa with wide eyes and she looked back at her sympathetically.

"You can do this." Lexa told her again and nodded to her knowingly. Clarke sighed and nodded. She HAD to do this. She had no choice now.

"Fine. Let's do this." Clarke said waving her mother over. Lexa squeezed her hand and watched Clarke in admiration. Her strength was truly attractive as Lexa's heart filled with love for the mother of her child.

"Did you hear that Clarke is awake?!" Octavia exclaimed when she saw Raven and Talia sitting on the floor in the hall. Raven was dabbing a wet cloth to Talia's huge gash on her forehead she acquired from today's fight with the traitors to the flame. Their numbers dwindled after Clarke's capture but have since returned to at least 30 to 50 warriors per day. Without Lexa on the front line, the rest of them found it harder to defend the tower but still managed to keep their enemies at bay.

"She is!?" Raven said in surprised as she stood to face Octavia. Octavia had a black eye that was almost swollen shut but Raven had seen worse. "I thought that was impossible..? Abby said that she most likely, wouldn't wake up. And that she was basically keeping her alive to deliver the baby when the time was ready?" Raven said quietly and Talia nodded slowly in agreeance.

"Well screw what Abby thought, Lexa always knew she would wake up." Octavia said defensively. "Besides, she is awake now anyways so let's go and see her!" Octavia said excitedly as she ran to the elevator. "Well aren't you coming?" She said loudly to the two women who just looked at her pointedly.

"Of course! Just give us a minute." Raven said quickly as Talia stared at Octavia with an unreadable expression. Octavia cocked her head to the side and wondered if everyone in Lexa's family was able to pull off such an impressive poker face.

"Ok Reyes you better come. You too, Wilde." Octavia smirked as the doors to the elevator closed. Talia rolled her eyes and Raven laughed lightly.

"You do look a lot like her you know." Raven laughed and Talia sighed. Since she and Mara had arrived at Polis, Octavia had annoyingly called them Olivia Wilde and Angelina Jolie, apparently referencing them to some Skaikru "movie" people. She leaned against the wall and decided that she would never truly understand the odd ways and methods of the Skaikru but she liked them nonetheless.

"Except I think your a lot more beautiful." Raven said with a dazzling smile as she continued to dab at Talia's wound. Talia stared at The beautiful brown eyed girl and tried to swallow the warm feelings that flooded her mind when she looked at her. She looked down at Raven's full lips that were close enough for her to capture with her own. She wanted to see if they felt as soft as they looked but Talia knew she would never be the first one to make the move to find out. Instead, she sat still as a statue and let Raven's soft hands gently work on her throbbing head wound.

"Ok all done!" Raven said as she finished stitching up Talia's wound. She looked at Talia who was staring at her intensely with her dark ocean blue eyes. Raven's heart quickened at their proximity as they both sat face to face wondering if the other was feeling the same. Raven couldn't help as she leaned forward and raised her hand to Talia's cheek. As their lips were about to touch, the doors to the elevator rumbled open. The two women jumped apart as Mikko beamed and walked quickly over to where they sat.

"Clarke is awake! Let's go see her!" He said excitedly as he pulled Raven to her feet. Raven looked at Talia longingly and held out her hand to help her up.

"Ok. Ok. We're coming." Raven said annoyed at the handsome warrior who didn't seem to catch the moment the two women had just, almost, shared.

Mikko pulled on Raven's hand as she watched Talia brush herself off. She looked up at Raven and nodded as Mikko pulled her into the elevator. She stared back at the beautiful brunette as the doors shut in between them like a never ending wall that was not coming down without a fight.

"Clarke?!" Raven gasped as she opened the bedroom door where she saw Clarke and Lexa laughing while Octavia was standing and dramatically replaying the moment of her getting the black eye. Raven looked at Clarke who looked rather thin but overall a lot better awake than she did in a coma.

"Hey Raven." Clarke said with a warm smile. She looked small as she sat cuddled next to Lexa. Lexa's arm was draped lazily around Clarke's shoulders as they both sat up in the small hospital bed that Abby demanded she bring from Arcadia. Raven glanced at Clarke's belly that looked like a big basketball stuff under the blanket and smiled lightly.

"I can't believe it. It's so good to see you awake!" Raven said as she leaned down to hug the blonde.

"And not throwing up." Mikko said with a bright smile as he entered the room to stand next to Raven.

Clarke laughed and Lexa just shook her head at Clarke's friends. Clarke noticed Mikko place his hand on Raven's back but she shifted away subtly. Clarke raised her eyebrow at her friend but Raven just rolled her eyes.

"Is your family still here babe?" Clarke turned to Lexa.

"You mean Wilde and Jolie? Yeah they are still here." Octavia laughed and the rest of them rolled their eyes at the young warrior. Clarke looked at her in confusion.

"I'll tell you of Octavia's strange pet names for my sisters later. But yes, they have stayed to help protect you." Lexa said proudly which answered Clarke's next question of if they are all getting along.

Clarke yawned and Lexa stood and thanked their friends for coming.

"She needs to rest now. You may come back tomorrow to see her." Lexa said quietly to the group. The three friends said their goodbyes and quickly left the room leaving Lexa and Clarke to themselves.

"Do you think I could take a shower? I feel gross." Clarke crinkled up her nose and Lexa laughed.

"Of course. Do you need help?" Lexa offered her hand to Clarke as she stood up off the bed for the first time in months. Her belly was so heavy and awkward feeling that Clarke groaned loudly.

"What is it? Another contraction?" Lexa asked nervously but Clarke shook her head.

"No she is just heavier than I am used to." Clarke said as she rubbed her basketball belly. Lexa smiled and bent down to kiss the top of her unborn child. She helped Clarke carefeully take out and remove her tubing and wires that were connected to the monitors and IV bags. When she was finished, Clarke undressed and Lexa leaned against the counter close by just in case she needed her.

"Umm... Don't look at me. This is so weird." Clarke said in disgust as she looked at her pregnant body in the mirror. She twisted and turned as she appraised herself. She looked thinner than usual, nearly all of her muscle definition was gone. And her belly almost didn't look real as it popped out like a watermelon, pulling her skin tight on her body.

When Lexa didn't say anything Clarke thought that she must have found her body as repulsive as she did. So she was surprised when she turned around and was met by Lexa's lips on her own pressing against her gently. Lexa sucked on Clarke's bottom lip making her moan with pleasure. She slowly guided Clarke back into the hot shower and leaned her against the cool wall. Water poured over the top of their heads and soaking Lexa who was still fully clothed. Lexa slipped her tongue into Clarke's mouth and explored the familiar territory longingly for a while.

"You are goregous." Lexa whispered into Clarke's ear softly before kissing her passionately once again. "Don't you ever think that you aren't." She said quietly and continued.

Clarke smiled as she leaned back and let the water pour over her head and down her face as she kissed her wife. She wished that she could feel Lexa's strong body against hers but her large belly kept them nearly a foot apart.

"This is so awkward!" Clarke giggled as she pulled away and wrapped her arms around her mid section. "I'm huge. And we can't... You know..." Clarke said nervously. Lexa smiled at her wife and kissed her softly one more time.

"You underestimate my abilities, Clarke Kom Skaikru." Lexa said mischievously as she pulled her shirt over her head. Clarke smirked and admired her wife's beauty. Lexa smirked at her and brushed her cheek lightly with her hand and leaned in to kiss her gently at first. As the kiss intensified, Lexa moved her way to Clarke's neck, collarbone and on down as the blonde bit her lip to stop her from crying out in pleasure.

And once again Clarke realized that nothing was impossible when it came to her beautiful wife, Lexa.


	20. The Three Sisters

**Sorry for only being able to update every few days! I am never home anymore! I thought I'd hurry and write a chapter before I leave again today. Hope you like this one! Also thank you so much for reviewing and following this story. I am absolutely so attached to these characters now and I hope you love them as much as I do. Please keep reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome. Thanks!**

Lexa held Clarke tightly in the quiet blanket of darkness that had fallen quickly over the evening sky. She breathed in the sweet scent of lavender from Clarke's damp hair and listened to her slow and steady breathing whilst she slept soundly. Her hand absentmindedly traced elegant patterns along Clarke's exposed belly and she lay wide awake contemplating the unknown.

How many more of her people had to suffer because of HER decisions to have a child? When would the baby come? What would she be like? Would she even be a good mother? What would she do if she never caught and punished the Ice Queen for what she had tried to do to her family? What would she do if she did capture her?

These unanswered questions ran through Lexa's mind continuously and she knew that sleep was not possible on a night like this one. She closed her eyes and pulled her sleeping wife closer and enjoyed a few more moments of just breathing in everything about Clarke. Her scent, her body, her touch, Lexa tried to memorize every detail. She sighed and reluctantly pulled and away from her wife and swung her legs off the side of the bed. Her feet were met by the ice cold floor and goosebumps raised the hair on her legs as the cold air hit them harshly. But Lexa did not shiver or complain. She had been trained to block out unnecessary weakness like being hungry or cold. She quickly stood and pulled on one of Clarke's navy blue hoodies and some of her own black pants. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail the way Clarke had shown her and slipped on her boots. The air in the room was dropping quickly as Lexa saw her own breath puff out like a little cool cloud in the dark winter air. She grabbed a few more heavy furs from the closet and laid them carefully over Clarke. She ran her fingers through her straw-colored hair and watched as her brows furrowed in her sleep. Lexa smiled at her wife and kissed her forehead quickly before walking out the door and closing it quietly behind her.

She stood in the hall quietly as she watched Raven tip toe quickly out of Talia's room and down the stairs.

"Late night?" Lexa said loudly standing in the doorway to her older sister's room making Talia jump as she pulled a t shirt over her head.

"Um yeah. Can't sleep." She replied casually.

"Neither could Raven I see." Lexa said evenly trying to keep a straight face but a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Talia's cheeks turned a bright pink and she avoided Lexa's stare like the plague. Lexa chuckled quietly. Talia had always been the more shy and kind-hearted sister out of the four of them.

"Tal, I don't care what you do in your spare time ok? I just came to see if you are up for a little sparring session...?" Lexa grinned mischievously and Talia smirked.

"Always." She said lightly as she slipped on her boots and met Lexa at the door.

When the two sisters made it down to the training room, they were surprised when they realized they were not alone.

Mara was hanging upside down from a high bar doing crunches and dripping with sweat. When she saw Lexa and Talia with their swords she smiled and flipped down from the high bar.

"Late night sparring session? Care if I join you?" Mara questioned as she picked her sword up from a nearby table. "What are you two doing up so late anyway?" She said and noticed Talia blushing lightly. She raised her eyebrows and looked at Lexa who smirked back at her.

"Just couldn't sleep." Talia offered quickly as she readied herself to spar. Lexa laughed and just nodded as she came to the center of the sparring floor and faced her. Lexa smiled and waved Mara over to fight a two-on-one.

"Feeling brave are we little sister?" Mara said as she swung her sword around expertly before pointing it at Lexa. Talia just grinned mischievously and crouched down into position, raising her sword. Lexa grinned cockily.

"Just one of you would be no challenge at all. At least now, we are on almost equal ground. Almost." She winked at her older sisters who rolled their eyes back at her.

Lexa surprised her sisters by disarming them both in 5 minutes. She fought them hard, yelling out and moving so fast that they had a hard keeping up. She was breathing hard and her face contorted in frustration as Talia and Mara picked up their weapons. They looked at each other with a worried expression and then at Lexa.

"You alright Alex?" Mara said in confusion at Lexa's outburst of rage as she helped Talia to her feet. Lexa was still trying to catch her breath. And trying to figure out if she, was indeed, ok. She regained her composure and faced her sisters. They stared at her with concern and worry and for the first time in 13 years, she felt younger than them for once.

Lexa grit her teeth and looked away. She did not like to show her emotions to her people, even if they were her sisters.

"Lex it's ok you can talk to us if you want." Talia said with concern.

"Talk, don't talk, fight us, kill us... Take your pick, we are up for anything." Mara said sarcastically as Talia punched her in the arm. Lexa looked back at them tiredly. They could see the effect the duties of being commander, being in a war, and soon becoming a parent all at the age of 22, was taking on Lexa. She was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"I am just tired." Lexa said as she dropped her sword and plopped down on the hard ground.

"Well it is 2 a.m..." Mara joked and was met with another punch in the arm. "Ouch." Mara rubbed her arm and glared at Talia, who ignored her.

"Being commander, getting married, having a baby, and having half the clans try and kill your wife and child...? I'd say you need a drink." Mara grinned as she walked over to her bag that was on one of the shelves. She pulled a white glass bottle out and a tiny glass.

"What are you doing? Our sister finally opens up to us and you want to get her drunk?" Talia whispered harshly to Mara who smirked back.

"Yes. Exactly." Mara said as she poured the awful smelling stuff into the tiny glass. "Here, drink up." She said, handing the glass to Lexa. Lexa just stared at Mara for a moment and her big sister rolled her eyes.

"Fine I'll go first." She raised the glass to her lips and downed the alcohol in one gulp. Then she poured another and passed it to Talia. She sighed and downed her glass as well.

"K your turn." Mara said as Talia handed Lexa the tiny glass full of clear liquid. Lexa took a sniff and pulled it away from her repulsively.

"What is it...?" Lexa questioned as her sisters sat down on the ground beside her.

"You have never had alcohol before?" Talia raised her eyebrows and Mara laughed loudly.

"Well that explains your aura of sophistication. And why you act like you have a stick up your ass half of the time." Mara chuckled and dodged Talia's blow that she knew would be coming. "Just drink it. Some Skaikru kid gave it to me. Monty I think his name was." Mara said seriously.

Lexa sighed and knew she could trust Monty, or so she thought. She drank the whole glass as she saw her sisters do and coughed loudly as it burned her throat all the way down.

"That is repulsive. I now understand why you pulled those funny faces after you drank it." Lexa coughed and her sisters laughed

"Well it doesn't taste the best but it will help relax you after you have had a few more." Mara said as she poured another glass and drank it down. Talia and Lexa sighed and accepted a few more after that.

After her fourth shot, Lexa lay on the floor grinning happily up at the ceiling while Talia danced around the training room singing some weird some that Raven had shown her. Mara who held her liquor better than the other two held Lexa's head in her lap and played with her hair. She did note, however, that Skaikru alcohol was ten times more potent than anything she had ever had before. She and Lexa laughed as Talia tripped and fell to the ground hard as she was dancing.

"I'm OK!" Talia got off the ground quickly but swayed this way and that way until she toppled over again. Lexa and Mara were howling with laughter as they watched their sister try to get back up again. Instead, Talia laid on the floor and snorted as she laughed causing them all to laugh until their sides ached.

"Ok time for round five." Lexa slurred as she poured another shot, spilling it everywhere as she poured.

"Um no more for you two." Mara chuckled and drank the glass Lexa had just poured. Lexa poked her bottom lip out at her sister and stood up clumsily.

"I'll fight you for it!" Lexa slurred as she picked up her sword. Mara's eyes widened and Talia pointed and laughed at them while she lay on the ground. "Do you not dare fight the great Commander of the 12 clans?" Lexa hiccuped and swung her sword around carelessly. Mara held her hands up and inched her way to Lexa.

"Alex put that down. No sharp objects while drunk." Mara said with a giggle. She wasn't as sober as she thought she was but still had an ounce of common sense left.

"Try and take it!" Lexa did a odd twirl and pointed it at Mara. Even drunk, Mara applauded Lexa's ability to stay balanced. Maras do Lexa did a little dance of dodging as Mara tried grab the sword from Lexa who was giggling delightfully. Finally the alcohol got the better of the younger sister and she toppled over and her sword fell.

"What have you done to me Mara?" Lexa said as her laughing fit subsided slowly. The three of them listened to their laughter die out and then sat in silence.

"I don't know how to protect my family." Lexa said as she gave one last chuckle and her sisters stared at her. "I am about to have a baby and everyone is already trying to take away the only people who have ever made me happy." Lexa said lazily as she stared up at the ceiling.

"We won't let anyone hurt you or your child." Mara said fiercely, catching Talia and Lexa off guard.

"Or Clarke. They are our family now as well." Talia said as she sat up slowly. She groaned and quickly laid back down as she felt the after affects of the liquor starting to set in. Lexa continues to stare as Mara and Talia crawled over to her. Talia laid her head on Lexa's stomach and Mara laid her head on Talia's, just like they used to do as children.

"I miss Indie so much." Lexa whispered into the early morning. They were all silent for what seemed like a long time.

"Em gonplei ste odon. Oso gonplei nou ste odon." Mara muttered in their native tongue. Lexa nodded and agreed with Mara. Indie's fight was over. And theirs was not. They had to move on.

"But she will always be with us." Talia replied sleepily. "I miss her too." She breathed as she closed her eyes, succumbing to the exhaustion they were all now feeling. Lexa and Mara yawned and closed their eyes as well.

"Holfi ai biga sis na reshwe." Lexa whispered as a tear fell from her eyes before she too fell asleep. Not one of the Sequoia sisters' eyes were dry as they copied Lexa and whispered wishes to their eldest sister to rest in peace.


	21. Hangovers, headaches and happiness

**Happy Monday everyone! I hope you like this chapter and I am sorry I was unable to update over the weekend. Please continue to comment and review! I love hearing from you all. Thanks for following and enjoy!**

Clarke jolted awake and rubbed her eyes as she adjusted to the early morning light that was starting to peak through the curtains.

"Good morning sleepy head. I thought you were never going to wake up." A familiar voice said brightly. Clarke groaned and looked over and saw Octavia perched comfortably on the couch that sat in front of the window. She rolled onto her back and found a stack of pillows acting as a barrier by her side. She lifted her head and found Raven, still sleeping soundly, cuddled into the furs and snoring softly next to her.

"What the hell you guys...? Where is my wife?" Clarke groaned, annoyed at her two friends. She quickly pulled the covers up to her chin, realizing she was still naked from last nights escapades with Lexa.

"Ok first of all, I have no idea how Raven got in bed with you. And secondly, I have something excellent to show you so hurry and get dressed!" Octavia smiled widely and clapped her hands in excitement.

Clarke groaned and threw a pillow hard across the bed. Raven jumped and sat up fully alert, looking around the confused. Her eyes focused on Clarke knowingly and then at Octavia.

"What are you doing here?" Raven said as she looked at Octavia in wonder.

"Me? I should ask you the same question You're the one I found asleep in bed with the commander's wife." Octavia snapped back. "What will Lexa think?" She tisked and smirked at the wide eyed Raven.

"Lexa told me to come stay with Clarke after she found me... In the hall." Raven said hesitantly. Clarke and Octavia eyed her suspiciously but let it slide for now.

"Ok whatever, do you know where she was going?" Clarke replied anxiously. As much as Lexa hovered over her lately, she still didn't like being away from her for more than a few minutes. She had become accustom to spending all of her time with Lexa. She wouldn't want it any other way.

"Oh I know exactly where she is." Octavia grinned as she stood and walked towards the door. "That's what I have been trying to tell you, now hurry and get dressed!" She said with a wink as she walked out the door.

Clarke and Raven looked at each other hesitantly. "Um I should probably let you get dressed..." Raven said awkwardly as she rubbed her neck. Clarke nodded and snickered as Raven scrambled out of her bed quickly.

"Your bed is super comfy by the way." Raven smiled and laughed as she exited Clarke and Lexa's room. Clarke shook her head and chuckled at her two friends. With long sigh, she rolled out of bed and got dressed quickly. For some reason she was nervously anxious to see what Lexa was up to as she recalled Octavia's excitement. Octavia rarely got excited and when she did, it was never really a good thing.

"Where are we going Octavia?" Clarke said tiredly as the three women entered the elevator. Clarke leaned against the wall and rested her hands over her protruding belly and sighed.

"You'll see. Are you ok by the way? You look... Tired." Octavia said pointedly and Raven smack her lightly.

"What Octavia meant to say was, You look beautiful Clarke." Raven replied with a smile and Octavia and Clarke both rolled their eyes.

"Whatever. I am tired, I'm pregnant. Someone just tell me where we are going because I am starving." Clarke replied before the elevator lurched in its downward descent.

"Wow pregnancy makes you edgy!" Octavia stepped away and grimaced at her. Raven elbowed her in the ribs again and shook her head disapprovingly at the younger girl.

"You literally have no filter do you?" Raven whispered harshly and Clarke laughed. Clarke looked at Octavia skeptically when they reached the second to last floor in the tower.

"The training level? This is where she came last night." Clarke starting to put two and two together. "I should have known."

They walked with haste down the hall and to the grand doors that led to the gym. Octavia stopped and turned to face them, smiling from ear to ear. Clarke yawned and Raven folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes, annoyed. Octavia held her fingers to her lips gesturing for them to be quiet as she swung open the doors.

Clarke's hand flew to her mouth to stifle laughter when she caught sight of her wife. Sprawled on her stomach snoring softly with Talia flung across her back and Mara sprawled in the opposite direction, leaving their legs a tangled mess. It was still very early in the morning but Clarke knew Lexa would wake any minute. She quietly tip toed over to Mara's end and lifted the bottle of gin and shook her head with a grin.

Waving Raven and Octavia over, the three of them walked over and sat next to the commander's head. They all had their hands over their mouths trying to stifle their laughter. Octavia seemed to be failing as loud bursts of air came out her mouth and nose continuously. Clarke shushed them once more with her finger.

She leaned down, close to Lexa's head, as much as her body would allow, "Lexa!" She said loudly making her wife jumped up so quick and fast, sending Talia flying off her back. She struck a defensive pose but greened ever so slightly a she took in her surroundings.

The three women howled with laughter as Lexa shielded her eyes, held her forehead and groaned in pain as she sank back down to the floor. Talia and Mara matched their little sister's groaning but didn't open their eyes. Clarke and the other girls continued to laugh and wiped at their eyes.

"Babe, I love you, time to wake up." Clarke cooed into Lexa's ear.

Lexa groaned, "my head."

Clarke grinned at her wife sympathetically and rubbed her back softly. "I know it hurts. You need some food and water babe. Come on."'

Clarke, Raven and Octavia had finally managed to drag the three sisters into the cafeteria area. They all sat down on a long banquet table full of fruit and succulent meats and the three sisters held their heads in their hands and squinted away from the light. Lincoln entered and waved at them before coming to join their little group.

"What happened to them?" He asked pointing from one end of the three green faces to the other. Lexa and her sisters looked like death as they sipped lemon tea quietly, barely able to keep their heads up.

"Looks like they had a little too much fun with some gin I assume they snagged from Monty or Jasper." Octavia chuckled before shaking her head at the three drunkards. Lincoln nodded and tried to hide the smile that was sneaking its way onto his face.

"How can you still look so damn good after getting hammered last night?" Clarke eyed Lexa annoyingly before swallowing her mouthful of food. "It's really not fair to the rest of us." Clarke winked. Lexa smirked and leaned in for a kiss. She watched Clarke scarf down her food loudly and smiled. She wondered how her wife's terrible table manners had become one of her favorite things about her.

"What?" Clarke's voice was muffled by the bread she had just taken a bite of. She looked at Lexa curiously as she smiled at her. Lexa shrugged and kissed her wife again.

"You are adorable Clarke Kom Skairkru."

Lexa said evenly making Clarke smile.

"Ugh. Ok I was starting to feel better but if I keep watching you guys be all mushy I just might get sick." Mara said as she took one last bite of her apple and stood.

"Jolie has a point. I'm out." Octavia followed and dragged Lincoln with her. Mara rolled her eyes at the young warrior but did not comment on her new nickname. It was growing on her.

Raven and Talia eyed each other and smiled brightly. Clarke looked between them in confusion and Lexa smirked and shook her head.

"Gotta go. See you guys later!" Raven said quickly and left. Talia downed her cup of orange juice and smiled sheepishly at her sister. Without a word she waved to the couple and followed Raven out the door.

"Was that... Weird?" Clarke watched the two women leave in suspicion. Lexa chuckled once and shrugged.

"They are seeing each other." She popped a grape into her mouth and stared after the new couple. Clarke's mouth came open in surprise and Lexa laughed.

"Chit yu gaf tu dula op deyon?" Lexa said, asking what she would like to do today in her native tongue, as she handed Clarke a juicy red apple, her favorite. Clarke stared at her for a moment as she translated the phrase in her mind. Lexa was impressed at how quickly Clarke had come to know and understand Trigedasleng.

When she figured it out, Clarke smiled mischievously at her wife and Lexa knew that she was up to no good.

"Clarke you are the most stubborn person I have ever met. I am not doing this." Lexa crossed her arms in defiance.

"Come on! You wouldn't want to leave your pregnant wife defenseless would you? I need to practice." Clarke threw Lexa a wooden practice sword, which she caught with ease. Lexa gazed at her with her most haunting emotionless expression and Clarke laughed.

"You don't scare me, you know? That look doesn't work on me." Clarke grinned and wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck. "Come on, please?" She pecked her lips and Lexa sighed. Clarke laughed knowing she was about to get what she wanted.

"This is not a good idea. You have three weeks left til you deliver. What if you go into labor?" Lexa questioned as Clarke got into position.

"Then I hope you know how to deliver a baby." Clarke chuckled when she saw her wife rolled her eyes. Lexa got into position and looked Clarke up and down.

"Clarke. You have a gun. Why can't you defend yourself with that?" Lexa pointed out but Clarke just shook her head.

"Come on, Lex you know I don't want to use Skaikru weapons anymore. Let's just do this." Clarke lunged for her wife, striking her blade as Lexa blocked her oncoming blow easily.

Lexa and Clarke sparred for 5 seconds before Lexa had her disarmed.

"Ok new rule. Everytime either of us gets disarmed, the disarmer has to give the disarmee a kiss." Clarke said with a dazzling smile.

"I hardly think that's fair but whatever you say, ai hodnes." Lexa said. She places her hand on Clarke's cheek and kissed her softly but passionately.

Fifty kisses later and both of them out of breath, Clarke and Lexa walked hand in hand towards the elevator.

"That's was fun. Let's do it again." Clarke breathed as they stepped into the metal box.

Lexa laughed and kissed her wife once more. "Fun is hardly how I would describe that. Although getting to kiss you 50 times was nice."

"49 times! I got you once." Clarke smiled and wrapped her arms around her wife's neck.

"I let you win that last time, babe." Lexa said, taking a step closer to Clarke leaving no space in between them.

"I know you did." Clarke whispered and pulled Lexa down into a deep kiss.

A week had passed and Lexa paced back and forth in the throne room while Abby watched her carefully.

"Lexa I have to go. The people of Arcadia need me." Abby said softly. The attacks on polis had ceased almost completely but Arcadia was now taking the blow. They had gotten word this morning that 20 Arcadians had been killed and many more were wounded in the night attack.

"I know Abby but what if Clarke needs you more? She could deliver anyday now!" Lexa shouted at the older woman fiercely but Abby looked at her with concern.

"I know you are scared. But Lexa you can do this. I have explained the procedure to you all morning. I know you can do this." Abby tried to comfort her daughter in law. Lexa sat down on the throne, rubbed her temples and sighed.

 _"Heda, we will also be here when you need us. Clarke is in good hands." Becca, Prime Heda, said softly as she stood by her side._

 _"Yes we are here. Do you remember when I delivered that child in the ice nation in the terrible ice cold cave during the rebellion?" Anya smiled as she recalled the memory. "I remember shouting at you for help as you cowered in the corner." She laughed and, in turn, Lexa laughed as well._

 _"You kicked my ass afterwards as well if I do recall?" Lexa snickered and Anya looked at her in confusion. "Sorry, Skaikru words are hard to forget. Ass as in, your behind." Lexa explained and Anya shook her head with a grin._

 _"Lexa Kom Trikru, I have never fully understood your mind. But yes, that is true." She replied with a chuckle._

 _"You can do this Heda." Becca said with a soft smile. And just like that, they were gone._

"Ok Abby, I will grant your proposal to leave immediately. But you must promise that you will return with haste as soon as you can." Lexa held her arm out to her mother in law. Instead of grabbing her arm, Abby pulled Lexa into a warm hug.

"You will be ok. Take care of my girl." Abby whispered as she patted her daughter-in-law's back. Lexa hugged her tightly and prayed that she would make it back before her child decided to enter this crazy world.

"Just the couple I was looking for! We have a surprise for both of you!" Raven said excitedly as Clarke and Lexa walked out of the cafeteria.

"Is the surprise a walk outside? Because if it's not I am not interested." Clarke snapped and glared at Lexa annoyed that she still had not allowed her to go outside. Lexa rolled her eyes at her wife.

"Clarke. It's for your-not even just your- protection. Do you have a death wish or something? Everyone is trying to kill you AND our baby. You cannot go outside end of discussion. " Lexa explained but Clarke wasn't having it.

"Lex it wouldn't hurt me to step out the back door for like five minutes and you know it. " Clarke argued back and Raven cleared her throat loudly.

"Ok you guys can argue later. Come with me now." Raven said with finality. She grabbed both of them by the hand and pulled them along behind her.

When they reached the outside side of their bedroom door, Lexa and Clarke were hostile with their brown eyed friend.

"Raven why would you take us here...? I think we know where our room is." Clarke spat out. Raven and Lexa shared a surprised look but didn't comment on Clarke's rather moody behavior.

"Just come on." Raven said as she pulled their bedroom door open.

When both of them stepped through the door everyone in the room shouted, "Surprise!"

Lexa and Clarke held hands and looked around their room in amazement. A mahogany crib sat next to their bed with an elegant white fur blanket inside. Attached to the crib was a hand-made wooden Mobil with little hand carved galloping horses attached to it. A wooden rocking horse, an elegantly crafted wooden sparring sword, furs of every color and pelt, a white rocking chair, a night light that spun around giving off blue light and different shapes, and all kinds of baby accessories filled their room.

Talia, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Mara, Mikko and Indra all stood at the back of their room smiling in anticipation waiting to see what the expecting parents thought of their new additions.

Clarke put her hand to her mouth as tears streamed down her face. Everyone watched her with concern and worry as Lexa pull her into a tight embrace.

"Chit yu gaf, ai hodnes?" Lexa whispered softly into her ear as Clarke sobbed into her neck.

" Nothing is wrong. It's just so beautiful! Thank you so much you guys!" Clarke sobbed and everyone in the room relaxed and laughed at the emotional woman.

Lexa smiled brightly and turned to the people in the room. For the first time in a long time she finally felt like she was amongst trusted family and friends.

" Mochof seingeda." Lexa said with a small smile and so sincerely that everyone in the room went silent. To be referred to as family by Heda, Commander of the blood, is a great honor and everyone in the room felt that.

"Pro Heda." Indra said softly with a smile and knelt before her commander. Soon everyone in the room followed her lead until they all knelt before the Commander of the blood, the Commander of death and the miraculous child that they all already loved dearly and could not wait to meet.


	22. Blue Moon Baby

**Sorry for the late update! I re-wrote this chapter three times before it felt right! And its super long so I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks so much for the comments and for following this story, I absolutely love hearing from you guys and love writing! Keep reviewing, I am anxious to see what you think about this Chapter. Thanks!**

"Clarke." A voice whispered sounding as if the wind had carried it into the room from a far away place.

Clarke awoke suddenly, her eyes opening and adjusting to the blue hue of light lighting their room. The full moon shown brightly through the window and the air was cold, seeping its way through her black hoodie and encasing her exposed arms in an artic chill. She glanced over her shoulder and watched Lexa breathing steady and soft against her back, her arm draped protectively over her midsection. Clarke smiled thinking her wife looked young and innocent while she slept. She looked around the well lit room and shook the thoughts from her head. It must have been a dream.

"Clarke." She heard the voice a speak a second time only this time it was just above a whisper, closer as well. She knew she wasn't dreaming. She sat up and eyed the room suspiciously her mind alert and fully awake now.

"Becca?" Clarke whispered into the darkness. She recognized the voice belonging to Prime Heda herself but she did not appear before her like she had in recent times. Clarke glanced at Lexa one more time seeing that she was in a deep sleep. She carefully moved out from under Lexa's arm and hopped out of bed quietly. She stretched in the cold air, her breath coming out in little cloud puffs in the night. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered slightly. She couldn't help herself as she looked back at Lexa one more time. She was too beautiful to be ignored. Too beautiful to not be admired every second of everyday. Clarke smiled and shook her head at the sight of Lexa wearing her own black ACDC t-shirt and some maroon colored running shorts. Her wife had taken quite the liking to skaikru clothing, noting that it was "very pleasant to wear" even though she refused to wear Clarke's clothes in public. Lexa's bare legs glistened in the dim moonlight and Clarke stared at them longingly. She bit her lip and held back the urge to jump back in bed just to feel those luscious long legs tangled up with hers. She cocked her head to the side and wondered how Lexa seemed to never become cold, especially on a night like this. Not a single part of her body was beneath the covers and yet she remained content. Clarke reluctantly looked away from her sleeping wife and glanced around the room once more.

"Clarke." Becca, prime Heda, said clearly this time catching her full attention. Clarke listened carefully for further instruction in the wintery stillness of the night.

"It's time." Becca's voice echoed throughout the room so loudly that Clarke flinched and looked back to see if Lexa had awoken. Her wife had not stirred one bit and Clarke sighed with relief. Her face contorted in confusion as she dwelt in the recent words spoken to her.

"It's time? Time for what?" She whispered quietly to herself. Her eyes widened and fear struck her heart as her question was answered. A gush of liquid rushed through her body and splashed onto the floor, soaking her gray sweat pants almost completely. Her heart leaped in her chest as she stood in shock, the last of the amniotic fluid dripping down her legs. Her water had broken. A sure sign that her and Lexa's baby would be coming out. And soon. Frozen as a statue, Clarke stared up at the full moon with wide eyes. Ready or not she was having this baby tonight.

It's time.

Queen Nia sat horseback on top of the snow covered mountains of Azgeda and gazed up at the full moon through the thick trees.

"Tonight is the night." She whispered, her face looking especially fierce in the blue glow of the moon. "The prophecy said the natblida goufa of the commander shall be born under the seventh full moon. The sky girl will give birth tonight."

"When you first heard of the prophecy, did you expect Lexa to gain a child this way? In such a rare situation?" Ontari, the beautiful young woman that always accompanied Queen Nia and the prince, asked quietly.

"It doesn't not matter how but what the child will become." The ice queen spat out angrily. "YOU were supposed to be the next heir to the throne. My rise to power. But now if this child lives past its first year we will have failed." Every word Nia said dropped with icy tones that made Ontari cringe.

"Sound the horn. We shall send the first army at midnight. To get Lexa out of her comfort zone." The Queen smirked and clicked her horse around to head back to the castle.

Ontari started to follow but glanced back quickly to stare up at the moon. Her face contorted in concern. No child deserved to be killed, let a lone a newborn baby. Ontari clicked her horse forward quickly and raced on to find Roan.

"Lex my water just broke I think." Clarke nudged her sleeping wife softly, watching her twitch awake. Lexa's eyes open lazily as she squinted to look at Clarke.

"You're water just-" Lexa replied hoarsely and quickly jumped out of bed as what her wife had said sunk in. Clarke was impressed when Lexa calmly walked over and knelt down in front of her

"Are you ok and are you experiencing any contractions?" She said seriously as she grabbed both of Clarke's hands. Her green eyes pierced through her own as they stared at each other in the dim moonlight shining through the window.

"I am ok I think. And I just had one as I was changing." Clarke said in a panic. "Oh my God, Lex!" She squeaked.

"It's ok. You can do this. We will be fine." Lexa said calmly as she quickly stood and moved into action, flying around the room lighting candles and grabbing towels. Clarke could hear her muttering something about "Abby" and "leaving" grumpily as she worked. She walked over to the medical table that was loaded with supplies and pulled on a pair of purple gloves. Her brown wavy hair fell into her face and she whipped it back with a shake of her head.

" Clarke I need you to move to the medical bed and remove your clothes from the waste down. I need to check the position of the baby and your dilation." Clarke raised her eyebrows, impressed at how knowledgeable and professional Lexa sounded.

"How do you even know what you are doing?" Clarke asked quickly as she did as her wife told.

"Your mother walked me through it a few times." Lexa said quickly as she spread Clarke's legs and leaned forward. "And Becca is with me." Lexa said calmly. Clarke looked at her wife and could see that it was taking all of the concentration and focus she had to stay calm. Lexa checked her wife and Clarke cringed as another contraction hit her like a tons of bricks. She clinched her fists and cursed loudly making Lexa jump.

"I am sorry Clarke but you have got to hang in there. The baby is at a plus one station and you are dilated to a four." Lexa said softly as she pulled the gloves off and threw them away. She pull a chair next to the hospital bed and ran her fingers through Clarke's hair til her contraction ended.

"What... The hell... Does that mean?" Clarke panted as the pain subsided.

"It means you are half way there til you are ready to push." Lexa said calmly. Clarke looked at her wife with wide eyes and shook her head with a resounding "no" panic shining brightly in her eyes. She was not ready.

"Yes. Clarke you have to do this." Lexa said as Clarke cried out, another contraction hitting her hard. She squeezed Lexa's hand fiercely. Lexa winced but didn't not pull her hand away as it felt like Clarke was breaking every bone in her hand. As Clarke's pain started to subside another sound caught Lexa's attention. It started as a quiet rhythmic hum and grew as it got closer. Lexa let go of Clarke's hand and walked swiftly to the window.

Her eyes saw red as rage filled her to the brim. An Azgeda army at least 3000 strong marched towards Polis, chanting for the blood of the natblida goufa. They looked like tiny ants, their torches glowing brightly as they marched in the far off distance. They would be within the city in an hour's time. Lexa cursed loudly as she glared at the oncoming threat that marched from the ice nation.

"Lexa what? What is it?" Clarke said but was hit by another wave of pain that was getting worse with time. Lexa ran over to her and grabbed her hand. She watched Clarke's face scrunch in pain. Her teeth clenched and her eyes squeezed shut tightly. Lexa watched her with concern and winced almost feeling the pain that was etched on her wife's face. As the pain subsided again, Lexa looked seriously at Clarke.

"Do you trust me, ai hodnes?" She said in a low voice, the candlelight in he room dancing in her serious forest green eyes.

"Yeah of course why?" Clarke panted and held her stomach, bracing herself for the next onset of pain.

"No time to explain. I will be right back." Lexa said calmly and slowly, making Clarke believe her every word. Clarke nodded quickly and watched asked a strode out of the room.

One minute and 36 seconds until Clarke's next contraction. Lexa's mind kept the time easily despite her multi tasking a million different important situations at once. She had to stay focused. Her family's life depended on it.

Deep in the dungeons of the tower, Jaha's eyes suddenly opened in the darkness. His wrists, ankles and neck were shackled to each corner of the room making it difficult for him to move at all but it didn't matter. He felt no pain.

"You have one year to over take the child." ALLIE said robotically. "Or it will not require the flame to access the city of light. It will be able to come and go as it pleases whether we want it to come or not. It is our greatest threat. ALLIE emphasized.

"What would you have me do?" Jaha asked ALLIE confidently.

"You do nothing for now. My warriors in Azgeda are marching this way to put strain on Lexa's city. They will come and free you. If we help Queen Nia destroy the child, we can grant her the honor of consuming the AI." ALLIE said informatively.

"And then we will control the flame." Jaha smiled knowingly at the woman in the red dress.

"Precisely." ALLIE affirmed with a slight smile. And the odds of the nightblood child living a full life, slimmed even more.

Lexa came back one minute and twenty seconds later followed by Raven and Talia. After Raven unknowingly rode into battle with Lexa to save Clarke's life, Lexa trusted her full-heartedly. Raven and Talia's faces were a mirror of panic as they watch Lexa capture Clarke's hand just as she cried out loudly in pain. Clarke threw her head back against the bed as her body tensed.

"I cannot leave her. Go now and wake everyone. Tell Indra to sound the rally horn. We will need all the help we can get." Lexa said quickly and the two women nodded. "Talia," Lexa said as her older sister was about to walk out the door. Talia halted and looked at her younger sister and winced as Clarke let out another terrible cry. "Do not let anyone get near this room. Do you understand?" Lexa said clearly and Talia nodded.

"Sha strisis. Ste yuj." Talia bowed to her little sister.

"Ste yuj." Lexa nodded and replied, echoing her sister's statement to stay strong. Everyone in the room had no other choice but to stay strong right now.

Talia ran out of the room quickly to give word to Indra and the rest of the warriors in Polis. She only hoped that the rest of the clans could rally together in time to come help defend Polis. To defend her family.

"Are you... Going to tell me... What's going on?" Clarke breathed out, a sweat droplet perspired down her face and Lexa wiped it away. She stared into Clarke's sky blue eyes for a moment calculating the pros and cons of telling her wife of the terrible things happening outside their bedroom window. She sighed and knew that she vowed to never keep anything from her wife. But she didn't have to tell her the full truth either.

"You know, just the usual. People trying to take everything that is special to me." Lexa gave Clarke a small smile which she returned.

"After this is over you, me and the baby should just run away for a while. Go live in a cozy little cottage on the edge of the Trikru and Skaikru border. You can teach our daughter or son how to be awesome..." Clarke smiled behind her half closed eyes and Lexa chuckled softly.

"That sounds perfect, ai hodnes." Lexa said softly as she stroked Clarke's cheek with her thumb. Clarke's breathing started to speed up and Lexa knew another contraction was coming.

One minute and thirteen seconds apart. They were becoming more frequent. There wasn't much time left til their baby entered their crazy world. Lexa took a deep breath and held Clarke tightly as she scrame out in pain.

Talia raced through the streets of Polis in one of Raven's tight fitting gray v-neck t-shirts with a black peace sign on the front and a pair of short olive green shorts. Like her sister, she found Skaikru clothing to be more breathable but definitely not appropriate to be seen in. However, she did not have time to worry about such things right now.

"Indra, der gonen! Azgeda, emo komb'ir!" Talia shouted into the tent of the sleeping warrior who jumped up quickly and ran out the tent flap, without hesitation, and toward the tower.

Talia followed her as they both sprinted onward.

"Clarke is having the baby right now. Heda will not leave her side and has ordered you to sound the rally horn. We must get every warrior we can to fight the ice nation army headed this way." Talia said quickly and Indra's eyes widened. "We have maybe twenty minutes before they are at the gates."

Indra ran harder, pushing her strong muscles to the limit. Talia easily kept in stride with her old friend as they race to the top of the hill.

When they reached the small lookout Indra pulled out the horn and, despite being very out of breath, blew it loudly, waking everyone within a ten mile radius. Seconds after the horn sounded, Trikru responded with the blow of their rally horn. After that in the far off distance, the desert clan sounded their horn. The ripple effect was taking place quickly and Indra smiled and looked at Talia.

Talia's eyes were wide as she took in the oncoming army that was miles long and as thick as the wide road that led to the city. Indra's smile fell quickly and she snarled and pulled out her sword.

This wasn't going to be easy.

"Ok Clarke you are dilated to about an eight." Lexa said as she pulled her hands from between Clarke's legs. It was a strange and exhilarating for her to feel the top of her baby's head still inside her wife but she could not enjoy the moment. Not yet.

Clarke cried out in pain, her hair damp with perspiration. "You can do this Clarke, kigon yo gonplei!" Lexa encouraged her as she fought the terrible pain, yelling out loudly.

"Ai gonplei don jos stot au." Clarke panted and gave Lexa a weak smile, trying to catch her breath. Lexa grinned at her wife proudly as she spoke in perfect- fluent Trigedasleng.

"That's right ai hodnes. Your fight has just begun. You CAN do this." Lexa smoothed Clarke's hair back and the blonde nodded quickly as her face contorted in pain. Clarke clinched her teeth and held her breath, her face trying a bright red.

"Clarke, you have to breath. Come on. Like this." Lexa started to make patterned quick breaths in and out and Clarke tried to mimick her. "That's my girl." Lexa breathed out quickly and smiled. She could hear the roar of the army getting closer but remained calm for Clarke. She had to be her anchor right now, no time to get worked up.

The night was cold and snow started to fall softly outside in the blue glow of the moon. Lexa took a deep breath. This was exactly what she had dreaded and more.

Raven ran down the hall and pounded on Mara's door and then down to Octavia and Lincoln's. Mara opened the door with a yawn.

"Reyes what the hell do you want?" Mara spat out as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She saw Octavia and Lincoln come out of their room as well, looking as groggy as she felt.

"Clarke's having the baby. A huge army from Azgeda is coming. We have to go now!" Raven shouted running for the stairs not stopping for her friends to catch up. Mara's eyes widened and she ran back into her room, grabbed her weapons and pulled on her boots. Octavia and Lincoln were running down the stairs to the outside to meet the army at the gate but Mara hesitated. Instead she ran upwards.

Her sister needed her.

Abby heard the horn vibrate the cool night air and instantly knew that Clarke was in danger. The people all around her groaned in pain from their wounds the onslaught of the Azgeda Warriors made a large debt in the Arcadians defense team. Abby had hardly slept since returning partly because she was elbow deep in her work at the med station and also because she was worried sick about her decision to leave Clarke when she was so close to delivering. She caught sight of Bellamy walking past and called for him.

"Bellamy!" She motioned for him to come over to her. "Clarke is in trouble! Please. Can you go check on her for me?" Abby whispered quickly as her hands busied with her other patients. Bellamy looked around and clenched his jaw, holding his gun tighter in his hands. He could see the desperation in Abby's eyes but what she just asked was not that easy.

He had been hanging around a new friend, Pike, a man whose disdain for grounders was unfathomable. And Bellamy like that about him. Lexa had taken someone he loved dearly and he didn't know if he could ever forgive her for that. Like wanted the Commander dead, to pay for the lives she had took but Bellamy persuaded him to wait for the right time. He knew Clarke needed her right now and he still cared for the beautiful blonde. He also knew Pike would not approve of him going to Polis to help the grounders, especially Lexa, win this war but then again it wasn't about him.

It was about Clarke.

"Please Bel." Abby looked at the young man. Bellamy looked torn over this decision, it written all over his face. "It's Clarke Bel... And my grandchild." Abby's voice filled with emotion and her eyes welled with tears. Bellamy sighed and nodded at Abby and the older woman smiled. "Take as many people as you can. Go quickly." She said to him as she wiped at her eyes. "Thank you Bellamy."

"I'll see what I can do." Bellamy muttered and then stalked off quickly to go find Jasper and Monty. He would need all the help he could get without Pike finding out a it his heroic mission to go save the Commander's child. Clarke's child.

Mara sprinted down the hall as she heard Clarke shouting in pain. She opened the door and saw Lexa instructing Clarke to push as she bent down and tried to get a better visual of the head. Clarke was soaked with sweat as was Lexa as she wiped her forehead with the back of her arm.

"Good. Again." Lexa said calmly but Clarke shook her head violently.

"No I can't. Please, I can't." She sobbed and Lexa looked at her sympathetically. Mara walked over to the expecting couple.

"What can I do to help?" Mara said softly. Lexa took a deep breath and looked relieved at the sight of her big sister. Lexa looked back at her wife who was shaking from the pain.

"Sit behind Clarke and hold her. I have to stay down here to catch the baby." Lexa said quickly and Mara nodded. She swung off her coat and laid her swords down. Clarke scooted forward as Mara slid in behind her and held her little sister-in-law tightly.

"K, Clarke I need you to push now. You can do this, beautiful." Lexa said encouragingly and Clarke nodded reluctantly.

"You can do this. Just breath. Your ok." Mara said softly into the blonde's ear as Clarke grabbed the older woman's hands and braced herself.

"Ok on three. One... Two..."

"Three!" The Azgeda Warrior whispered as he threw his companion up into the window of the tower to retrieve Jaha.

When they got to the dungeons they found Jaha chained but smiling brightly at them. "Welcome brothers of the city of light. May we find peace in the capture

and death of the nightblood child." He Grinned as they picked the locks from his shackles.

He rubbed his sore wrists and smiled cockily as the three of them climbed out the window to meet up with the ice queen.

"Well done, Jaha. Now complete the mission. The city of light depends on you." ALLIE spoke to him and his confidence grew ten times as he stepped outside.

The army roared loudly chanting, "wamplei tu natblida goufa!" Outside Clarke and Lexa's window but Clarke did not hear them. She was too busy trying to drowned out everything and everyone to keep her focus on the baby and not the excrutiating pain she was feeling all over.

"So what is the name of this baby if it comes out to be a boy?"

Mara asked with a smile as she tried to distract her sister-in-law from the outside chanting and the pain she was feeling.

Clarke shook her head and didn't respond as she clenched her teeth and let out a low grunt. Lexa was trying to get her to breathe with her but Clarke glared at her wife and yelled out even louder.

"Yikes" Mara mouthed to Lexa who gave her a look that made her shut up quickly.

"I was thinking we could name him, Jake. After your father." Lexa said reverently and Clarke smiled through her panting. She nodded happily and reached out to hold Lexa's hand.

"Ok, and if the child is a girl?" Mara asked as Clarke scrame out loudly making the two sisters flinch away slightly. The candles in the room were dripping with wax and the candlelight made Lexa's sun-kissed skin look completely flawless. Clarke smiled inwardly as she appraised her wife's appearance. Checking out her hot wife was one of the only things that made her happy at the moment.

"How about Lusia? I have always liked that name." Lexa said but Clarke shook her head. "Rose?" Lexa tried one more time,

remembering that Clarke had mentioned that she liked that name a few weeks ago. But Clarke shook her head again and she breathed in and out quickly trying to catch her breath.

"If it's a girl..." Clarke said slowly in between breaths. "Then we will name her, Indie." She said firmly. Except for Clarke's labored breathing, the room was silent. Lexa stared at her wife with tears in eyes and Clarke gave her a weak smile. Lexa looked at Mara who had tears in her eyes as well. Mara nodded at her younger sister and Lexa looked at Clarke again.

"Indie, it is." Lexa said softly. She leaned forward and kissed Clarke's forehead gently. "I love you." She whispered as she leaned her forehead against the blonde's. Clarke's breath sped up and Lexa pulled away and nodded at her reassuringly.

"Only a few more pushes ai, hodnes and he will be out." Lexa said clearly. Clarke grit her teeth and pushed as hard as she could while her back pressed hard against Mara. This time all three of them were shouting along side Clarke hoping that their little bundle of joy would come out soon before they had complications. Or company.

If the baby didn't make its way out in the next few tries, Lexa worried about the complicated surgery Abby had warned her about. She also worried about the 3000 strong army that was fighting its way towards the tower. Towards their baby.

Either way, if the baby did not come quickly, everyone will soon be fighting hard to stay alive.

 **Gotta Love a good cliff hanger… or not?** **Will be posting the birth tonight!**


	23. Ste yuj Strikon(Stay strong little one)

**As promised, another chapter for today! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story and are liking the different dynamics and direction these characters are leading us in. Comment if you have any ideas about what you think will happen next! Cant wait to write another chapter. Thanks for reading and following.**

Bellamy, Jasper, Monty, Kane and nearly 20 more Arcadians drove through the thick forest towards Polis. The sky was beginning to lighten and Bellamy rubbed the tired from his eyes as he raced through the forest.

" How do we know Clarke is in trouble exactly?" Monty leaned forward and watched the green forest fly by in a flash.

Jasper smirked, "Because it's Clarke. When have you ever known her to not be in trouble?" Monty chuckled and even Bellamy smiled. It was true that their blonde friend seemed to be plagued with trouble.

Jasper point his gun outside the rover quickly as he saw a heard of men riding horses racing through the forest from the north. Monty pointed his gun south as he saw the same scene. The Warriors stared at the Skaikru rovers but raced on.

"They must be going to Polis." Jasper said quietly as he watched hundreds of warriors running and on horseback surrounded them.

They all rode as one towards the city to save their beloved commander and her family.

"Clarke I can see the head! Just one more push! One more!" Lexa yelled excitedly at her very tired wife. All three women were exhausted but none more than the sobbing blonde who held onto Mara tightly.

"Lex... It hurts." Clarke whispered and closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. A silent tear fell down Lexa's face. She would give anything to take away this pain from her wife. She did not like feeling this helpless and certainly did not like seeing Clarke in pain.

"I know Clarke. I know. Just one more big push and I promise it will be all over." Lexa said softly as she grabbed Clarke's legs and nodded. Clarke opened her eyes lazily and gave Lexa a nod. With everything that she had left, she bared down and scrame so loud that Talia, Lincoln, Octavia and the rest of the Warriors near the tower doors cringed at the noise. They all battled harder and pushed the Azgeda Warriors back into the streets and away from the tower.

"Almost there! Come on Clarke! You can do it! Oh my god!" Lexa exclaimed with a dazzling smile as the warm, pink and slippery baby slid out swiftly into her awaiting hands. Clarke's body finally relaxed and she fell into Mara's arms, no longer able to hold her self up.

Tears of joy streamed down Lexa's face and she laughed happily, holding her squirming baby tightly against her chest, breathing in the newborn's fresh baby scent. Clarke's smiled and her heart swelled at the sight of her wife cradling their newborn baby in her arms.

"Indie Amara Griffin." Lexa said with such reverence that it gave the two women in the room goosebumps. She held up the baby who grunted softly making everyone in the room smile brightly.

Mara sat, dumbfounded and truly touched that Lexa would give her niece a second name after her own. She caught Lexa's eye and the younger sister winked at her. Mara's eyes filled with tears as she looked down. Her heart filled with love for her new niece and her little sister who she had come to truly admire.

Lexa laughed as tears continued to streak her face as she gazed down at her beautiful daughter. She rocked back and forth as the baby yawned widely. She then swaddled the infant in a white blanket and handed her carefully to Clarke. The blonde gasped as she took in the beautiful baby girl in her arms. Thick sandy blonde hair, at least two inches long, covered the baby's perfectly round head. Her chin came into an attractive deep cleft much like Clarke's but that's where their similarities stopped. Her skin was a beautiful sun-kissed color, mirroring Lexa's tone exactly and everything from the shape of her face to her long fingers and wavy hair resembled a miniature Lexa perfectly. Clarke held her daughter in the crook of her arm as her other hand came up to her mouth to stifle her sobs of joy. Lexa replaced Mara and held her wife as they both admired their beautiful baby girl.

"She looks like you." Clarke grinned as she traced her daughter's full little pink lips that resembled the brunette's to a T.

Lexa smiled and ran her fingers through Indie's soft blonde waves. "She looks like you as well. You did good, Clarke." Lexa whispered into her ear softly and kissed her cheek.

Suddenly someone was pounding on their bedroom door, snapping them out of their moment of bliss and back to reality. Mara quickly ran and cracked the door open slightly and was met by a blood covered Talia who was breathing heavily. Talia strode into the room and stopped when she saw Lexa, Clarke and her new niece cuddled together on the bed. She smiled brightly, her white teeth contrasting with the dark red that streaked her face. And as quickly as it came, her smiled faded and her expression turned serious.

"Sister you and your family need to leave now. I promised you that I would not let the enemy near any of you and for me to keep that promise, you must go now." She said quickly and Lexa nodded. "The reinforcements from the other clans have not arrived, we have taken heavy loses and the ice nation has now penetrated their way to the third floor." Talia said fiercely. Lexa swallowed her fear and stood swiftly.

"We will leave now but how will we get out if they are already three levels in?" Lexa said quickly as she threw blankets, furs, clothes, diapers and everything she could think of that her daughter might need, into a large sachel.

Talia looked at Clarke and the baby then back at Lexa. "I have an idea but you will not like it Heda." Talia said slowly, almost guiltily.

Lexa took a deep breath a nodded. She would do anything to protect her family.

Raven ran as fast as her bad leg would allow towards the stables. She could hear the clanging of metal and the cries of war in the distance. She grabbed a horse and guided it over to Lexa's horse quickly. As she reached for the reins, Skaifaya whinnied and rared up on its back legs.

"Look horse. If you want to save Lexa you need to come with me now!" She snapped at the horse who nayed quietly as if he understood. Raven reached for the reins slowly and the black horse allowed to be drug along. With a silent fist pump in the air Raven quickly led the horse back to the tower.

"This is your plan?!" Lexa whispered to Talia in exasperation as she held onto Clarke who could barely stand on her own two feet. Behind them, Mara carried baby Indie, who was wrapped in a mixture of blankets and furs, carefully in her arms. The three women looked out the fourth story window and down to the ground.

"If you wish to live then, yes." Talia whispered back harshly as she threw a long rope out the window and tied it to the door handle inside. Shouts and the sound of metal hitting together got closer and closer as the seconds passed. "Go now. Raven will be here with your horse any moment now."

Lexa looked back at Mara and her daughter who was now sleeping soundly against her aunt's chest. "I'll take Indie down, you get Clarke, go!" Mara whispered loudly ushering the two women to the window.

Talia lifted the pale faced Clarke onto Lexa's back and the two stepped out the window. Lexa holding onto the rope tightly and Clarke shivered on her back. It was so cold. They both looked back at their daughter, cuddled in Mara's arms, one more time.

"Be careful Mara!" Lexa threatened and just like that she slid her and her wife down the rope with ease. Her feet landed on the ground softly but Clarke was heavy on her back. Clarke landed on her feet but could not bare any weight on her legs as she crumpled to the snow covered ground.

"Clarke!" Lexa whispered turning swiftly to help her up.

"I'm fine…. Indie..." Clarke whispered as she gaze up to find her daughter. She couldn't quite describe it but she felt incomplete and detached without her baby girl she had met only moments ago.

"She is coming down with Mara, don't worry." Lexa glanced upward and saw Mara climb out the window and slide down the rope with their daughter in tow.

"Forgive me Heda. I would have been down sooner if Talia hadn't demanded to hold her new niece." Mara said seriously although a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Lexa smirked and Talia peaked out the window sheepishly.

"She is beauuuutiful!" Talia whispered loudly. Clarke and Lexa smiled up at their blood soaked sister happily. The sound of hooves galloping towards them grew louder as they turned and saw Raven riding a white mare, leading Skaifaya behind her.

Mara kissed the top of baby Indie's head softly, "Ste yuj, strikon." She whispered to her niece and carefully handed her back to her mother. Clarke took her daughter into her arms and sighed as relief spread through her body.

"Oh my god! Clarke! She is gorgeous!" Raven whispered excitedly as she jumped off her horse. Lexa held Clarke by the waist and the two of them smiled at their friend.

"She looks like both of you. But more like Lexa I think." Raven said in awe as she brushed the baby's blonde hair with her finger tips.

"Ok enough chit chat. You must go!" Mara whispered as they all heard the Azgeda Warriors make their way up to the fourth floor. Mara helped Clarke and the baby onto the back of the horse and steadied them as Lexa climbed on behind.

"And where exactly are we going Lexa said quietly to her older sister who glance worriedly up at the window as Talia shouted and ran into the oncoming battle.

"Trihou sequoia." Mara said with a quick smile and Lexa nodded. She wrapped her arms around Clarke and Indie and held the reins. Clarke leaned back against her wife and they took off quickly toward TonDC. Just as they reached the dense forest gunfire rang out behind them and Clarke looked back longingly.

Skaikru had came, maybe it was her friends. Or even her mother. Her home was being destroyed. And she held her newborn baby on horseback in the freezing cold snow, going God knows where.

If she hadn't said it before she was thinking it now as she smiled inwardly.

Life with Alexandria Kom Trikru and, now, Indie Amara Griffin, would always be an adventure worth remembering.


	24. Everything I Never Knew I Wanted

**The Clexa saga continues. Thought I'd throw in a more calm chapter to dilute from the war and hard times. Comment and let me know what you think so far! Thanks for reading everyone**

The falling snow was mezmorising as they flew into the white abyss of thick forest. The closer they came to Lexa's home land, the thicker and more dense the evergreens and oaks became. Clarke held her sleeping daughter closer to her chest as the fluffy snowflakes fell soft yet heavily from the gray sky. Both women had dressed similarly as they had the time they fled from TonDC during the missile strike, wrapping scarfs around their heads hoping that they could leave unrecognized. Clarke's scarf and hood fell from her head revealing her blonde hair, snow catching in it as they rode through the trees she reached back and pulled both disguises back on as she breathed in the cold air letting it cleanse her lungs from the inside out. This was the first time in months that she had been able to leave the tower. It was hardly under the best circumstances but she was grateful for this moment to let nature clear her mind and allow the brisk wind soak deep into her aching muscles. If it wasn't for the snow hitting her face like knives, clinging to her eyebrows and eyelashes, and for Lexa supporting most of her weight from behind, Clarke knew she wouldn't have the strength to hang on.

Lexa kept one hand on the reins and the other she wrapped protectively over Clarke's arms as she held their daughter. Out of her peripheral vision he saw two figures riding horseback flank either side of them. She cursed under her breath and debated whether to continue riding and lead them off course or to stop and take care of the matter at hand. Either option put Clarke and Indie in emminet danger and she snarled.

"They are allies. Your family is safe." Anya's voice echoed in her mind. Lexa exhaled deeply, her lips parted slightly with relief. She caught a few snowflakes on her tongue that dissolved quickly, feeling cool and refreshing in her mouth. Despite the freezing winter air, Lexa was roasting under the many layers she quickly threw on before they escaped the tower. Plus with Clarke and the baby leaning against her, it might as well have been a hot summer day. Lexa pulled back on the reins, bring Skaifaya to a slow stop. She turned he horse around and was shocked when she saw the two people in front of her.

Roan smirked at her as his horse stopped right next to hers and Ontari stopped a few feet away looking at Lexa skeptically. Lexa glared at them lowering her head to glower deeply at the prince and the young woman. Had she heard Anya right? These were her allies?

"We come in peace Heda. And with information that will benefit, if not save, the lives of your loved ones." Roan said in a calm voice. Lexa remained on her horse only because she knew Clarke could not hold herself up yet. Sixteen hours of hard labor with no pain medication took a toll on the young blonde.

"Speak." Lexa said coolly as the snow fell like a soft blanket over the five bodies in the middle of the woods.

"Firstly, this is Ontari. She and I are my mother's right hands, her most valuable and most trusted Warriors." Roan gestured to Ontari as he spoke and Lexa eyed the young woman suspiciously. The girl had straight mahogany colored hair that was pulled back in a tight ponytail. Her eyes were a chocolate brown color and held Lexa's gaze, unwavering. Lexa had to give it to the young warrior, she had guts, as a small smile rise to the corners of her lips.

"Ontari and I disagreeing strongly with the way the Queen chooses to rule but we had learned to tolerate her over the years. However, after you had been gracious enough to allow us into the coalition despite Azgeda's defiance and disruptive behavior, we pledge our alliegence to you and only you, Heda." Roan said as he bowed his head to Lexa who sat tall on her black horse with her family in her arms.

"Mafta op, Heda." Ontari spoke reverently and bowed her head towards Lexa and Clarke.

Lexa nodded pleasantly back at her subjects acknowledging their alliegence. "What information do you have that will help my family and my people?" Lexa asked hastily as she glanced down at Indie who was starting to fuss. Clarke bounced her arms up and down to quiet the infant but it wasn't working very well as the babe continued to squirm and fuss out of the blankets and furs that covered her.

"Forgive me Heda, we will be quick." Roan said as he looked down at the lump of blankets in Clarke's arms.

"The army that attacked Polis last night was only the first of many attacks the Ice Queen has ordered against you. And not only you, the people of Polis, Trikru and Skaikru are all destined to be met with large armies from the north." Roan spoke quickly and Clarke's face contorted in worry but Lexa glared as she took in the news.

"When?" Lexa spat out at the prince.

"She plans to attack a different location every night until she can draw you out in the open, to get you away from Wanheda and the child. From then she will distract you long enough to slip past your defenses and capture...or kill your wife and child. Roan spoke quietly and dropped his gaze as he recalled the words of harm towards Heda's family.

Lexa nodded and had realized early on that this is probably what the queen would do. It was a smart move. But not smart enough.

"Thank you Roan. For your information. Please keep in touch if you have any thing else of use to our fight." Lexa said quickly as she turned her horse around getting him ready to go.

"Thank you." Clarke's voice was raspy and weak but she managed to give Roan a small smile before Lexa kicked Skaifaya onward.

Roan smiled and dipped his head towards the women and their child.

"What are we to tell your mother? Where are we to go?" Ontari spoke panicked as they trotted back towards Polis. Roan smirked at the pretty young woman and nudged his horse into hers making her tan mare jerk slightly.

"As far as the Queen knows, we rode off to battle. We shall act as spies Ontari." Roan said excitedly, looking like just a boy.

Ontari rolled her eyes and sighed, playing spy and risking her life? A small smile played on her lips as the snow fell quietly around her. She always liked a challenge she thought as they heard the war dying down ahead.

"Wait here." Lexa said as she scaled up a huge tree with ease despite her wet boots and the slippery bark. Clarke sat on top of a blanket they had brought and leaned up against the tree, watching Lexa drop a latter down from above. She slid down the latter and bent down.

"Shhh shhh shhh..." Clarke repeated to her crying daughter as she looked around hoping no one would here their daughter's howls.

"She won't stop." Clarke whispered tiredly and Lexa took the infant into her arms.

"Ai hod yu in, strikon. Ai hod yu in." Lexa said in a gorgeous soft sing-song voice. Clarke's heart swelled with love for her wife as she translated her words in her mind. "I love you, little one. I love you" is what Lexa sang to their daughter making the words sound ten times more beautiful in Trigedasleng. Lexa smiled at her daughter as her crying slowed and her eyes opened to see her mother.

Clarke frowned sarcastically at her wife as she continued to sing to Indie, mounting the ladder and starting her ascent upwards. "It's not fair that you are so damn perfect at everything!" Clarke yelled up and Lexa laughed lightly.

A moment later Lexa came down and scooped Clarke up into her arms with a grin. Clarke had fallen asleep and snow

had started to stick to her clothing. She opened her eyes lazily and smiled up at the green eyes staring back at her.

"Meizen." Clarke whispered to Lexa as she dropped her to her feet but kept her arm around her neck tightly.

"What is?" Lexa said curiously, looking around wondering what her wife had found beautiful.

"You." Clarke grinned and kissed her wife's cheek as she climbed on her back to ascend to whatever was in the towering tree above.

Clarke gasped when they made their way to the top of the ladder. A perfect little house was built around the thick tree looking like something out of a fairytale. A circular balcony surrounded the the house acting as a base and a fine wooden railing lined the wooden deck elegantly. The house was made of a lighter wood and the arch way that lead to the front door was carved with intricate floral patterns. The windows, shaped much like the arch way, were frosted over with detailed ice patterns making the whole place look even more unreal. Around the back, Clarke could see a set of wooden stairs that lead to a separate room above. On the far side of the house a chimney smoked out into the open sky, mixing with and getting lost in the grey clouds and snow from above.

"Did you... Build all of this..?" Clarke's sky blue eyes wide as she gazed at the magnificent home. It was the most elegant place she had ever seen before. A place she had only been to in her dreams.

"Welcome to the Sequioa Treehouse." Lexa said quietly as she lifted Clarke back into her arms and stepped across the threshold.

The inside was even more magnificent than the outside. A cobble stone fireplace that was blazing with a warm fire in the middle of the room the thick trunk of the tree stood but was carved into a beautiful scene of mountains, trees and a beautiful cloudy sunset. A great big soft fur from a grizzly lay on the hardwood floor and nice brown leather couches surrounded the living space. A bar with a gray marble top with black specks, separated the living room from the beautiful kitchen.

Lexa laid Clarke down on one of the couches closest to the fireplace and next to the tiny bassinet that held their daughter who was wiggling slight under the pink blanket. Clarke was dumbfounded and speechless as she gawked around the room, momentarily forgetting their current problems. Lexa chuckled and lifted Indie from the bassinet as she started to fuss again.

"I think she is hungry, Clarke." Lexa said with a smile she couldn't seem to shake as she rubbed Indie's soft pink cheeks.

"Well did you bring any milk or something?" Clarke said tiredly as she snapped out of her daze. Lexa looked at her seriously for a moment and then burst out in a fit of laughter.

"What?" Clarke said as Lexa walked over and sat down at her feet. She kissed the top of Indie's head sweetly and handed her to Clarke. Clarke looked at her in confusion and Lexa chuckled at her very tired wife.

"You are the milk, Clarke." Lexa said with a smile and watched as Clarke's face turned from confusion to surprise as what she had implied, sunk in.

"Oh my god I didn't even think about this!" Clarke groaned and tried to rock her crying daughter back to sleep. But Indie only scrame louder.

"She does not want to sleep right now Clarke. Just feed her." Lexa said softly and tugged on Clarke's shirt. Clarke sighed and lifted her shirt. She hesitantly placed her baby to her chest and the infant latched on desperately. Clarke winced at the strange new feeling and Lexa watched them both curiously. She cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"What I wouldn't do to be our daughter right now." Lexa whispered mischievously at Clarke. Her wife laughed softly and shook her head at Lexa.

"You are too much sometimes." Clarke said as Lexa scooted closer and threw her arm around the blonde. Clarke laid her head on Lexa's shoulder and grinned peacefully as she drifted off to sleep while her baby nursed. Lexa smiled at the adorable sucking noises Indie made while she ate and played with her soft blonde wavy hair whose tone matched Clarke's flawlessly.

For the first time today, Lexa worried of nothing as she sat by the fire with everything she never knew she wanted, drifting to sleep quietly in her arms.


	25. Blast From The Past

**Sorry it has been such a long time since I last updated! Life has been crazy like always. Hope you all had a great 4** **th** **of July, even if you're not from the USA.:) I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will try to update more often now. Thanks so much for the nice reviews and for reading,, it means a lot!**

Lexa's eye lids felt heavy as she stared into the dancing fire and its warmth that seemed to encase her entire body. Her beautiful wife lay stretched out on the couch with her head in Lexa's lap as she slept, snoring soundly. She watched as a stray strand of blonde hair rose and fell gently laying weightlessly acrossed Clarke's mouth as she inhaled and exhaled softly. Her mind raced with excitement recalling the previous day's events but her body felt as if weights hung off every inch of it. Exhausted and restless, she pushed thoughts of sleep far from her mind. The warrior within her was alert and ready for any threat as she glanced around the room at every entry point that could be breached. Her sword lay propped up against the couch by her leg and her daughter lie sleeping in the bassinet in front of the couch. Baby Indie grunted and stretched against the blankets she was wrapped in and Lexa smiled happily as she watched her daughter. Indie yawned, her perfect round little lips made a tiny "o" shape and then she drifted peacefully back to sleep. Lexa watched, her smile fading as she thought about the threat that beautiful baby girl in the tiny bassinet was already facing.

"Shil op, swega klin strikon." Lexa whispered in frustration, vowing to protect her daughter no matter what.

Lexa did not make promises she couldn't keep.

She sighed and ran her fingers through Clarke's long blonde hair, noting how young and peaceful she looked in the soft light from the fire. Her heart swelled with love and pride for her wife and mother of her child.

Lexa didn't know that she would or could ever love anyone after Costia's dreadful dead but she was so wrong. Clarke had broken down every wall Lexa had and swooped in to mend her broken heart that was now more full than she ever imagined it could be.

"She is beautiful." A familiar voice said reverently as Lexa's eyes widened. She slowly looked up and saw the one person she least expected but yearned for the most.

"As is your wife. They look very much alike." Her eldest sister said with a smile, sitting cross-legged by the bassinet watching her new niece sleep peacefully. Lexa stared at her sister in disbelief, rendered speechless by her sudden appearance. She looked just as she remembered her, which was nearly a perfect mirror image of herself with slight differences. Her brown hair was in its usual short A-line cut, falling straight and just meeting her shoulders. Indie's cheek bones were slightly more prominent than Lexa's and her lips slightly more defined. Other than that, they were identical as their forest green eyes bore into the each other and memories of the past flooded their minds.

/

 _"Guys wait up!" Lexa yelled in frustration, running as fast as her five-year-old legs would carry her. Indie, Mara and Talia raced forward into the forest laughing and shoving each other lightly on the beautiful sunny morning. The morning smelled of damp dirt, pine and freshness as the girls sprinted off after completing their morning chores. Lexa grit her teeth and dug into the wet forest floor as she ran at an unreal pace for someone her size and age. Talia growled as she saw her littlest sister passing her up._

 _Lexa lifted her head cockily and laughed as she continued to make gains on Mara. Little Lexa narrowed her eyes in determination and extended her stride, digging in deeper than she ever had before._

 _"Mara! She's coming!" Six-year-old Talia laughed in delight as she watched Lexa catch her older sister quickly. Lexa darted forward and passed Mara just as the four of them reached the clearing to their most favorite redwood tree in the forest._

 _"Alexandria!" The eight-year-old huffed in annoyance as the other three laughed loudly. They all fell to the ground and laid on their backs, breathing hard as they caught their breath._

 _"How do the two of you feel, knowing that our little sister just beat you in a race?" Indie taunted Mara and Talia with a chuckle. Mara threw some grass at Indie angrily and Talia and Lexa laughed._

 _"I wasn't even trying. The little branwada just got lucky." Mara spat out and glared at Lexa and Talia and Indie sighed at the outburst. Lexa ducked her head and sighed as she sat up and stood slowly._

 _Indie stood and kicked dirt in Mara's direction causing the young girl to cough repeatedly and glare at her. Indie slowly walked up to Lexa who was leaning on the far side of the tree, the farthest away from Mara as she could get. Her big green eyes scanned the forest seriously and her face was etched with sadness. Indie looked at her baby sister and smiled empathetically._

 _"She is only jealous that she does not share your speed, Alex." Twelve- year-old Indie said quietly, putting a hand on her youngest sister's shoulder. "Ste yuj, Alexandria." Indie said firmly. Lexa looked up and caught her sister's eye and they both smiled. Indie gave Lexa's shoulder a small squeeze and pushed herself off the tree they were both leaning on. Lexa watched Indie in admiration, she only hoped that, one day, she would grow to be as kind and as brave as her eldest sister._

 _"Now for our next challenge, let's see who can climb this tree the fastest." Indie said, her forest green eyes bright and alive with excitement. All four girls laughed and race to the tree, their little limbs scaling up the big redwood like little squirrels. As they climbed, Mara smirked down at Lexa who was just below her and pretended to accidentally lose her footing. Her foot came crashing down against Lexa's hands and sent the little girl flying off of the gigantic redwood. Lexa landed heavily on the forest ground, her legs catching a branch causing her tanned skin to rip open from her knee to her mid-calf._

 _"Mara! What is wrong with you!?" Lexa yelled, hugging her leg and rocking back and forth in pain. The three sisters dropped from the tree and stared at Lexa with wide eyes. Their mouths gaped open as they walked toward Lexa slowly._

 _"What?" Lexa said trying not to cry as she followed her sisters gaze. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she watched the black blood drip from her gaping wound to the ground._

 _"Natblida." Indie said quietly, stepping cautiously towards Lexa. Lexa removed her hands from her leg slowly and watched in awe as warm black liquid flowed from her leg steadily. Mara and Talia stared at their little sister with a newfound of respect and curiosity. Lexa was of the royal blood line able to become an heir to the flame and leader of their land._

 _Lexa's breathing started to quicken and she looked up at Indie in panic. "Indie you can't tell anyone! They will take me away!" Lexa said in a fit of panic, reaching for her sister, black blood dripping from her little fingers. Indie swallowed slowly and knelt down to look at the little girl with long wavy brown hair and green eyes that matched her own._

 _"Alexandria, you are of the Natblida lineage. One of the chosen. I must tell mother and father so you can go to Polis to train to become the next commander." Indie said softly watching Lexa shake her head quickly._

 _"No. Not yet. I don't want to leave you." Lexa said as tears welled up in her eyes. Indie smiled sweetly at Lexa and pulled her little sister into a tight embrace. Lexa wrapped her arms around Indie's neck and hugged her back fiercely._

 _"Ai na ste kamp raun yu otaim." Indie whispered into her little sister's ear as silent tears fell from Lexa's eyes. She held onto Indie tightly as Talia and Mara knelt down and wrapped their arms around their sisters. They all cried, filled with joy and sadness, knowing that little Lexa was destined to head down a different path than they. A path to greatness._

/

"I will always be with you." The words Indie spoke echoed in Lexa's mind as she recalled the day that changed her life forever, as she stared at Indie.

"I knew you were something special since the day you were born, Alex. I just didn't know it to be possible for you to create someone even more special." Indie smiled and stared down at the baby who was still sleeping soundly.

"Indie..." Lexa breathed in surprise. " How are you here? Why can I see you?"

Indie smiled before replying, "I was granted the opportunity to come and see you as the commander's do, just this once. I have missed you Alex." Indie gave Lexa a dazzling smile that made Lexa's heart ache.

Lexa smiled and set Clarke's head down onto the couch gently. Both women stood and embraced each other tightly as they laughed and cried at their first reunion in 13 years. Lexa breathed in her sister's familiar scent of eucalyptus leaves and freshness.

"I have missed you so much Ind." Lexa whispered as Indie pulled back and grinned at her happily. Lexa smiled back and looked at her daughter who she now noticed resembled her sister greatly and back at her.

"Indiana, meet Indie Amara Griffin." Lexa said as she lifted to infant up into Indie's arms. Indie's eyes widened and she looked at Lexa in surprise as she held her niece.

"Amara? I understand why you named this beauty after her favorite aunt but why her least favorite as well?" Indie joked and Lexa chuckled quietly.

"As we have matured, Mara has gotten more... Tolerable." Lexa said as she laughed and Indie smiled. "If it wasn't for Mara, I am not sure if my daughter or my wife would be with me today." Lexa spoke reverently of her sister and Indie nodded.

"She has always been fierce but she is fierce in everything she does whether she's being a pain in the neck or a great protector." Indie said as she rocked the little baby in her arms. She looked up and watched as Lexa admired her newborn daughter with a small smile on her lips. She praised the beautiful young woman and great commander her sister had become. She had watched her from beyond the veil of the living and kept her promise that she had made to her so many years ago.

She was and continued to be with her.

"Alex I can only stay for a moment longer." Indie said sadly and Lexa nodded and looked away. "You are never alone, Heda. Family goes beyond blood. You need not search for it, because it surrounds you, unceasingly. You are a great leader and your people will follow you into battle, to the death, or in love and life for this beautiful soul. All you have to do is make known what you want. The power is yours." Indie's green eyes bore into Lexa's seriously. For a moment, the fire popping and crackling was all that could be heard in the treehouse as the sisters stared at each other. Lexa nodded slowly at Indie's words as she tried to swallow the emotion that rose deep inside her. She did not want her sister to leave her. Not again.

"Ai na ste kamp raun yu otaim." Indie said, an echo from the past, as she leaned in and kissed Lexa on the cheek. She smiled at Lexa who looked at her with tear filled eyes.

"There is so much I have wanted to say to you. Sometimes I come here to speak to you, hoping that you will show up, boucing with excitement like always." Lexa chuckled as a tear slid down her cheek. Indie laughed and shook her head. It was her turn to look away as Lexa wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"I always hear you, Lex. I am just sorry that you can't hear me back." Indie's eyes glistened as she spoke. " Ai hod yu in, strisis. Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim." Indie smiled and held her arm out to her sister. Lexa took her arm and grasped it firmly.

"I love you too, sister. May we meet again." Lexa echoed and gave Indie a final smile. Indie kissed baby Indie on the forehead and handed her back to her mother.

"Take care of my niece and welcome Clarke into the family for me." Indie said and Lexa nodded. Indie gave her a parting grin and just as she came, she was gone.

Lexa blinked rapidly for a moment and looked around the now empty feeling room. She now knew what she needed to do to save her family. She kissed her daughter and gazed into the fire fiercely.

The Ice Queen had to die.


	26. Nightblood of Life

**Another Chapter in the books! I hope you like it and I hope it makes sense… I have been a little distracted today with the craziness from the media all day but wanted to update anyway! Thank you all so much for the nice comments, they really do keep me going. Thanks for following me through this story, I will continue to update as frequently as I can!**

"Clarke wake up." Lexa whispered softly into Clarke's ear and kissed her down from her ear to her neck. Clarke groaned and lifted her eye lids lazily. The blazing fire was now just a pile of burning coals and embers that glowed in the darkness, still radiating heat into the warm home. The baby was cradled against Lexa's chest cooing softly as if telling her mother it's time to get up. Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa comfortably, pressing her lips against the all too familiar soft lips that pressed back gently. She then tussled Indie's messy blonde hair that stuck out in odd and kissed her soft cheek gently.

" What is the plan now Commander?" Clarke yawned and sat up slowly, stretching her sore limbs. She flexed her feet and wiggled her legs and noted that her groin area was definitely the most sore but her whole body ache with pain. Lexa must have noticed her discomfort because when Clarke looked back up at her, her face was the perfect image of concern.

"What?" Clarke said trying to play it cool, busying herself with folding the blankets that were on the couch. Lexa exhaled deeply and examined her wife wondering if she was up for the days tasks. Even if she wasn't, they had to do it anyway. For their family.

"We have to go to TonDC right now. There isn't much time to explain but I need them on our side." Lexa said quickly as she handed the fussing baby to Clarke. "And when the time comes..." Lexa bit her lip and hesitated and Clarke watched her carefully as she fed Indie.

"I need you to get Arcadia to follow us to Azgeda tonight." Lexa said carefully and Clarke's eyes widened. For a moment neither of them said anything but Clarke nodded reluctantly with a sigh.

"Is it going to be a battle? Are we taking Indie?" Clarke said in a panic.

"I am hoping that if we get enough people on our side, it won't come to that." Lexa said evenly as she packed up the last of their things.

"And how do you expect them to listen to you instead of kill you?" Clarke said sharply. She never liked it when Lexa put herself in danger but in reality it had always been the ones who faced her that were in real danger.

"I am going to reason with them. And then kill Nia." Lexa looked at Clarke seriously. The blonde raised her eyebrows and tightened her lips to reign in her laughter.

"You're going to talk to them... And then kill their Queen." Clarke tried to keep her voice even but a hitch of laughter burst through her teeth. Lexa raised her eyebrows up and down, nodded and smirked at her wife cockily. Clarke chuckled and shook her head at the gorgeous creature in front of her.

"Well... You better have one hell of a speech prepared commander." Clarke laughed and smacked Lexa on the butt, making her jump. Clarke laughed lightly as she set the sleeping baby down in her bassinet. Lexa turned and stared at her wife, keeping her expression serious. Clarke bit her lip and looked up at Lexa seductively trailing her hands down her stomach and tracing the lining of her pants with her fingertips. Lexa watched her for a moment and couldn't suppress her happiness any longer as wide smile spread across her face.

"Don't look at me like that!" Lexa laughed and pulled away from her wife.

"Like what?" Clarke said softly as she eyed Lexa's slender figure up and down.

"Like that! I can't handle you. You just gave birth yesterday, Clarke." Lexa chuckled and held her hands up as Clarke tried to pull her in.

"Oh my god, I am not even doing anything. I just want to hold you." Clarke laughed and gave Lexa her best pouty face.

"I know exactly what your doing, Clarke. That's the same look that got us where we are right now. With a newborn daughter." Lexa raised her eyebrows and smiled knowingly as Clarke sighed and smiled back at her.

"And by the way, I do have something to say to my people that I think will persuade them to join us. Do you?" Lexa questioned and Clarke's face instantly turned serious.

"It won't be easy. The people of Arcadia see me as one of you now. How am I supposed to get them to listen?" Clarke muttered more to herself than to Lexa.

"You are the great Wanheda. You saved your people from the mountain. That has to mean something to them." Lexa offered and Clarke scoffed.

" You realize that I am not really the Commander of Death. That's not a real thing." Clarke chuckled and watched a small smile spread to Lexa's lips.

" I wouldn't disregard the title so easily Clarke. It has suited you so far." Lexa grinned and nudged her side. Clarke laughed and kissed Lexa quickly and stared into the green eyed forest that was now home to her heart. Lexa leaned her head against Clarke's and they both breathed each other in. The Commander of Blood and the commander of death sure had their work cut out for them today.

/

Raven stared out across the smoky city covered in debris and broken bodies. The smell of burning flesh, smoke and despair filled the air in the once beautiful city of Polis. The sun was just rising over the mountain peak, giving off a reddish tint from the smoke filled sky. A red day. The perfect way to describe a day like this. She watched as Mara and Mikko as well as many others carried bodies of the Azgeda Warriors to an open field nearby, while the loved ones of the fallen Warriors of Polis carried their bodies home to mourn them in their own time and way.

Talia watched Raven through the smoke and fire, distorting her beautiful features, making the dirt and soot smudged across her face looked harsh and intense. Talia couldn't help herself as her feet carried her forward towards the beautiful brown eyed beauty. She walked up the steps and stood beside Raven and watched the clean up of the city as the first ray of sunlight broke over the mountain. The light gleamed and lit up the streets, revealing more gore and filth than before and Raven gasped. She reached down and laced her fingers with Talia's tightly. Talia looked down at their interlocked hands and then back out at the mess before them.

"Oso gonplei nou ste odon." Talia spoke quietly as she held Raven's hand. Raven looked at the beautiful warrior. A long cut slashed across her right cheek. She kept most of her weight on her right leg, the other wrapped in a dirty, bloody bandage from her upper thigh to her knee. The rest of her body was bruised and caked in blood and dirt but that was not what captured Raven's attention. Talia's deep ocean blue eyes remained vibrant and alive, remaining the same as they were yesterday, today and forever more. Raven saw the gentle, kind and genuine person that she was through those eyes. The person she could see herself falling in love with.

"What does that mean?" Raven asked as Talia turned to look at her.

"It means, our fight is not over." Talia said seriously. She looked back out into the streets filled with the dead and the living and Raven followed her gaze.

"In the Trikru culture, one's fight, is a representation their entire life. We all fight, daily, with simple struggles and sometimes... Difficult struggles." Talia's eyes touched the widespread destruction before her. "Sometimes we must end another's fight to give more people the opportunity to live. To fight for the good in this world. But it is all for nothing if we don't continue fighting for ourselves and our loved ones everyday. There is little time to mourn the dead, Raven. We must move on." Talia said softly, facing Raven and looking into her eyes seriously. She raised her hand to her cheek and caressed it softly. Raven closed her eyes and leaned into Talia's soft touch. She felt weightless and happy for the first time today as she felt Talia pull her face into her own and kiss lips slow and soft. Raven breathe in the older woman's scent, a mixture of honey and lilac, and it made her dizzy with excitement that vibrated through her whole being. For a moment, the world around them melted away and it was only the two of them, kissing on the steps.

"Hey Tal. We could all use a little help here." Mara said loudly and the two women pulled apart quickly. Raven rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and Talia glared at her sister who smirked back at her sarcastically.

"Keep on fighting, Raven Kom Skaikru." Talia gave Raven's hand a parting squeeze and a smile before she limped down the stairs a walked into the now busy streets of Polis.

Raven exhaled deeply as she watched Talia go. She noticed Mikko was staring at her with a pained look on his face and she sighed. She took one last look at Talia and headed back toward the tower and shook her head. The things we do for love.

/

The town was silent as Lexa, Clarke and baby Indie entered TonDC. It was a rare sight for the people of Trikru to see their commander wandering through the village without any guards or protection. They also hadn't seen her or the Great Wanheda since the news of their miracle child was speculating around the clans. And as they took in the powerful couple, they still wondered if such a child existed.

Lexa held her head high, dressed in all black battle attire with black war paint dripping down her face. Clarke was dressed similarly in all black with black war paint flaring outward from her eyes. The couple truly looked terrifyingly gorgeous, almost unearthly as they trotted through the village on the back of the huge black stallion, Skaifaya. Baby Indie was swaddled comfortably in a black baby sling that wrapped around Lexa's neck and was concealed by her long black trench coat. The morning air was cold but the snow did not stick from the blizzard they experienced the day before. As they made their way through the crowded village, the people parted a way from them to travel as the Red Sea did for Moses.

Clarke's eyes swept left and right and she held onto Lexa's coat tightly but her face showed no fear even though she was terrified inside. She silently prayed that Lexa could pull this off as they made it to the gathering point at the center of the village.

The family was met by the ambassador of the Trikru clan, A tall woman named, Naomi, stood nearly six feet with tanned skin and dark, piercing brown eyes.

"Heda, welcome. We did not expect to see you after the events that took place in Polis last night. Our warriors only just returned this morning." Naomi said as Lexa dismounted from the horse gracefully, yet making sure Indie was not jolsted or roused.

"Your warriors are all accounted for I hope." Lexa said as she helped Clarke from the horse. The blonde still had trouble walking for too long but could manage to stand for a while.

"Yes. After the Sky people arrived with their metal weapons, the Ice Nation retreated quickly." Naomi said quickly with a smile in Clarke's direction. She noticed how Lexa kept an arm firmly around her wife's waist and the aura of exhaustion that Clarke portrayed. She eyed the couple skeptically but the two held their composure well.

"I am glad to hear that, however I am afraid our visit must be brief, as we have a difficult situation on our hands that I hope the people of TonDC will take an understanding to." Lexa said informatively and Naomi nodded.

"My people will do as you wish, Heda. Just ask and it will be done." Naomi said with a smile as she held her arm out to the commander who gladly accepted the gesture.

"Thank you, ambassador. Now if you will gather the Trikru clan I would like to speak to them." Lexa said quickly and Naomi nodded as she stalked off to gather her people. Lexa took a deep breath.

"Here we go." She whispered and Clarke squeezed her hand reassuringly. She leaned in a placed a gentle kiss on Lexa's neck to relax her as she felt the commander shiver at her touch.

"Here we go." Clarke echoed quietly as the people of TonDC gathered before them.

/

Queen Nia sat on her throne as Ontari and Roan strode in through the gigantic white doors.

"And where have the pair of you been?" The Queen asked tiredly. Ontari glanced at Roan with wide eyes as the prince smirked at his mother.

The prince chuckled and paced around the throne room shaking his head , "Where do you think? We went to Polis to give orders for the retreat. We lost almost half of our warriors last night."

"Good thing we have two more armies ready to go to replace those we have lost." The Queen grinned menacingly. " I'm sure Lexa is planning her attack now, and will leave her beloved and the baby behind. And when she does, we will be ready."

Ontari laughed uneasily and the Queen eyed her suspiciously. "Did either of you see or hear of Lexa's whereabouts as of yesterday" She questioned. Ontari shook her head quickly and Roan gave a dismissive shake of his head.

"She was headed toward TonDC." Jaha spoke loudly as he entered through the doors flanked by the Azgeda Warriors who broke him out of Lexa's dungeons.

The Queen stood slowly and looked at Jaha with disdain. "And you are?" She spat out annoyed.

"An ally." Jaha said with a small smile as he clasped his hands behind his back. "Lexa was not alone either. Her wife and child were with her." Jaha's eyes gleamed as he watched the queen's eyes widened with surprise, then squint with pleasure.

"I think we could help each other out." Jaha said as he took another, slow and calculated step forward.

The ice queen chuckled and her eyes burned bright with excitement. "Yes, I think we could."

/

The village center was filled to its max capacity, even the streets were filled with people gathered to hear word from one of their own, their commander. Clarke looked out amongst Lexa's home land and imagined her as a little girl running through the village and playing in the streets with her friends and sisters. She looked to the tiny lump under Lexa's coat and smiled hoping that, one day, their daughter might have the same privilege as her mother.

Smoke from cooking the morning meal still lingered in the air mixing with the smell of the dampened ground from last nights snowfall. Lexa breathed in the all too familiar scent as she looked out amongst her people, friends and family.

"Trigedakru, ai luktots, ai seingeda," Lexa spoke beautifully fluent in their native language Trigedasleng.

"People of the woods, my friends, my family," Clarke listened and watched as every face in the crowd watched Lexa with respect and curiosity.

"I come before you today in need of your help. The attack on Polis that occurred last night was only the first of many. The Queen plans to attack TonDC and Arcadia until she gets what she wants from me and Wanheda." Lexa spoke loudly, making sure every person could hear her message. Murmurs started to spread throughout the village And Lexa scanned the crowd, listening to the fear that arose in her people.

"Enough!" Lexa shouted, instantly grabbing everyone's attention, the murmuring ceased at once. Clarke looked around and could see how much these people trusted Lexa, how much they relied on her leadership. " I don't want this to come to a war. The people of Azgeda follow their Queen in fear. They are not to blame for the path of destruction Nia is leading them on. I ask you today, to marched with me to Azgeda to put those in charge, accountable for their actions. We will not continue to tolerate their irrational and angry behavior towards us." Lexa's voice boomed across the village. Silence filled the air for a moment before an older gentleman spoke up.

"Heda of course we will do as you say but…..' The man hesitated before continuing quickly. "What it is that she wants exactly? We could better serve you if we only knew what we were to protect." The man finished with a red face, embarrassed for speaking out to the Commander. Lexa stared at him for a moment while she debated what to say next.

"She wants my family, Malek." Lexa said quietly to the older gentleman whom she knew. She looked out into the crowd and spoke up. "She believes my family will give her power." Lexa repeated as she gathered up the courage to introduce her daughter to her people. "She wants… my daughter." Lexa announced. An audible gasp rang throughout the village as the Trigedakru realized that the miracle child wasn't just speculation after all.

The people looked at their commander with wide eyes as they watched her unveil the sleeping child from inside her coat. Indie wore all black footy pajamas and a pink bow in her blonde wavy hair that was combed into an adorable little fo-hawk.

Silence filled the space as Clarke and Lexa stood hand-in-hand with their sleeping daughter cuddled safely in the crook Lexa's arm. It was so quiet that, for a moment, the two women felt as if the people gathered could hear their hearts beating nearly out of their chests. Indie grunted and stretched in Lexa's arm and the great Commander looked down at her daughter and smiled with tear filled eyes. She would fight for her with or without help. Ten thousand against one, Lexa knew that nothing would stop her from trying to protect the baby girl in her arms. Until her dying breath.

Lexa looked over at Clarke and took in her expression, knowing that she shared her same thoughts.

"Ai gon op Natblida kom sonraun." Malek said suddenly and firmly, taking the women before him by surprise as he knelt at their feet.

"Oso gon op Natblida kom sonraun." Naomi said softly with a smile as she too, knelt at the feet of, not the commanders, but of the baby in their Heda's arms. One by one every person fell to their knees repeating the words Naomi had spoken.

Clarke and Lexa watched in awe as they looked out across the people on their knees. They both smiled brightly as they looked at their daughter who had already made a name for herself in this crazy world.

"We fight for the Nightblood of Life." Lexa and Clarke whispered in unison, repeating the phrase that echoed throughout the land and resonated deep within the hearts of everyone who stood in the presence of the daughter of the Commander of Blood and of Death.


	27. Do You Trust Me?

**Update finally here! Hopefully this longer chapter makes up for my lack of chapters over the weekend. I am also in the middle of writing the next chapter so keep and eye out for it tonight!:) It has also been brought to my attention that I don't include the translations of Trigedasleng. In most of the chapters I usually describe what is being said later on in the chapter but I didn't do that this time. Instead, I added the translations at the bottom of the page so don't forget to check that out if you get lost** **Thank you so much for the nice reviews and for following this story. It means a lot. Keep reviewing and let me know what you think so far! Thanks again and enjoy!**

Roan walked quickly through the corridors of the ice palace. Cracked marble flooring and high vaulted ceilings, tiled with stained glass and wooden railings, Roan assumed made the palace a beautiful place once upon a time. But now it was just a dark and dismal reminder of what once was and would never be again if his mother's plan to take power succeeded. His pace turned into a full out dead sprint as he hit he doors heading towards the stables. He was surprised when he found Ontari already mounting her horse as he turned the corner into the stable where the royalty kept their horses.

The prince smirked at the young nightblood who rolled her eyes at him dramatically.

"And I here I was thinking that your heart as icy as this hell hole we call home." Roan chuckled as he saddled his dark brown stallion. "But now I know your truly just as soft as a flower petal blowing in the breeze." He teased and Ontari glared at him, pulling on her gray mare's reins so she was headed towards the gates.

"I will not let that child or her parents die because of some branwada on a power quest." Ontari spat out angrily, her voice shaking with emotion as she looked away.

Roan nodded sullenly and recalled the beautiful young woman's upbringing. His own mother had killed Ontari's parents just so she could raise her to be the deadliest, fiercest natblida to take control of the flame and its followers. He remembered watching two-year-old Ontari wielding a sword and practicing her foot work before she could even properly walk.

As a young boy, it tore him up to watch the little girl grow up with little love and always in full combat training mode. He made an effort to take time to play with Ontari and sneak her treats when her trainers weren't looking. She was the closest thing he ever had to a sibling.

"Well then, we had better get to Heda post haste. Wouldn't want mother-dearest to have all of the fun now would we?" Roan smiled at the young warrior and clicked his horse forward. Ontari grinned at the prince who was more of a brother to her than her superior. She kicked her horse forward and raced on after him towards Polis.

/

Clarke grasped Lexa's hand firmly as they entered the gates of Arcadia. Instantly, Clarke took in the unfamiliar place that she had once called home. Soldiers with heavy weapons marched around and guarded every area of the grounds. The once vibrant camp with fires and laughter ringing through the air, was now dark and dismal as people trudged through the sloshy mud looking grim and gray.

"Hold it right there, Griffin." A tall man with dressed in full body armor said forcefully as he held his automatic rifle across his chest. He eyed Lexa suspiciously and took in their laced hands and scoffed. He reached to the radio strapped to his shoulder and spoke into it quickly. "We have got a seriously grounder situation going on at the gate of that I need you to come and address, over." He looked back at the women and winked sarcastically. Clarke glared at him menacing and Lexa's hand tightened around her sword on her hip.

"Chil au, Lexa." Clarke whispered to her wife as she squoze her hand gently.

"Em souda wan op." Lexa replied almost thoughtfully and Clarke snickered.

"Ait. Kom otaim. All in good time." Clarke whispered back and Lexa smiled. The solider looked between the women as they conversed in Trigedasleng and had finally had enough.

He back-handed Lexa hard across the face causing her to stumble back a few steps. "We do not allow grounder talk within these walls." The man spat out as he stalked forward, his eyes bulging out of his head. Lexa, spit out the black blood that filled her mouth and felt her face. She took a deep breath and slowly stood to face the man.

Clarke's eye widened with rage as she watched the encounter. She quickly drew a long terrifying-looking knife from her belt and held it to the man's throat as the guard stepped backward slowly with his hands in the air.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right now, you asshole!" Clarke said in a deadly quiet voice as she kept in pace with the soldier's as he backed away quickly.

"Chil au, Clarke. Em nou fleim au." Lexa said bitterly as she wiped the black blood from her lip with the back of her hand. Clarke pressed her blade farther into the solider's neck and grit her teeth as her eyes seethed into his as he gasped for air.

"Em wan op fostaim." Clarke hissed into the guard's face and released him. He fell to the ground coughing loudly and grasping his throat. Clarke stared down at the fallen guard and Lexa pulled her back to stand by her before the situation escalated any further. Clarke and Lexa were both dressed in their war clothing and black war paint smeared down their faces appropriately. They were a perfect image of a terrifyingly power couple.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Chancellor Pike said with a cruel smile as he placed his hands on his hips and walked slowly towards the women. "I thought you'd be much harder to track down commander but here you are. " Pike chuckled and drew his hand gun. He laughed and paced back and forth while Lexa and Clarke watched him carefully. Clarke took a deliberate step in front of Lexa who still had their newborn baby wrapped in a sling around her neck and hidden comfortably in her coat.

Pike noticed the women's touches and gestures toward one another and sighed. "Dammit Clarke. I never pegged you to be the one who would end up sleeping with the enemy!" Pike shouted with a chuckle.

A crowd started to gather around the three people standing in the middle of the camp. Clarke glared at Pike, not knowing if she could trust her emotions in that moment. She was seething with rage. And her goal was to make peace and ask for help from this asshole. A task that seemed impossible as of late.

"Well? Got anything to say or do you not remember your primary language now?" Pike said seriously, dropping the sarcasm act quickly. Almost all of Arcadia had gathered by this point. Clarke looked around the circle and tried to keep her breathing even. She felt Lexa step closer to her back and grab her hand, relaxing her quickly.

"We have come to ask for your help." Clarke spoke loudly, eyes meeting everyone in the circle who looked back at her curiously. Pike laughed loudly and paced around the circle with his gun hanging loosely at his side. Clarke and Lexa followed his every move and danced around the space adjacent him.

"And why would we help you?!" Pike yelled out in rage, pointing a finger at the women. "You don't give a shit about us Clarke, come on let's be honest. Just look at you. You're one of them now. And that grounder you love, SHE KILLS US WITHOUT BLINKING!" He yelled, spit flying from his mouth.

Clarke and Lexa remained calm and simply raised their heads higher. "She doesn't kill like that anymore. Jus drein jus daun, blood must have blood, used to be the code her people lived by. We burnt up 300 of her Warriors and she reacted. But things are different now." Clarke said to Pike and to everyone gathered around.

"Her people attacked us two days ago, taking 20 of our people out, Clarke! I mean come on, how naive can you be?" Pike said as he took another step towards the girls.

"That wasn't us! Lexa did not order that attack and that's also the reason we are asking for your help now." Clarke said seriously looking around the circle of sky people. "Azgeda, the ice nation, has declared war amongst us. Against Arcadia and The Trikru clan that the commander reigns from. And they will not stop until they have wiped us out." Clarke said to her people.

"And why are they targeting us, people of Arcadia? Why have these.. Savages decided to come after us?" Pike spoke out to the gathered crowd who watched the argument intently debating on whom to believe. "It's not because of any reason other than one of our very own... Clarke Griffin, has been sleeping with the enemy." Pike's voice boomed throughout the camp and he scoffed at the women in front of him. Lexa pulled her sword from its holster and tried to take a step towards Pike. Instantly, everyone of Pike's guards raised their weapons and pointed them at the fierce couple in the center of the gathering.

Clarke raised a hand to the guards and wrapped an arm protectively around Lexa, "Chil au, Heda. Chil au." Clarke whispered to her calmly. Lexa didn't drop her death glare from the evil Chancellor in front of her but she relaxed against Clarke's touch. Clarke took a deep breath and glance back at Pike.

"They aren't after us because I fell in love with a grounder." Clarke said firmly. "They are after us because they believe I possess an unearthly power after, with the help from some of you, making an alliance with the grounders to save our people from the mountain. They are after my wife because she is the leader of the 12 clans. A leader who ordered her people to die to save those in the mountain and is a deadly force to be reckoned with." Clarke took another deep breath before continuing. "And they are after...our daughter because they believe she is also a special spirit with power worth pursuing. They want to...kill our child for their queen's personal gain." Clarke's voice shook with emotion but she remained strong as she gazed into the eyes of everyone she could see. Most of her people looked back at her sympathetically but Pike laughed and shook his head.

"You expect us to believe that the two of you," he gestured between the two women, "have a biological child together? And that a whole clan is out for its blood?" Pikes voice dripped with sarcasm and he chuckled.

Clarke looked back at Lexa and nodded. She nodded back quickly and reached in her coat and gently lifted the stretching, grunting baby out of her sling and into her arms. An audible gasp was heard throughout the camp as each person couldn't help but notice the striking similarities the baby shared with both women. Clarke's hair color and dimpled chin, Lexa's hair texture, complexion and big green eyes. There was no denying that she, was indeed, the daughter of the blonde and the brunette. In that instant, the people from the sky fell in love with the tiny infant in the commander's arms. Indie stretched her little arms and looked up at her mother in wonder. Lexa looked down at her daughter and smiled brightly, bringing her up to kiss her soft, sweet smelling forehead. The Arcadians watched the fierce commander and wondered if maybe she wasn't all that different from themselves. The baby in her arms was not only the second of her kind, she was also the first child to unite the Sky to the Ground. She was special in everyway and everyone that looked at her felt that.

Pike blinked quickly and looked at the family in disbelief.

"The ice nation wants this beautiful child dead. She is my daughter and she is one of us. She is of Skaikru lineage, a baby from the sky. Help us protect her and yourselves. Will you stand with us?" Clarke shouted desparately to her friends and family. And one by one the people of Arcadia surprised Clarke and Lexa for the second time today. They all knelt before the women and child as Pike looked around with wide eyes not sure what to do next. After a few moments, Pike and five of his guards, Clarke, Lexa and Bellamy were the only ones left standing.

"We will fight for you and your child, Clarke." Bellamy said softly as he stepped into the middle of the circle and held his arm out to her in true grounder fashion. Clarke smiled brightly at her old friend and clasped his arm tightly. "Just tell us what to do now." Bellamy said with a smile that made Clarke's heart leap for joy.

/

By mid afternoon, the streets of Polis were filled with people as Roan and Ontari entered the city. People of Polis, Trikru and Skaikru alike lined the city making preparations for battle. Everyone eyed them suspiciously as they made their way through the city.

"What a warm welcome." Ontari muttered under her breath.

Roan chuckled. "After we save these self-righteous branwadas they will plaster the streets with our faces and feed us grapes by the hands of beautiful women." He whispered as he waved at the onlookers who turned their backs to him. Ontari rolled her eyes and smirked at the prince's relentless humor.

Suddenly the Azgeda-born duo was halted and surrounded by guards with spears and arrows. Mara stood directly in front of them with her arms crossed and a smirk

on her face. "A little far from home aren't you, Roan? The only Azgedas here are dead or waiting to die." Mara said coolly but the prince only smiled at her.

"I need to speak to Heda, Mara. And if all the Azgedians are dead, why are you still standing?" Roan smirked at his old friend. "Please, we are friends Amara. Lexa knows that we come in peace and with information." Roan said politely with a bright smile.

Mara's face fell as she glared at the handsome prince. Their history was complicated but still, she wouldn't hesitate to kill him here and now if he was lying to her.

"Let them through, Mara." Lexa said firmly form the tower doors, waving all of them forward. The prince smirked at Mara who shot a glare back at him.

"See you inside." Roan said with a wink in Mara's direction. The brunette glared at the prince and stalked off quickly into the tower.

/

"You have been betrayed Queen Nia. One of your people is passing information onto Lexa about your plans of war as we speak." Jaha said with a surity. The ice queen sighed and tapped her long fingernails against her chair.

"And how do you know this?" She said tiredly, annoyed at Jaha's know-it-all presence he has had about him since arriving to Azgeda. Jaha smiled at the Queen and held up the tiny blue chip labeled with an infinity symbol.

"This chip helps me communicate with my people around the clans. I can see what they see and hear what they hear." The ex-chancellor said evenly. He held it out to the queen who looked at it like a dead rat. "All you have to do is swallow this and you too can access my people who are spying on the commander's plans as we speak." Jaha said charmingly.

"Nou wich em op." The hulking guard next to the Queen said sternly as he turned and took a step towards Jaha, warning her to not trust him.

The Queen raised her hand to halt the massive man that stood next to her. She looked at Jaha in amusement, she had never heard of anything like what he was offering to her now, nor did she believe him. "And what can you tell me of Lexa's plans, Jaha Kom Skaikru?" The Queen asked.

"They know you plan to attack Polis, Arcadia and Trikru simultaneously at night fall. But that is all." Jaha informed her. "Lexa also knows that you are trying to separate her from her child and wife, which she bowed to never do." He added rather robotically. The ice queen gaped at him in surprise wondering where he had retrieved his information.

"Who is this traitor spy that is telling all my secrets?!" The Queen yelled as she stood.

Jaha smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Take this, and I will tell you." He extended his plan revealing the chips to her once more. Queen Nia looked at the chip in Jaha's hands curiously and then back at the dark and handsome man. Could she trust him?

/

"Are you sure she plans to attack all three clans tonight?" Lexa said furiously as she paced back and forth in the throne room surrounded by only the people she trusted the most. Clarke, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Talia, Mara, Naomi, Bellamy and Roan and Ontari sat in a semi circle before her, each one of them wearing their own mask of horror one their faces.

"Sha, Heda." Roan spoke softly not dating to meet the commander's rage. There was no where for them to go. War was inevitable.

"Fuck!" Lexa yelled loudly as she turned her back to her friends and family. She rested her hands on the window seal and looked out at the people in the streets below. The room was silent as they all waited for Lexa to return and tell them a plan that would work.

"What did she just say?" Talia whispered quietly to Raven, although not quiet enough as everyone turned to listen in, half of them smirking and the other half waiting in confusion at the new word.

Raven glanced at in surprise and the young warrior just smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "It's a bad word the Skaikru use." Raven whispered quickly.

"A very, very bad word. I wonder where she learned it from?" Octavia whispered sarcastically and all of the eyes in the room fell on Clarke.

Clarke narrowed her eyes at Octavia. "I just gave birth! I am sorry if a long list of profanities were the only words I could seem to remember at the moment." Clarke said harshly and the group snickered quietly at the blonde.

Lexa turned back around slowly, her face looked calm and almost smug as she took her seat at the throne. Silence continued to fill the room as everyone awaited Heda's final decision. Clarke looked at her skeptically wondering if her wife had finally gone mad as she sat with a content look on her face staring into the nothingness but her own thoughts.

"We will not stay here. Nor will we go to TonDC the next place the Queen would expect us." Lexa said evenly.

"So we go to Arcadia? Is that really the safest place for Indie to be right now?" Bellamy questioned, everyone in the room keeping their eyes on Lexa as he spoke.

"No it's not."Lexa said as she looked at Bellamy with a smile.

"We are all going to Azgeda." Lexa replied calmly.

Every pair of eyes widened and every mouth in the room dropped open slightly at the news.

"Do you trust me?" Lexa stood and looked everyone in the eyes, looking at Clarke last and holding her gaze.

"Sha, Heda." Everyone, but Clarke, replied. Lexa didn't acknowledge the responses in the room. The only one that truly mattered to her was that of her beautiful wife that she trusted with her life. With their daughter's life. Clarke stared at Lexa for a long moment before a smile spread to her face.

"Always." She said quietly as she stood and wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck. Lexa took a deep breath and smiled as Clarke pulled her in for a soft kiss.

Clarke was her greatest strength. Trust was their greatest quality. And together, they were invincible.

 **Thanks for reading! Here are the Translations in order of appearance in this chapter:**

 **Branwada – fool/idiot**

 **Natblida – Nightblood**

 **Chil au, Lexa – Stay calm, Lexa**

 **Em souda wan op – He must die**

 **Ait. Kom otaim – Right. As always**

 **Chil au, Clarke. Em nou fleim au. – Stay calm, Clarke. He is not worth it.**

 **Em wan op fostaim- You die first.**

 **Nou wich em op. – Don't trust him.**

 **Sha, Heda – Yes, Commander**


	28. Long Live The Queen

**Long wait for a very long chapter! This chapter took some real thinking so it took me a bit longer to write and I hope you all like it! It is different from any other chapter I have written because of the multiple characters, scenes and action involved. I added the trigedasleng to English translations at the end of the chapter as I did in the previous chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of this one! Thank you so much for reading and following!**

"Assuming Nia splits her armies the way Roan has suggested, 3000 to Arcadia, 5000 to TonDC and 2000 here to the capital, our best bet is to sneak passed the armies heading to Arcadia and Polis." Lexa said as Clarke drew a detailed map of the oncoming battle and their passages and rendezvous points. All of the people on the room were gathered around the rectangular table nodding in agreement or adding ideas to Lexa's plan that they thought would work if they could pull it off in time.

"So let me get this straight. Lincoln and myself, Talia, Mara, Clarke, Indra, Bellamy, Roan and Ontari would be following you to Azgeda while everyone else here holds down the clans?" Octavia questioned and Lexa nodded quickly as she scoped out Clarke's map. She looked at her wife, her brows creased with concentration as she drew, making Lexa smile. Lexa didn't want to admit it in front of everyone but Clarke's drawing had exceeded all of her expectations, she was a magnificent artist.

"And I will act as your decoy, entering the ice palace from the front while you enter from the back to surprise any efforts the Queen might have to escape?" Mara said, adding her comprehension of Lexa's plan. Lexa smiled and nodded at her sister.

"And the rest of us are to flank Mara, guarding her and Clarke from anyone left that is fit to defend the Queen from our surprise attack." Talia added and Lexa nodded thoughtfully.

"Except for Roan and Ontari who will act as if they are on Nia's side and will aide you in killing the Queen if needed. While I follow you to the back where you will hand me the baby just before you enter the throne room to take the bitch out." Raven said as she nodded, agreeing wit the commander's plan.

"Precisely." Lexa said calmly while she rocked Indie back and forth in her arms. "Now go and get ready. We leave in twenty minutes. Mara a word?" Lexa nodded to her eldest sister as everyone else shuffled out of the room, excited about the events tonight would bring.

The two sisters stood face to face once the room was vacated. Mara looked into her little sister's eyes and saw the fear they held. She placed her hand on Lexa's shoulder.

"This will work, Alex. You did good." Mara said softly as Lexa shrugged out of her touch. The commander paced back and forth glancing at the confusion on her sister's face occasionally.

"Mara if something goes wrong tonight and I don't make it back..." Lexa started but Mara cut her off abruptly.

"Do not talk like that Alexandria. You are coming home to your wife and child. I swear it." Mara whispered fiercely, holding on to Lexa's arm. Lexa smiled as she recalled her eldest sister's words. Mara may have been hard to get along with at times but she was the most loyal person she had met.

/

"What do we do now that Lexa knows my plans." The Queen contemplated aloud as she rubbed her temples. She looked at the chip that sat on the arm of her chair and shook her head. She wanted nothing to do with Skaikru magic but to learn who betrayed her might be worth the price swallowing this chip may cost her. She lifted it and turned it around in her hand.

"Heda cannot stop you regardless. Your armies are too strong for her without the help from the outside clans which she certainly had no time to rally." Nyko, her hulk of a guard said sternly. The Queen nodded and sighed. If Jaha was right, she would be foolish to send her army of ten thousand strong into a battle that was not in their favor. And if he was wrong, Nia would make him pay with his life.

"True Nyko but this is a risk I am not willing to take we must wait for the proper moment. Tell the Warriors to stand down for tonight but to be ready at a moments notice." Nia said quickly. Nyko bowed slightly and stalked off out the door. The Queen rubbed her head and closed her eyes.

"Roan!" She yelled into the empty room. The Queen looked around, the feeling of emptiness never leaving her even though her throne room was filled with fancy and shiny thing. She was never satisfied. "Is anyone there!?" The Queen yelled furiously as she listened to her own pathetic voice echo throughout the spacious building.

And no one answered.

/

Lexa pulled on some of Clarke's olive green skinny jeans and a black v-neck long sleeve shirt. She threw on Raven's knit sleeve hooded denim jacket and pulled on her own black combat boots. Clarke watched Lexa dress as she laid stretched out on her stomach with her head propped up on her elbows.

"You know I never realize how much I missed lying on my stomach when I was pregnant. " Clarke said thoughtfully and Lexa smiled at her as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail. "And... How much I missed having sex with you..." Clarke said biting her fingertip as she eyed Lexa carefully. Lexa stopped tying her shoes and glanced at Clarke who winked back at her. Lexa stood and walked over to the bed and stood in front of Clarke who sat up quickly.

"Four minutes and 23 seconds." Lexa said as a sly grin spread across her face. Clarke grinned seductively at the brunette and pulled Lexa in by her belt loops onto the bed, she unbuttoned and unzipped Lexa's pants quickly and kissed her hips on down. The commander bit her lip to keep from crying out and her body started to tingle all over. It was the best five minutes either of them had experienced in a while.

/

Fifteen minutes later and approximately 2 minutes and 37 seconds late, Lexa ran out of the tower followed closely by Clarke who was still pulling her coat on. They met their friends and family at the city limits who all tried to hold back their smiles as they took in the couple.

Talia, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Indra, Bellamy, Mara, Ontari and Lincoln stood together in a semi-circle, looking rather awkward. The nine most different and most unlikely people uniting together for peace. It was a beautiful sight to see. Lexa lifted here head proudly at her friends. Maybe peace would be what her legacy would be known for after all, which would exceed all her expectation she ever had for herself.

Talia eyed Lexa closely as she took in here appearance. She almost didn't believe it was Lexa walking towards her. Her hair and clothing matched the Skaikru fashion perfectly. However, her bright green eyes easily gave her away to anyone who had ever laid eyes on her before. Her eyes were her most striking feature. Well that and the recent purple markings on her neck. Raven nudged her arm, snickering under her breathe and gesturing towards the dynamic duo approaching them. Talia's dark blue eyes gleamed mischievously as she smiled.

"Umm... So what were you guys up to that made you late?" Talia said rather politely with a fake smile and Octavia scoffed.

"By the looks of the hickies on Lexa's neck I'd say they were gettin' it on!" Octavia chuckled and made a thrusting motion with her hips. Mara and Raven could not contain themselves and burst out laughing nearly falling to the ground and everyone else tried to stifle their own laughter.

Lexa's eyes widened and she clutched her neck, exasperated. "Clarke! Again?!" She whispered frantically and the blonde cringed away.

"If you weren't so soft and tasty and gorgeous..." Clarke threw her hands up in the air in defeat and glared at her wife. "It's your own fault you know." Clarke smirked. Lexa rolled her eyes at her wife and kissed her quickly.

"We will work on your self control later, Clarke." Lexa said in a low voice trying to hide the smile that was pulling on her lips. Everyone in the small group smiled at the happy couple and held hope in their hearts that their plan tonight would be successful. Indie cooed delightfully, her little voice ringing through the cool air. Everyone chuckled happily as they stared at the baby in Talia's arms. Lexa and Clarke seemed to gravitate towards their daughter, meeting on either side of Talia holding their fingers out for Indie to grab with her tiny hands. Clarke kissed the top of Indie's head as Lexa watched her adoringly, with a small smile. They both completely admired and adored their little girl as did everyone else who met her. She was special.

"Come on, lovebirds. Let's just get this over with." Talia replied softly as she glance toward the setting sun, gently rocking the baby in her arms.

"Yes let us be on our way. " Mara said, her face paint a replica of Lexa's usual look, black paint dripping down her face menacingly. She also had her hair braided in a mirror image of her younger sister's and wore her clothes easily seeing as they were the same size. The similarities were astounding until their facial features. Mara might be able to fool Nia for a moment, but she would see right through her charade from a short distance and as soon as she opened her mouth to speak. But a moment was all they would need.

Lexa nodded seriously and stepped in front of the small group that would follow her into the heart of the ice nation. Her eyes touched every person standing at full attention in front of her.

"We all know what we must do tonight." Lexa spoke in a low voice. "If I may, I will say this once more, we are not going there to start a war. The innocent will not be harmed unless they are a threat. Our alliance with Azgeda will remain in tact after we rid them of their destructive leadership. " Lexa's conviction was stern as she looked each person in the eye.

She looked to the ground and hesitated briefly before adding her final request. "And at all costs, protect the natblida Kom sonraun. She is our best chance for a future. She will become the strongest commander to ever rule our people. " Lexa spoke quietly, looking into the distance, not really sure if she was talking to herself now or the people in front of her. " This fight is not about us. Its about our future." Her voice now just above a whisper.

She looked at the loyal faces in front of her, each one strong and confident. Lexa gave them a small smile and held a hand out for Clarke, who now held the baby, to mount her horse. Even though she was well enough now to ride on her own, they wanted to spend every last moment they could, together, knowing their future was uncertain. Lexa mounted her horse. "Zo sta on we. Hop oz." She growled loudly. Everyone mounted their horses and kicked them forward and followed their commander into the red sunset.

From the bushes another threat, unknown but even more dangerous, watched the fierce group head to Azgeda. Behind him, the army of Polis started to fill the streets to await the oncoming threat.

"They are heading to Polis now." The traitor said as he looked at Jaha and Allie. They all stood together in fancy clothes in front of a shiny tall skyscraper. The usually empty streets now held a few people who walked obliviously here and there happily.

"Jaha is temporarily incapacitated. You must follow them and release him so he may help you finish the mission to destroy the key to the flame." ALLIE spoke precisely.

"We have no more people who had entered the city of light in Azgeda. The two who rescued me are unable to come and free me. It is up to you, Mikko." Jaha smiled at the young man who looked much different in a button up shirt and some slacks than he did in his usual tribal garb.

Mikko nodded quickly. His eyes opened and he was back in the real world behind the bush listening to the fading horses trot away. He stood and ran after them quickly, keeping crouched and low grateful the city of light offered no pain. He could easily keep pace with the commander, even without a horse. And before Lexa and Clarke knew it, the battle had started before it had even begun.

/

"Oh man. that doesn't sound good." Raven whispered as they neared the city of the ice nation. The air vibrated with war chants, thousands of voices cutting across the brisk, clean air like a dagger.

"Bants oso gapa." Lexa whispered quietly, hoping from her horse silently and the rest of the group following suit. Her whole body stood on edge, ridgid and alert, as she crept up the hill leading into Azgeda.

"Shit!" Lexa whispered fiercely as her Mara, Talia and Octavia peaked over the hill and took in the sight below. The whole ground looked as if it crawled with thousands tiny ants holding torches and shouting out for the blood of the commander, the child and the great wanheda.

" Are we certain that we shouldn't just kill them all?" Talia said with concern and sadness as she looked down at the gigantic army.

"I say we slaughter them all!" Mara added dangerously.

"We can't let them live, Commander. I mean, come on! They are screaming for your blood and for.." Octavia started but was silenced as Lexa whipped her head around quickly to glare at the young warrior.

"You must think. None of you are thinking. Nine against ten thousand. We would not survive." Lexa spat out quietly as the three women cringed at the commander's fierce calm her facial expression held. Lexa sighed and shook her head slowly as she looked back down at the crowd.

"They are not the traitors." Lexa muttered under her breath and the other three looked in her direction. "But I know who is. " She said in a low voice, her face contorting with rage as she stood and ran back down the hill. The three remaining warriors looked at one another, back down to the Azgeda inferno below and then quickly followed after Lexa.

As Lexa neared Clarke, Lincoln, Raven, Indra, Ontari and Roan her pace slowed ever so slightly as she pulled her blade from her hip and spun around catching Roan behind the leg, causing him to fly into the air and crash to the ground hard. Mara caught on to Lexa's accussations midway down the hill and was right beside her pointing her own sword straight at Ontari's heart. Lexa lifted her sword above Roan's head and clutched his throat with the other.

"Lex! What are you doing?!" Clarke shouted running forward as everyone else retreated back in surprise.

Lexa ignored her wife, "Give me one good reason to not end your life right here. Right now." Lexa said calmly as her body shook with rage. Ontari held her hands in the air but glared at Mara, calculating and noting her pressure points and weak spots. She could take her, she thought.

Roan was unable to speak as Lexa pressed hard against his trachea, his face turning red.

Suddenly Ontari kicked a surprised Mara in the gut hard and ducked under her blade as she spun and whipped out her own. Lexa saw the encounter out of the corner of her eye and stood swiftly to block Ontari's blow towards her sister. The nightbloods swords clinked together, and screamed with fury as they scraped downward. Ontari lifted her sword upward and spun around to crouch down defensively. Lexa stalked toward her.

" If you think we had.. anything.. to do with.. whatever is over that hill…you are mistaken." Roan coughed out, clutching at his throat and gasping for air. Lexa froze, breathing hard and staring at Ontari fiercely. The young nightblood stared back at her at to her surprise, stood and threw her sword at the commander's feet.

"We are not your enemy. We have only ever spoken the truth to you, Heda." Ontari said as she panted trying to catch her breath. " We are here to help you. "

For a moment, all that could be heard was the group's labored breathing and the chants from the massive Azgeda army that awaited them. Finally, Lexa stood out of her crouched postion and let her sword fall to her side. She didn't trust them. But she wanted to. No, she needed to, she thought as she looked through the darkness and into the chocolate brown eyes of the Azgeda nightblood.

"Nia's army is still within the ice nation boundaries. We will not freely walk through the mist of them unnoticed." Lexa said quietly, looking over at her sleeping daughter in Clarke's arms. How could she be so foolish? She led her daughter, family and friends right into the hands of the enemy. Lexa frowned and mentally scolded herself.

Ontari thought briefly and a small smile came to her lips, the first time anyone of them had seen the Azgeda woman show any emotion besides hostility or indifference. Bellamy cleared his throat and blinked rapidly as he took in the beautiful grounder. Her smiled seemed to take his breath away and with his life on the line, he thought it was nice to have possibly one last glimpse at someone beautiful in this terrible world.

"I know how we can reach the Queen and remain unnoticed. But getting out will be the hard part." Ontari offered her eyes gleaming with excitement. Lexa smiled at her fellow nightblood.

"Let's hear your plan." Lexa raised her head and faced the young woman as they all gathered around to hear what she had to say. Their lives depended on it.

/

The Queen paced back and forth in her throne room restlessly. If the Lexa and her parade of heroes were, in fact, coming to martyr her, they would have been here already.

"I knew that Skaikru rat was lying to me. And now he has foiled my plans to attack and destroy Lexa's home." She spat out bitterly. Her big guard just watched her silently knowing that if he commented he would quickly be reprimanded. Nia picked up a goblet full of wine and threw it across the room. The glass smacked the door and made a loud thud as the dark red liquid seeped out slowly. The Queen stared at the floor deep in thought as she watched the red wine slowly cover the floor.

"jus drein jus daun." Nia said robotically and smiled to her self. "Lexa will come for me but until then, lets make the night red." She said with an evil grin. "Sound the war horn. Alert our warriors. We go to war now." The queen said to her guard. He nodded sternly and took a step forward but stepped back when they both heard the big heavy doors being pulled open slowly.

Roan walked into the throne room with a rueful smile as he tightened his grip on the blindfolded and gagged commander who squirmed relentlessly against his grip. Ontari followed him closely pushing Wanheda who was tied up and gagged like the commander but she did not fight back as the commander did.

"Well, well, well. I never suspected you to actually be doing your duty Roan but you have proven me wrong for once." Nia smiled at the prince who glared at her and kneed the commander in the back, bring her to her knees.

"Found these two on the outskirts of the city. Looks like they were planning to attack tonight." Roan spat out as he threw Lexa and Clarke's swords in the middle of the room along with the map that was filled with their plans of attack.

Nia picked up the piece of parchment and gazed at it silently. She narrowed her eyes and slowly brought the paper down from her face. It had seemed that Jaha was correct. Someone had told the commander of her plans. But who was it.

The queen stood and walked over to Roan who held a long knife to Lexa's neck as she no longer struggled against his grasp, knowing that even the slightest movement would surely get her throat cut wide open. The queen then glanced at ontari who had Wanheda, held in the same position.

"The power of the commander and the great Wanheda is yours my queen. " Ontari said proudly, smirking evilly at the queen. Nia looked at her apprentice proudly and then walked back to stand in front of her throne.

"Untie her." Nia said to Ontari. The young warrior nodded and unblind-folded Clarke who tried to shield her eyes from the light at first. As she focused in on where she was, she glared at the queen. Ontari took that cloth from her mouth and Clarke spit at the queen feet and Nia laughed loudly. She pulled a fine-menacing looking dagger from a pocket in her dress and trailed it down Clarke's face softly.

"The great Wanheda in my throne room. I do hope you have been accommodated properly. Someone of your status must be taken care of. I am only sorry that your precious daughter isn't here to share this wonderful moment with you." Nia snickered sarcastically. The commander twitched against Roan's knofe and Clarke spat at the queen a final time. The queen laughed again and bent down so that she was eye level with Clarke, her stale breath hitting the blonde's face as she came so close that Clarke had to back away before their noses touched.

"Any last words, Clarke Kom Skaikru?" Nia whispered sourly into her face. Silence filled the room as Clarke grit her teeth and glanced at Lexa quickly.

Clarke leaned forward surprising the Queen and whispered into her ear, "Go to hell," as a cry of fury rang out behind her. The queen turned quickly and watched with wide eyes as Lexa literally jump from the top of her throne, fist back and face contorted with rage. NIa did not even had time to react as Lexa came down full force on her, connecting her fist to her nose leaning all her weight and momentum into the punch. The queen's nose made a sickly cracking noise beneath the commander's fist as they both tumbled across the floor. Lexa did a summersault and sprang back up to her feet expertly, picking up her sword on the ground as if the whole thing was choreographed. Roan quickly and easily took out the guard who was slow to comprehend what had just happened as he tried to dive for Lexa quickly. The queen was on all fours cupping her nose and trying to slow the blood that looked like a guyser of blood, squirting all over the place. Lexa yelled out and kicked Nia's shoulder and she rolled onto her back with a low moan. Ontari Quickly untied Mara who successfully acted as Lexa's decoy as the rest of the group snuck into the throne room from the back entrance. Each one of them kept their backs to every entry point holding up with weapons and crouched down defensively, waiting for any oncoming attack. They all made a circle around Raven who held baby Indie in her arms.

"The first and second levels have been cleared." Octavia said quickly, never taking her eyes off of the small window in front of her.

"As have the third and fourth." Indra muttered as she ran down the stairs, wielding her bloodied sword at her side. Everyone's heads whipped around in surprised when they heard the queen laughing and choking on her own blood as she lay covered in her own filth. Lexa looked at Roan, who shrugged unknowingly, and glanced back down at the pathetic person before her.

"I should have known." The queen chuckled as she tried to breathe through her mouth that was also full of blood. "The great commander of the blood would be my downfall. But I brought this upon myself Lexa Kom Trikru. Kill me knowing that you did not do this to me. But rather that, I aided you in my own death." Queen Nia smiled wickedly, her mouth a bloody mess and Lexa wasn't even sure if her nose still existed since so much blood covered it. "So get it over with. Kill me, Heda." Nia said ruefully opening her arms out wide and offering herself up to Lexa willingly. Everyone in the room was silent as Lexa glanced around at them briefly before kneeing down to face the queen who was gargling her own blood by now. The queen spat out blood on Lexa's face but the commander did not even flinch. Blood dripped down her face as she leaned in to gaze into Nia's eyes.

Her emotionless face slowly formed into a look of pure amusement as the Queen looked at her in confusion.

" Em du nou wan op deyon. " Lexa said quietly as she grinned at the queen who cringed away from her, looking terrified for the first time.

/

"Shop of!" Roan yelled above the roars of the Azgeda warriors, holding his hands up to silence them. The ten thousand warriors' chants slowly came to a stop as they watched their superior stand on the hill before them. He scanned the valley filled with his friends and family hoping that this would work. He took a deep breath and waved his hand, motioning for his commander to come forward. Lexa stalked up the hill flanked by Lincoln and Indra who dragged the barely conscious queen by her arms. An audible gasp was heard as the Azgeda warriors took in the commander and her small battalion who held their queen carelessly.

"People of the ice nation. I speak to you tonight as your commander. As your Ally. Your quen has led you to believe that killing an infant is your way to power." Lexa paused and scanned the crowd. "Well I can asure you, that is false. Attacking one of us, is an attack on all. The remaining 11 clans as well as Arcadia will wipe you out so quickly that none of you will even see them coming." Lexa spoke loud and even, which made her words even more terrifying. "And so, I offer you a deal….. Disavow your queen now and swear your allegiance to me and the 12 clans, and I will spare every single one of you." Lexa said as the crowd before her started muttering quietly.

"And what of the queen?" A harsh looking warrior who wore and black chain muzzle over his mouth.

Lexa smiled and waved Lincoln and Indra forward. They drug the queen in between them and Lexa smiled at Nia who could barely keep her eyes open long enough to glare at her fiercely.

"Jus drein jus daun has been our way since the beginning of time. The commanders before me fill I should honor that code and kill her now. Forty- nine cuts by my hand." Lexa yelled as the crowd started talking loudly over one another. Some yelling for justice against the queen and some vowing to kill the commander if she touched her.

Clarke couldn't take it anymore as she watched her wife with the rest of her friends from the back side of the hill. Her friends protested quietly as she walked up the hill and grabbed Lexa's hand. She needed her. The awaiting army went silent as they took in the powerful couple that looked unearthly as they stood before them. Mahogany and gold blowing in the breeze as the sky started to lighten as dawn approached.

Lexa looked at Clarke and the blonde gripped her hand tighter. "I do not plan on killing your Queen!" Lexa yelled into the shocked crowd as the gasped. Nia coughed and spluttered in disbelief as she looked at Lexa, waiting to hear her own fate. "Instead, I plan to banish her from our lands. She shall live amongst the clanless, with no aid, no food, water, or shelter and no one is to help or even acknowledge her pathetic existence. Her name shall be a hiss word, cursed forever. May she never find happiness, love, joy or even the slightest bit of comfort in this world." Lexa spat out slowly as everyone clung to her every word, wincing and the dreadful consequence she was bestowing upon the queen. Lexa looked over at the queen and smirked as she took in Nia's wide eyes and pale, blood stained face. She walked over to her and bent down to her level once again.

"May you live forever." Lexa whispered calmly into her face before she turned back to face the awaiting army.

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" She shouted into the cool early morning air as she kicked Nia down the hill and watched her tumble into the crowd that was now in complete chaos. Lexa smiled and, for a moment, saw the crowd pushing the stumbling queen towards the gate. She had done it. She smiled and raised her fist in the air triumphantly. She had done it, she thought. She heard it before she saw an arrow whizzing through the air. Her eyes widened and she flinched not having time to react as it pierced in to her chest.

She looked down at the arrow sticking from her torso and then back at Clarke who watched her with wide eyes, mouth opened in surprise. The last thing she remembered was staring into Clarke's beautiful sky blue eyes before she blacked out.

She had done it. Almost.

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please review to let me know what you thought!:)**

 **Translations in order of appearance:**

 **natblida Kom sonraun – nightblood of life**

 **Bants oso gapa – leave your horses**

 **jus drein jus daun – blood must have blood**

 **Em du nou wan op deyon – You do not die today**

 **Shop of – Be quiet**


	29. A Breath Of Fresh Air

**Sorry for not updating in forever! I have been terribly busy but no worries this story will continue! Thanks so much for reading and following. Please comment and review and let me know what you think! And like always, the translations are at the bottom of the chapter. Thanks guys**

 _"Oh my god... We need to move her now! Please stay with me Lex." Clarke whispered desperately into Lexa's ear._

 _Lexa tried to raise her arms, legs, even her fingertips but felt as though she was floating deep beneath the ocean surface. Her body felt weightless and she seemed to be gasping for air. She thrashed around in the water but saw nothing but darkness. Felt nothing but cold and numb. Just when she thought she couldn't possibly hold her breathe any longer. She resurfaced and breathed in a labored water-logged breathe just to be pulled back under quickly. She heard a baby cry in the distance._

 _Indie._

 _She struggled fought, kicked and punched her way through the dark numbing ocean that seemed to hold her body captive but nothing seemed to work. Her daughter needed her. Her wife and friends needed her. But she could see nothing but darkness and could not feel anything but the black water that she seemed to be drowning in._

 _"Octavia, Bel, I need a straw! Or something like that, now!" Clarke yelled frantically, her voice was muffled and sounded distant above the surface that Lexa couldn't seem to find._

 _"Fiesbona." She heard Lincoln mutter quietly._

 _Poison? Was the water she was in filled of a black poisonous substance? Is that why Clarke couldn't see her or pulled her out? Lexa's mind was working a hundred miles an hour as she gasped for air, catching tiny breaths here and there. Enough to keep her alive but she could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness. Her last thoughts were of a warm breeze blowing through her hair as the warmth of Clarke's hand in her own filled her up with happiness. They strolled through the meadow where they were bonded and watched as Indie ran around curiously picking flowers as her blonde wavy locks blew in the wind and her laughter seemed as though it shook the very Earth to its core._

 _It was the perfect setting for her imperfect family. A final happy memory to cling onto as she drifted away into a world she wasn't sure her wife and daughter could follow her into._

/

Raven laid her head in Talia's lap as the older woman played with her soft straight brown hair with one hand and draped the other over her body lazily. She stared across the hallway and watched Mara struggle to keep her eyes open as she leaned against the wall next to Bellamy who was busy inspecting his rifle. Octavia tap her bloodied sword against the floor anxiously, while Lincoln and Indra talked in Trigedasleng in a hushed tone. Raven wasn't sure what time it was, as time seemed to escape her during the past few days ranging from both exhilarating joy and happiness to desperation and despair. Her eyes felt heavy but there was no way that she could sleep. Not when Lexa, whom she now thought of as a sister, was hanging in the balance between the living and the dead. After the arrow pierced Lexa and the Ice Queen was banished, the resistance between the Azgedians and the rest of them was basically over. From what she could remember, it was as if the ice nation people turned on one another and sought out the one who had shot their Heda. But Raven only caught glimpses of the turmoil that began. She shuddered as she recalled the dreadful moments that followed.

Running after the group as they hauled Lexa's slender body into the ice palace. Lexa turning a scary gray color. Lincoln running out to find the antidote to the rare poison the arrow was dipped in that pierced Lexa's chest. Clarke barking out orders as she reached into Lexa's wound to assess the damage. Lexa gasping for air, vomitting black blood, and not breathing altogether for short periods of time.

Once Lincoln brought back the antidote that looked like a bottle of green slim, she recalled holding Lexa's head in her lap as they forced the awful green liquid down her throat. Mara cursed repeatedly. Talia paced back and forth as Indie wailed in her arms. Bellamy guarded the door. While Octavia, Ontari, Indra, Clarke and herself knelt around the dying girl before them. Raven remembered how pale and small the commander looked as black blood seeped from her chest wound. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched her friend gasping and fighting hard for every breath as she lay in her lap. She smoothed her hair and tried to calm her the best she could. Clarke's voice was shaky and filled with emotion as she yelled for Octavia and Bellamy to get her a straw or hollowed tube of some sort. Their worse fears had become a reality. The arrow had nicked a hole in Lexa's lungs and Clarke had to drain them before she drown in her own blood. She recalled the next events like snapshots in her brain.

Octavia returning with an old skinny piece of PVC pipe. Roan dosing it in alcohol to sterilize it. Watching Clarke cry as she felt the inside of her wife's chest with her fingertips and yet being amazed at how steady and strong her hands seemed to be. Cringing as Clarke stabbed the old pipe into Lexa's chest. Swallowing her own bile as black blood squirted out of the tubing. Feeling relieved as Lexa took a great big breath.

It almost didn't seem real as she sat in the quiet hallway with her friends that led to Clarke and Lexa's room. She was grateful that Abby was here and ready to help Clarke when they arrived. Lexa had the best chance of survival in the hands of Abby and Clarke. Healing was what they did best.

Raven took a deep breath and pushed herself off of the ground. She looked up at Talia slowly with swollen sleepy eyes and the beautiful woman kissed her gently, radiating her with warmth from her head to her toes. She pulled away and plopped her head down on Talia's shoulder, holding her hand lightly. She didn't quite know how to define what she and Talia were to each other but in his moment everything just felt.. Right.

"Riden nau, ai hodnes." Talia whispered to her as her eyes fell and didn't want to open again. She didn't know what Talia had just said to her but it sounded perfect.

/

Lincoln held onto Octavia's hand tightly and played with her thumb as they sat and waited anxiously in the hallway with the rest of their friends. He watched Talia kiss Raven softly as the young woman closed her eyes succumbing to the tiredness that he was sure all of them were feeling. He smiled at the two women, happy that even in a world so full darkness and evil, there was still love and hope right in front of him. And right next to him. He turned and kissed Octavia's forehead as the younger woman jumped in surprise.

"What was that for?" She whispered trying to sound annoyed but the smile peaking out from the corners of her mouth gave away a different feeling. Lincoln just smiled

And shrugged.

"Ai hod yu in." He replied casually.

Octavia scoffed and shook her head and looked down to the floor. "Hodnes laik kwelnes." She said quietly.

Lincoln smiled at his girlfriend and lifted her chin so she was forced to look at him. Her ice blue eyes mesmerized him everytime he gazed into them. Even when Octavia rolled his eyes at him as she did now. He loved her stubbornness. Her strength. Her independence. He knew she could survive just fine without him. But what fun was just surviving when you could actually live?

"Hodnes laik uf." Lincoln replied with a grin as the bedroom door opened and a tired Abby stepped out. She rocked her granddaughter in her arms and locked eyes with every person in the hallway before speaking. Everyone sat up straight and rubbed their eyes waiting for the news. Abby was silent for a moment before a big grin spread across her face.

"She will be fine. It will take some time for her to heal but she is ok." Abby raised her hand to her mouth trying to hide the quiver in her tone as she looked down at her new baby granddaughter who was fortunate enough to still have two mothers alive.

"Mommy is ok." She whispered to baby Indie. Everyone in the hallway couldn't help but smile as the little baby grunted and cooed quietly in Abby's arms. It was as if for the first time in days, they all took a deep breath of relief and relaxed hoping everything would be a lot more boring from now on.

/

Clarke's head kept dipping downward as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She sat in a chair by the bed Lexa lay on and held her hand. She was determined to be alert and awake when Lexa awoke but as she watched the soft flame of the candles dance in the room giving off their warmth and brightness, Clarke's eyes kept closing for longer periods of time everytime she blinked. Adding in the rhythmic sound of Lexa's breathing that was more of a wheeze right now, it was like Clarke's lullaby.

Her eyes closed slowly and didn't open back up for at least ten seconds until she felt Lexa's hand move under her own. She instantly sat up and leaned in close to Lexa's face as she watched her wife open her eyelids slowly. She smiled brightly and stroked Lexa's damp hair softly as the brunette looked around the room in confusion. She finally focused on Clarke beneath her half moon eyelids that seemed to be barely open.

"Hey Lex. How are you feeling?" Clarke said softly.

Lexa gave her a small smirk and breathed out a wheezy, "Like shit."

Clarke laughed and squeezed her wife's hand. "Well it nice to see that you haven't lost your sense of humor." Lexa grinned tiredly but her faced quickly became full of fear and pain as she started to cough. Clarke winced and knew that it would be a long night. Her and her mother tired to get all of the fluid they could extract from her lungs but knew they couldn't get it all without the proper equipment. Lexa had to cough out the rest of the blood and flem that was left in her chest. Which would be painful.

Clarke climbed onto the bed and held Lexa as she coughed and held her chest tightly as sweat poured down her face from the excruciating pain. Clarke could hear the liquid in her lungs and throat and held a bowl in front of Lexa's mouth as she spit and coughed the black blood into it. She laid back down on the bed trying to catch her breath as Clarke smooth back her hair and wiped off her forehead.

"I was drowing…" Lexa wheezed out as she clutched her bandaged chest that seemed like it was on fire. "And then…. You saved me." She breathed out as Clarke pulled her into her body. Lexa cuddled up against her wife's side and closed her eyes succumbing to the wave of tiredness that hit her quickly.

"I'll always save you babe." She heard Clarke whisper just as she drifted off to sleep peacefully in her arms.

 **Translations:**

 **Fiesbona - Poision**

 **Riden nau, ai hodnes – Sleep now, my love**

 **Ai hod yu in – I love you**

 **Hodnes laik kwelnes – Love is weakness**

 **Hodnes laik uf – Love is strength**


	30. You're Hotter Than Me

**Sorry its been forever you guys! This is my busiest time of year. Trying to balance work, fun and my writing is not easy!:) But this story is far from over. Thanks so much for reading! Please review!**

Lexa rolled out of bed quietly, fully dressed ,in her tattered black jeans and her favorite gray v-neck tshirt she had stolen from Clarke. She looked over at her wife who was sprawled out on her face under the crumpled sheets looking tiny on top of the giagantic mattress that seemed to engulf her. Her head was a messy display of straw-colored hair that trailed over her face. If it wasn't for the repetitive rise and fall of the loose strand of hair that hung over her mouth, Lexa would have been tempted to check Clarke's pulse to see if she still lived. Lexa smiled at her sleeping wife in the brisk morning air as she clasped her belt that held her sword and knife around her waist tightly. She sighed inwardly as she moved the belt two knoches deeper than usual nearly overlapping it in every place around her waist. She had been slender, strong and muscular before her incident in Azgeda. And now she felt just skinny and soft, she needed to get out and do something. It had been 3 weeks since she and her family had traveled to Azgeda. Three weeks since she had been pierced with the deadly poison dipped arrowhead that still plagued her body.

Her mind flashed back through the empty darkness it invaded her with and the excruciating pain that followed. Subconsciously, she reached for the two-inch cut, that was now turning into scar tissue, over her left breast and rubbed it gingerly. Lexa took a deep breath and heard the wheeze coming from her healing lungs that still held its place deep inside her. The commander glared through the darkness. She was weak. She felt weaker than she ever had before, Clarke kept her in bed most of the day and gave everyone around her strict orders to not let her do, ANYTHING. Until last week, Clarke had even insisted on feeding Lexa for fear she might rip her stitches which seemed completely ridiculous to the commander until she actually tried it.

"Clarke, I am the commander of the twelve clans. I think I can damn well feed myself." Lexa finally snarled harshly as Clarke lifted the spoonful of some kind of bean soup to her mouth.

Clarke tightened her lips and narrowed her eyes at Lexa but set down the spoon with a smirk. "Fine. Go ahead." Clarke raised her eyebrows upward and gestured toward the spoon.

Lexa glanced at Clarke quickly before picking up the spoon. Mara, Talia and Bellamy were sitting next to the couple and Mara laughed loudly as she watched her sister being babied. Lexa raised her head cockily and smirked at Clarke as she raised the spoon to her mouth expertly. Clarke frowned as she watched Lexa shovel the soup into her mouth arrogantly while their friends laughed at the two lovers.

"Told you so." Lexa grinned and winked at Clarke who simply rolled her eyes.

What Lexa didn't tell them was how the second she lifted her elbow she felt her stitches in her chest rip apart causing an excruciating pain radiating down her arm. When they got back to their room Lexa couldn't hide the blood on her shirt any longer and was reprimanded by Clarke severely.

Lexa couldn't suppress her smirk when Clarke painfully spat out that she was to avoid any form of sexual activity for at least a week until her stitches healed again. Lexa bit her lip, trying to hide her smile as Clarke glared at her and gave her stiff instructions to rest and stay out of trouble until she healed. Lexa didn't take offense to her wife harshness, knowing all to well why she was grumpy. She laughed inwardly, knowing that Clarke despised the "no sex rule" even more than she did. But rules were meant to be broken and Lexa decided to make that her new motto and she smirked and listened to her cranky wife chew her out.

Lexa threw her long black trench coat on and walked over to Clarke's side of the bed where their daughter lay sleeping peacefully in her bassinet. Indie snorted quietly a she slept, sending chills down Lexa's whole body as she tusseled her hair gently. She bent down and pressed her lips against her daughter's soft blonde hair and took a deep breath of her fresh baby scent.

"Ai hod yu in, Indie Amara." Lexa whispered quietly as she stepped back and took in the scene before her. The sun had yet to even begin to peak over the mountains giving the room a dim bluish glow. Lexa looked at her wife, warm and asleep, in her bed and her daughter nestled comfortably in her bassinet. The two people she loved most in this world. She smiled at her blonde beauties one more time as she twisted the doorknob and spun out of her room swiftly.

Lexa glanced at the elevator and quickly opted to take the stairs to warm up her legs and muscles for her morning hunt. This was the first time once she had been shot, that she had been out on her own. But she had to do it. Twisting her head side to side and stretching her legs out briefly, Lexa quickly and gracefully started her descent downward. With each jolting step, her lungs cried out in pain but her mind was much stronger than her body and won the battle to keep pressing forward. By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs, her forehead glistened with sweat and she was wheezing like a dying Panther but she stalked out the door with her head held high. She pushed the tower doors open quietly and stepped outside. Inhaling the fresh morning air and closing her eyes for a moment, Lexa breathed in everything the earth had to offer her. So peaceful. Calm. Exhilarating. Relaxing. Happy. Zen.

It was the first time in a while she had felt some normalcy returning to her body and mind.

Lexa was truly in her happy place as she walked toward the city limits and into the forest. The leaves and earth were damp with morning dew and it was almost as if the cool morning had dulled the burning in her chest pushing the pain to the back of her mind as she stalked forward quickly and quietly.

Lexa heard them before she saw whomever it was Clarke had sent to follow her. It must have been Octavia or Raven from the sound of their heavy footsteps, snapping twigs and crunching leaves, behind her. She would never be able to get a kill with an Arcadian following her, they had no sense of anything remotely quiet and the gift of a light tread.

Lexa sighed and rolled her eyes and stood up straight.

"Going somewhere?" Bellamy said with a smirk as she whipped her head around and staring at the young man in disbelief. He was the last person she thought she would find out and about in the woods. She crouched slightly and took a very small calculated step backwards. A feeling she had suppressed and vowed she would never feel again after Costia died, rose in her chest.

She was afraid. Afraid to die. Not because she couldn't handle the pain or because. she was too weak... She just couldn't imagine leaving Clarke and her baby girl unprotected and alone.

Lexa eyes Bellamy skeptically, measuring his loyalty with the few memories she had of him. He had hated her longer than he had tolerated her. Lexa reached for her sword.

"Don't worry princess, I am not here to act as your guard or harm you in anyway. You win. Your officially, smarter, more charming, cunning, and hotter than me in every way." Bellamy said seriously as he held his hands up in surrender. And small smirk rose in the corner of his mouth and Lexa stood up out of her defensive position slowly. Moments passed as the two stared at each other contemplating what to do next.

"Hotter than you...? I hardly think it was my body temperature that attracted Clarke to me." Lexa said seriously breaking the silence.

Bellamy's eyes widen and he shook his head in confusion. Suddenly he started to chuckle slowly but his small chuckles quickly turned into long heaps of laughter.

"Clarke told me you were funny but I didn't get it until now." Bellamy said as he regained his composure. "Not hot as in temperature... Hot as in good looking. You are beautiful." Bellamy said with a smile.

Lexa gave a breathy laughed and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

Bellamy cleared his throat and instantly tried to lay off his stupid decision to call the commander beautiful. "I mean, you as perfect for Clarke. I am glad she has you." Bellamy sputtered out quickly.

Lexa smiled and nodded towards her new friend with gratitude for his acceptance of her relationship with Clarke.

"So are we hunting today or what?" Bellamy said with a grin, walking passed Lexa, deeper into the forest.

Lexa smiled and followed after him.

"So your sister... Is she single...? " Bellamy asked curiously after only walking a few feet deeper into the lush forest.

"Oh my god..." Lexa whispered with a laugh and a shake of her head as she quickly walked past Bellamy who held his hands out innocently.

Boys. She would never understand them.

"If you speaking of Mara, then, yes she is free to date whom ever she pleases. " Lexa said quietly as they stepped over trees and bushes, the forest growing thicker by the minute. She glanced back at the grinning boy behind her and smiled at him genuinely. She was pleasantly surprised to find that she was happy to have his company).

Suddenly she held a finger to her lips as an elk walked into a clearing a few feet away from them.

It was time to see if she still had her fierce warriors skill. She pulled the bow that was strung acrossed her back over her head and let her fingers graze down the feathers on the arrow she loaded into the crook of the bow. A bow and arrow wasn't her favorite choice of weapon, but there really wasn't a weapon out there that she wasn't excellently skilled at.

Bellamy watched her carefully, envious of how graceful and confident the commander looked as she aimed at her target. Lexa stayed frozen, keeping both eyes open, siting in the beautiful creature she was about to kill. Bellamy wasn't sure that she would be as good of a shot with a chest wound and he held his gun in his hand loosely, ready to finish the job if she missed.

Lexa breathed out and released the arrow. Before she even set out on her journey today she knew she would get a kill to feed her family and friends with.

And of course, she did.


	31. So what? I Love You

**Hey hey! Long time, no post, sorry you guys! Just got back from a long and much needed vacation. I hope you all like this chapter! I have another one in the works as we speak! Hoping to update again tonight. Thanks for following and reading this story! Comment and let me know what you think. Thanks!**

Clarke tapped her foot anxiously at the top of the stairs, her eyes searching in every direction before her, hunting for her missing wife. Her eyes seethed into the city streets and open fields as she glared, angry that Lexa had, yet again, wandered away when she should be resting. If she were to get an infection in her lungs... Clarke snarled and shook the thought from her head.

That was worse case scenario. But with Lexa anything was possible.

"If looks could kill, half of Polis would be dead by now." Octavia laughed as she came and stood next to her friend. "Mommy looks like she is going to murder someone!" Octavia cooed adorably to baby Indie who was cradled in her arms. As of the late, when Indie wasn't with her moms, everyone knew that Octavia was the next place to look for her. Despite her best efforts to keep up her badass appearance, Octavia had taken quite a liking to the infant. She glanced at Clarke who frowned as she continued to scan the area before her. Octavia chuckled and rocked Indie back and forth while playing a one-sided game of peek-a-boo with the little one.

"Hey guys what's..." Raven started but hesitated when she took in Clarke's death glare. She glanced at Octavia who shook her head, shrugged and breathed out a laugh.

"Up." Raven finished quickly. She stood on the other side of Clarke and safe arms distance away just in case the angry momma decided to attack. "Where is Lexa?" Raven wondered aloud. She and Clarke hadn't been separated since...well..since she had known the two women were together.

Octavia made a face and ran her finger across her throat behind Clarke's back signaling the retreat from the topic but it was too late. Clarke snarled audibly and the two friends cringed away.

"I guess that answers my question..." A tight lipped Raven said as she held back a smile. She looked over at Octavia who had already disregarded the "missing commander" situation and had happily gone back to playing with Indie who cooed delightfully in her arms. Raven smiled and held back the urge to ask Octavia if she could hold Indie seeing as how cute the young warrior was playing with her. She too loved that little baby more than anything, as did anyone who laid eyes on her.

Suddenly the three women heard laughter coming from the edge of the forest. They all turned toward the sound and their eyes widened at what they saw next.

Blood splattered and dirty, Bellamy and Lexa came into view as they stepped out from behind the giant trees. Lexa held her sides laughing hysterically and Bellamy recalled a funny encounter he had with a group of angry squirrels.

Clarke began to see red as she took in the site of her best friend and wife having a good time like nothing was wrong. She watched Bellamy drag a large elk and two smaller deer behind him while Lexa walked slowly beside him so they could talk. Part of her was happy to see the two of them getting along but for the most part she as angry that Lexa had once again put herself at risk. So many possible ways she could die right now and she didn't even care.

Finally the two friends glanced up and noticed the group of women staring at them, all wearing faces of different emotions. Lexa expression quickly turned serious and she swallowed heavily as she took in Clarke's expression. Bellamy also quickly stopped smiling and looked at his sister in confusion as she smirked and shook his head at him. Raven just looked between the two of them and Clarke with wide eyes, fearful of the wrath Bel and Lexa were about to face.

When they reached to bottom of the stairs Lexa slowly walked up and stood by her wife, grinning innocently. Clarke glared at her and kept her arms crossed waiting for an explanation.

"We brought back fresh meat..." Lexa said as sweetly as she could. She leaned in a kissed Clarke's unmoving mouth and then back away sheepishly. The group held their breath as they watched the awkward exchange between the married couple. Lexa bit her lip and looked anywhere but at Clarke's death glare that didn't leave her face. It was rather odd to see the commander blush the rest of them thought but she still looked beautiful and strong, even speckled with blood.

"And there's probably enough for dinner for a few days." Bellamy said with a grin as he wiped his hands off on his pants trying to lighten the mood. But Clarke continued to glare at the two of them. Before either of them could get another word in, Clarke turned on her heel and stormed off into the tower without saying a word.

"Looks like you're going to be kissing some serious ass today." Octavia cringed as Clarke slammed the door behind her.

Lexa sighed and knew that Octavia was right. She walked over to Octavia and kissed Indie on top of her head. The little baby looked up at her mother and kicked her feet happily and smiled. Everyone watching laughed at the adorable gesture.

" At least one of my girls is happy to see me." Lexa laughed as she smiled down at her daughter. "What did Clarke say...while you all stood here?" Lexa said casually, testing the waters to see just how much trouble she was in.

Raven looked at Octavia and then back at the commander and cringed. "She didn't say anything. At all."

"Well she did growl at Raven once at just the mere mention of your name. Octavia scoffed and raised her eyebrows at Lexa.

"She actually growled at you?" Lexa looked at Raven with pure amusement written on her face.

"Yep. I was afraid she was actually going to bite me. You better be on your best behavior today Lex." Raven cautioned her friend as she reached for the baby in Octavia's arms.

Octavia gave Raven a dirty look but reluctantly handed Indie over and Lexa laughed at her friends. This was the first time she had started to feel normal since being shot in Azgeda.

"Well I had better go get cleaned up and start making amends with my wife. Will you bring Indie up to my room in 20 minutes?" Lexa asked Raven as she walked backwards towards the tower doors.

"Ah but I just got her! The baby hog over here has held her all morning." Raven shot a glare in Octavia's direction and the young girl rolled her eyes.

"I need her. Clarke tends to be more understanding when our daughter is present." Lexa said sheepishly as the two women laughed.

"Fine. She will be there commander." Raven said. "Come on baby Ind let's go find Auntie Tal!" Raven baby-talked to the infant in her arms and stalked off to find her lover.

Lexa entered the building and opted, once again, to take the stairs. She needed time to mull over what she could say to her wife.

/

Bellamy had drug the freshly shot game to the side of the tower, where a working water tap ran, and had begun skinning and cleaning the meat.

"So when did you and the commander become bff's?" Octavia said as she rounded the corner and plopped down to help her brother. Bellamy scoffed and glanced at his sister and remained silent as he cleaned the deer meat.

"What? Too good to talk to me or something? Why are you still here Bel? I thought you hated the grounders." Octavia said accusingly. Bellamy threw down his knife and sighed. He knew his little sister well enough to know that she wasn't going to drop this anytime soon.

"I don't hate the grounders O, I just... Was so angry and, if I'm being honest, jealous at what Lexa had with Clarke. But now I'm over it." Bellamy said casually as he picked up his knife to resume his work. "And Lexa is actually not half bad once you get to know her."

Octavia stared at her older brother for a moment with wide eyes and then chuckled. "Wow. Look who decided to grow up. Good for you." Octavia nodded approvingly at her brother. "So you are staying here in Polis then?"

Bellamy glanced up from skinning the second deer just in time to see Ontari walking by. He raised his hand to wave but the Azgeda woman just looked at him pointedly and walked on. "I'll probably stay for a while." Bellamy said as he watched the beautiful Azgeda woman walk away. Octavia looked between Ontari and Bellamy and smirked.

"She is way out of your league Bel." Octavia said with a chuckle as she tucked away her knife and walked away. Bellamy scoffed and hated to admit that he was thinking the exact same thing.

"Never find out if I don't try." Bellamy whispered to himself with a smile as he went back to cleaning the kill with thoughts of Ontari on his mind.

/

"There she is!" Raven said happily as she waved Indie's little arm at Talia who's eyes lit up at the sight of Raven and her niece.

Talia was just walking down to the docks heading to flowkru to help them with a jammed turbine. She had lived among the people there for a while and knew the place well.

"Hello beautiful." Talia said first to Raven as she pulled her in for a kiss. Raven laughed against her lips and her heart leaped. She was falling in love with Talia kom Trikru and she couldn't help it.

"And how is miss Indie doing today? I love you baby." Talia cooed to the baby as she wrapped her arms around Raven and peered over her shoulder to look down at her niece. She kissed Raven's neck and breathed in her wonderful scent. Raven laughed as Talia's breath tickled her neck. Everything felt so normal and perfect with her, especially in this beautiful setting. Spring had begun and everything seemed to be green, vibrant and fresh with new beginnings. Raven looked out acrossed the ocean and sighed as she figured out just where Talia was headed.

"Going to Flowkru I see..." Raven said as she turned to face Talia who's deep blue eyes matched the ocean perfectly. Her eyes mezmorized Raven and she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue t-shirt that magnified the color of her eyes. She looked perfect. She rolled her eyes and narrowed them at Raven curiously.

"Yes... To help them with a jammed turbine." Talia said tiredly as she reached for Raven's hand.

"Hmm." Raven replied as she smirked at the taller woman in front of her. She grasped her hand and gave it a little squeeze and Talia laughed.

"Reyes you know that Luna and I were together years ago. I have no interest in her anymore." Talia teased, knowing exactly what Raven was thinking.

"Hmm." Raven replied again with a sigh making Talia roll her eyes once more. She knew that Talia wasn't lying but she couldn't help feeling jealous of the fact that she would be seeing and spending time with Luna today. Talia grinned at the beautiful woman in front of her and reached up to caress her cheek. She leaned in and kissed her passionately for a moment until baby Indie started squirming and fussing, ending the romance abruptly. The two women broke apart slowly and laughed at the cute interruption. Talia looked into Raven's golden eyes and tried to find the right words to say to her. She wanted her to know that she was the only person she wanted to be with.

"I'll be back this afternoon. I want to take you somewhere special when I get back." Talia kissed Raven quickly and started walking backwards toward the dock.

Raven sighed and nodded. "Ok I love... You." Raven spluttered out, her eyes wide with surprise. Neither of them had said the "L" word yet and Raven could not believe that she chose now to open her big mouth and profess her love to Talia.

Talia looked at Raven seriously for a moment and watched as her face turned Crimson in the morning light.

"I mean... You don't have to say it back I just..." Raven started but was stopped by Talia's lips against her own. Talia pulled Raven into her as she held on to her slender hips her hands sliding around her waist. Raven closed her eyes and bit Talia's bottom lip longingly. If Indie wasn't in between them right now... Raven didn't know if she would have the self control to let Talia go.

After making out for a while, Talia sighed, pulled away reluctantly and smiled at Raven, "I love you too." She whispered to the younger woman. She kissed her cheek sweetly as she turned and walked away toward the dock. Raven smiled and shook her head at the gorgeous brunette as she watched her walk away. Talia looked back over her shoulder and winked at her girlfriend. She knew that nothing could stop her from smiling the rest of the day.

/

Lexa stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel around her body. She stepped out of the bathroom and was surprised to see Clarke sitting on the balcony painting intensely. Lexa smiled as she walked over to her wife. She stood behind her and let her hands glide down her shoulders to her chest. Lexa bent down and nibbled on her ear as Clarke dropped her paint brush and turned around swiftly. Lexa stood up and stared into Clarke's furious sky blue eyes ready to be reprimanded for disobeying the doctors orders. Instead Clarke stepped forward quickly and pulled Lexa's face into her own and kissed her fiercely. She ripped off her towel and Lexa pulled Clarke's shirt over her head as they backed up towards the bed knocking over everything in their path along the way. Clarke and Lexa landed on the bed hard and Lexa twisted around expertly so that her wife was beneath her.

"You are still in a lot of trouble you know that?" Clarke said out of breath as Lexa sucked on her neck gently.

"I know. Let me make it up to you." She whispered in the blonde's ear as she kissed her from her neck on down. Clarke sighed and bit her lip as she tried to stop herself from crying out in pleasure.

/

After making love for the second time, Clarke and Lexa laid on their backs breathing heavily.

Clarke stared up at the ceiling and frowned as she contemplated the mornings events.

"You little shit... You seduced me so you could get out of trouble!" Clarke breathed out in a fit of laughter as she thought about what had just taken place. She rolled over and propped her head up on her hand so she could see her wife better. Lexa smiled brightly and shook her head.

"No I didn't! It was a mere coincidence that I found you in our room after my shower." Lexa snickered and glanced at Clarke out of the corner of her eye. "But did it work...? Are you still angry with me?" Lexa said sheepishly as she rolled over to face her wife. Clarke narrowed her eyes at the gorgeous naked woman in front of her and smirked.

"No I am not still angry..." Clarke said in defeat as she sprawled back onto the bed. "How can I be angry with you when you look like that?" Lexa laughed and rolled back on top of Clarke and kissed her quickly. "But you can't leave again without telling me where you are going ok? You scared me to death Lex." Clarke added seriously as Lexa began kissing at her collarbone. She moved her kisses downward and Clarke shuddered.

"Did you here me Commander?" Clarke stammered out before she lost all sense of reality as Lexa kissed at her hip bones.

"I heard you Clarke. I promise I will let you know where I am going from now on." Lexa said with a laugh. "Would you like to know where I am going right now...?" Lexa added seductively as she continued to kiss Clarke's body making the blonde giggle.

"Show me." Clarke whispered. Lexa grinned devilishly at her wife and watched as her faced contorted with pleasure. This was definitely the best part of making up Clarke thought happily.


	32. A Beautiful, Rainy Day

**Heeeeyyyyyyy! So…I realize I have been MIA for the past several months but I'm back! Trying to get back into the swing of things. Please comment and let me know what you think of this new chapter.**

 _ **18 Months Later…..**_

The rain drizzled down from the sky, causing the earth to dampen and release its natural, earthy, fragrance into the air. The day was gray but the forest was as vibrant as ever. The tones of dark to the lightest of greens against the rustic browns contrasted magnificently in the cloudy weather. The rain drops clung to the leaves, branches and the beautiful mahogany and straw colored hair of the two women who playfully ran through the rain.

"Lexa where in the hell are you taking me?" Clarke laughed, a bit winded as she tried to keep from falling on her face as Lexa held her hand, dragging her through the lush forest.

"We haven't left Indie for more than 15 minutes since she was born. Are you sure this is ok?" The concern in Clarke's voice was undeniable but Lexa looked back at her wife and smiled mischievously.

Lexa stopped abruptly and pushed Clarke up against a giant redwood and placed her hands on the tree by her head. Green eyes stared into blue for a moment before Lexa's lips came crashing against Clarke's. The taste of mint and rain water filled Clarke's mouth as her lips moved against her wife's hungrily. The rain dropped down their faces making the kiss seem wet and a bit sloppy but neither Clarke nor Lexa cared. Clarke put her hands around Lexa's waist and pulled her into her making Lexa gasped quietly, sending a shiver up Clarke's back. Too soon, Lexa pulled away from Clarke and smiled at her easily but both of them were breathing heavily.

"Do you still want to come with me or shall we go back?" Lexa said to her kiss-dazed wife seriously.

She leaned in a gave Clarke a peck on the lips and Clarke's eyes finally focused on her wife's face. Clarke blinked quickly, pushed herself off the tree slowly and nodded.

"Let's go." Clarke said with a grin which Lexa mirrored. The two women clasped hands and ran on. Lexa noticed that Clarke suddenly had no problem keeping up with her and ran stride for stride beside her. And she laughed deliciously, having a hard time taking her eyes off of her wife as they ran through the cool rain deep into the forest.

/

"Where is momma?" Indie asked her Aunt Raven in her little 2-year-old, sing-song voice.

Raven and Talia sat snuggled up together on the couch in heir room as they watched Indie build an impressive "princess castle" out of wooden blocks that Lincoln had carved for her. Raven and Talia grinned at the toddler's calm expression as she worked. From her enchanting green eyes, her fierce personality, and calm demeanor, Indie was a mini Lexa through and through. But her long wavy blonde hair, dimpled chin and headstrong attitude, suggested Clarke in the most prominent way. She was beautiful and strong. But could the daughter of Heda and Wanheda be anything else?

Everyone who met the little girl, half sky, half grounder and an all around miracle, couldn't help but fall in love with her.

"Your mothers when to... run a few errands." Talia responded with a quick wicked grin in Raven's direction making her giggle.

"What do you want to do while we wait for them to come back?" Raven asked the toddler who looked up at her with a mischievous grin. Raven and Talia laughed as they watched Indie drop her blocks and run out of the room as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Bet you can't guess what she is going to get...!" Talia said excitedly as she stood causing Raven to roll her eyes.

"Sparring is not a regular activity that a two- year-old should engage in let alone be something she loves to do for fun! You, Lexa, Mara and Octavia are a bad influence on her. Doesn't she want to like... go learn to code computer software or something else unbelievably advanced...?" Raven said with a wink and Talia laughed.

"Well maybe she would love to learn skaikru nonsense from her Aunt Raven. Next time we go to Arcadia you should show her your fancy computers. " Talia gave Raven a dazzling smile that made her heart skip a beat and leaned in and kissed her. If she wasn't so damn beautiful... Raven thought as she smiled at her girlfriend.

"She is definitely my sister's daughter though." Talia stated proudly as Indie ran back into the room, her wooden sparring sword at her side and eyes wide with excitement.

"Come on! Come on!" Indie jumped up and down in front of the two group ups and pulled on their hands towards the door.

/

The sound of running water became white noise in the background of the journey along with the constant pitter-patter of heavy rain drops falling to the forest floor. Lexa had finally slowed to a walk and the two women strolled hand-in-hand up a small hill enjoying nature and each other's presence.

"Wanna play a game?" Clarke said as she nudged her wife. Lexa laughed as she watched Clarke wag her eyebrows up and down tauntingly at her.

"I suppose. What game are we playing? Is it... oh what was that game...?" Lexa pretended to think hard for a moment as she brought her finger to her pursed lips in wonder.

"Strip poker! Yep. I think that has been my favorite skaikru game we have played thus far." Lexa teased making Clarke laugh and roll her eyes.

"Hey I thought I beat you at strip poker!" Clarke eyed her wife and Lexa smirked.

"I don't remember there being a loser to that game... I think we both won that one." Lexa said rather seductively and raising an eyebrow in Clarke's direction. Clarke instantly blushed at the memory of the "strip poker" night.

"Mhmm we definitely both won." Clarke cleared her throat loudly and bit her lip trying to stifle an adorable grin.

"But that's not the game we are playing! This game is called "would you rather". " Clarke laughed as she saw Lexa silently pouting about not playing strip poker.

"It goes like this, I give you two scenarios and you have to choose which one you would rather do, ok?" Clarke said.

Lexa nodded thoughtfully and continued walking, parting branches and shrubbery for Clarke to walk through.

"Ok. Would you rather... eat raw meat or a raw egg?" Clarke smiled, starting out quite easy for Lexa since she was just a beginner.

Lexa laughed and replied quickly, "An egg, of course."

Clarke smiled, " Ok now you get to ask me something."

"Mmmm..." Lexa closed her eyes while she thought and Clarke watched adoringly. One of the traits Clarke loved most about her wife was the look of pure serenity Lexa took up when she was deep in thought.

"Ok. Would you rather die a beloved hero but knowing you did something terrible or die a hated person knowing that you did something heroic? " Lexa glanced at Clarke seriously and Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Always about death with you isn't it?" Clarke muttered and Lexa smiled. " I would definitely die hated, heroic and with honor, Commander." Clarke said formally with a bow towards Lexa making her laugh.

Lexa leaned over and quickly kissed Clarke on the cheek. "That's my girl." She whispered into her ear and Clarke grinned.

"Ok my turn again. Would you rather... have nothing to eat except raw eggs for a month straight OR go a whole month without having sex...?" Clarke said slyly as she watched Lexa's eyes widen. Finally they reached to top the of the hillside which was dense with trees and shrubbery. Lexa stopped walking and bit her lip as she quickly gave Clarke's body a once-over with her eyes.

"Eggs, of course." Lexa said just as seriously and as confident as she did the first time. Clarke looked at her for a moment before bursting out in a fit of giggles.

"I was kinda hoping you'd say something like that. Now tell me what we are doing here." Clarke's said loudly. The roar of water was so close that it sounded like distant thunder.

Lexa smiled and let go of her hand, walking backwards into the visible treeline.

"Get undressed and you'll see." Lexa said mischievously as she disappeared into the trees leaving Clarke surprised and confused. Clarke stood dumbfounded for a moment considering what her wife had just asked her to do before ditching her.

"Alright then." Clarke shrugged as she looked left and right and started slipping her boots off with a grin.

/

Indie cried out in rage, warrior style, with every swing as her wooden sword knocked against Octavia's swiftly. Although it wasn't hard fending off her little niece Octavia pretended to struggle against the little girls blows and was actually rather impressed with her foot work. Little Indie was just about to corner Octavia but her aunt was not going to just hand it to her. Octavia smirked evilly and pushed the toddler back into the center of the training room in the tower. Indie's little brow creased and she bared her teeth at Octavia making the spectators in the room howl with laughter.

"How is it possible for someone so small to have such a big spirit?" Lincoln chuckled as he watched Octavia and Indie spar back and forth.

"She is of the Sequoia bloodline. One of the grandest in all of Trikru history, if not the world." Mara said cockily her eyes never leaving her niece. "More weight on your back foot Indie!" Mara yelled and was pleased when the toddler adjusted.

Raven smiled and shook her head. " Oh boy this is crazy. She's only two and look at the things she can do. She would probably kick my ass if I ever tried to spar her. "

"Yeah probably." Mara sighed, not even bothering to look in Raven direction. Raven narrowed her eyes at her older sister figure and Talia laughed.

"Babe she's two. You're 22. You would definitely win. Not that you or any of us would even think about trying." Talia squeezed raven's shoulder and Raven just shook her head and continued to watch the fight.

Octavia pushed Indie farther in to the room until she almost had the little girl cornered. Indie stuck her tongue out in sheer concentration and let out a war cry. As quick as a panther little Indie jumped onto and pushed off against Octavia's knee towards the wall behind her. Her opposite foot quickly caught the wall and she pushed off forcefully getting even higher into the air. Her little two year old body looked elegant and as experienced as a seasoned warrior as she raised her little sword above her head. Indie cried out warrior style and slammed her sword hard against Octavia's causing the older women's sword to fall from her hand. The little girl landed expertly on her feet in an offensive pose and all that was heard was the thud of Octavia's sparring sword hitting the cement flooring. Sword raised to Octavia whose eyes were wide and hands raised in surrender, Indie, while breathing heavily, looked at her calmly as if nothing had happened.

For a few long moments and no one said anything. Silence filled the air and everyone watching mouths fell open in surprise. Shock. Awe. Amazement.

Indie's intense green eyes and steady expression had Lexa written all over it. But there was something else in her face that was entirely her own. Determination. Knowledge. Strength. Whatever it was, it was beautiful and magnificent, something that couldn't be ignored. Indie's face broke into a delicious smile as everyone in the room clapped and cheered for the little girl. She dropped her sword and ran into her aunt Mara's outstretched arms and threw her tiny arms around her neck as she spun her around.

This little girl was special. This little girl, daughter of the two most powerful women in all of history, was loved.

/

Clarke remained in her simple black underwear and bra as she parted the tree line to where Lexa disappeared. She felt too naked and too exposed out in the open like this and tried to cover her body with her arms as she walked.

"Lexa! Babe!" She tried to yell over the roar of the running water.

As she made her way through the trees and into the clearing, her breathe hitched in her throats at the site in front of her.

A small clear blue pond with a tall waterfall that sprayed into it steadily, rippled and roared in front of her.

"Whoa." She whispered in awe as she looked all around, realizing that the pond and waterfall were surrounded by thick shrubbery and trees. Secluded from the rest of the world. Clarke took a step towards the water and put her toes into the ponds sandy edge.

She smiled and exhaled, "hot springs." And walked further into the pond until the water was up to her waste. She leaned back into the hot water and floated on her back, soaking up every moment of peacefulness as she could. Light rain sprayed her face and body while the other half was submerged in the hot springs creating a magnificent combo that was both relaxing and awakening.

Clarke didn't think anything could be as beautiful as this little paradise her wife had led her to but she was wrong.

When she opened her eyes again, the most beautiful creature she had ever seen stood in front of her, completely naked.

Clarke's mouth fell open and Lexa smiled a walked into the water towards her wife. Her wet, wavy mahogany hair complimenting her tanned skin perfectly. Her full blush colored lips and vivid green eyes pierced through the atmosphere deep into Clarke's soul. Clarke knew everything there was to know about gravity but knew with a surety that, in this moment, Lexa's firm, loving gaze was the only thing keeping her from floating away back into outer space. Their love defied all of the laws. Lexa stopped just as her breast stroke Clarke's, causing her breathe to hitch in her lungs and a warm feeling explode from her heart to her toes. Clarke couldn't think, breathe or move. Her wife was too beautiful. Anything she said, Clarke would do.

Lexa brought her hand up out of the water and reached up to tuck Clarke's hair behind her ear, her fingers lingering and running down the sides of her face to her collarbones and down. Clarke watched Lexa's green eyes examine her body with admiration and pure need as she let out a small moan when Lexa's fingertips grazed her breast.

Suddenly Clarke closed the gap between them and kissed Lexa's smooth lips fiercely. She wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and felt her wife's arms enclose around her waste pulling her into her body tightly. The water was warm but the cool temperature of the rainy day balanced out the two well but suddenly both of them were interestingly very very hot.

"I love you." Lexa breathed into Clarke's mouth between and Clarke stopped and opened her eyes. Her blue eyes bore into Lexa's green, her mahogany hair damp from the rain and tanned skin glistening with water droplets.

"Show me." Clarke whispered as her eyes wandered to Lexa's lips. The commander smiled and pulled Clarke into her body. And in their own little secluded paradise, the commander of the blood and the commander of death made love in a rainstorm that seemed to cleanse the world around them.


	33. Hard To Love

**Another chapter in the books! Thank you for the comments and sweet messages! It keeps me going so please keep commenting! Enjoy.**

"Could you at least let me carry the deer.." Bellamy huffed as he followed Ontari back into Polis. The freshly slain animal hung upside down tied to a piece of bamboo that Ontari carried effortlessly across her shoulders. She turned around just long enough for Bellamy to catch her glare and he rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself princess. It's pretty heavy." Ontari turned and winked at Bellamy who huffed again and shook his head at the beautiful Azgeda woman. Ontari's dark brown hair was pulled up in a high pony tail and bounced up and down neatly as they walked back into town. Bellamy still wasn't used to the replacement of his beloved gun for the bow and arrows that lay awkwardly on his back as he squirmed uncomfortably against the straps from the bow. Out of the corner of her eye Ontari smirked at the sky boy's struggle and couldn't help but notice the stirring she felt inside her as Bellamy looked up with his piercing chocolate brown eyes and into her own. Ontari had been trained to kill and kill alone. She had never been raised to have empathy for others let alone feel something as weak as love. She quickly shook her head and focused on the task at hand. The Arcadian met nothing to her. A phrase she had been saying to herself over and over in her mind since the day she met him. The more she said it, the less convincing it seemed. Ontari sighed quietly at her patheticness and knew that a good sparring session would help calm her lovesick heart. She picked up her pace trying to distance herself from the boy from the stars. The quicker she could get away, the better her chances of making out of this place the warrior she was trained to be.

As they neared the butcher shop Bellamy rushed in front of Ontari and held the door open for her with a smirk, knowing her disdain for any kind of help from anyone, especially him.

"After you my lady." Bellamy said with a bow. Ontari stared at him for a moment before rolling her eyes and walking past him swiftly making sure to hit him with the dead game on her way in. Bellamy smiled and took note of her perfect figure as she walked past. He realized that he had been chasing after this intriguing woman for the past two years without the slightest indication that she felt for him the way he felt for her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met but that's not what drew him to her. Bellamy knew a lot of strong women. In fact, he was surrounded by then daily. Clarke. Lexa. Octavia. Raven. Talia. Abby. But in his eyes none seemed to compare to the Azgeda woman who remained a beautiful mystery to him. He smiled and followed after her quickly as he always had and probably always would.

"Do you think that they don't know that we know that they are sleeping together?" Octavia said to Lincoln as the two of them stood in front of the tower watching the whole exchange between the two. "I mean, she treats my brother like shit in public and then, boom, their door closes at night and then it sounds like animals are being tortured in there." Octavia shivered as she watched the door close to the butcher shop and Lincoln laughed loudly.

"I think your brother knows exactly what he's doing. Come. We are supposed to be taking our turn with Sky Prisa Indie, Raven will have my head if we don't go soon." Lincoln smiled at Octavia brighten at the mention of being with Indie.

"Ok. But if that branwada breaks my brothers heart... I'll kick her ass." Octavia said giving a threatening glare in the direction of the butcher shop. Lincoln laughed and pulled on Octavia's arm.

"I'm sure you will ai hodnes. But I don't think she's torturing an animal that doesn't like it or the other way around." Lincoln said with a smirk. Octavia quickly turned and punched her lover in the arm playfully.

"Gross. Thanks for the image." Octavia snapped and quickly trudged into the tower. Lincoln smiled and shook his head adoringly at his love for his warrior princess from the stars.

/

Clarke held Lexa's head in her lap and ran her fingers through her hair as she lay stretched out beneath the stars staring up at the tiny specs from afar. Clarke smiled contently down at her wife as her fingers started to weave and twist through Lexa's damp hair into a braid. Lexa had set up camp and made a fire for them. Close enough to hear the waterfall flow into their paradise pond but far enough away to be rid of the cool air and bugs that surrounded the water. The fresh mountain air, the sound of the fire crackling and the dark, vast sky full of stars, moons and planets above leaving them feeling carefree and invincible for the first time in a long time. Clarke watched Lexa's unblinking green eyes stare up into space for so long that she wondered if her wife had somehow mastered sleeping with her eyes open. It wouldn't surprise her if she had.

"Do you miss it?" Lexa breathed out low, barely above a whisper. If Clarke hadn't been staring at her she may have missed what she had said. Clarke followed Lexa's gaze and knew exactly what she meant.

The arc. The crowded hunk of metal she once called home. The strict laws and rules to abide by. Never feeling the sun on her bare skin. Not knowing what it was like to feel the wind in her hair. The grass between her toes. Dirt under her fingernails. Lexa's lips on hers.

No there was not much, if anything at all, that Clarke missed about her time in space.

"I have nothing to miss. Everything I never knew I could have, is here on this planet. Here, in my arms." Clarke bent down and kissed Lexa's lips lightly.

Lexa sat up and turned to face Clarke, her face serious but a small smile played at the corner of her lips.

"There must be something that you miss? I know that if I was ever taken from my home I would miss many things." Lexa spoke quietly and tucked a piece of hair behind Clarke's ear. Clarke shivered at her touch hoping for more physical contact, but Lexa pulled away waiting for her answer. Clarke sighed and twisted around so that her head was now in Lexa's lap. Lexa quickly took to braiding her hair which felt nice and comforting. Clarke stared up at the sky, taking a moment to appreciate the true beauty the universe held. She tipped her head back and look at her wife. Lexa cocked her head to the side and gave Clarke a small, curious grin. The fire was illuminating half of Lexa's face, the other half in shadow, highlighting her most striking features. The indent and shape of her eyes. The curve of her high cheek bones. Her slender face and the detailed curves and lines of her luscious lips, looking like a roadmap that Clarke had memorized. Every road. Every dead end, turn and straight away. Clarke knew it all by heart. Seeing a burning asteroid fall rapidly through the galaxy , also known as a shooting star to the grounders, paled in comparison to the beauty her wife portrayed. Feeling weightless at zero gravity in space, was not even an inkling of the way her heart felt as it speeds up and slows down all at the same time when Lexa's skin touches her own.

Clarke laughed and looked back up at the dark sky. "I really can't think of anything I miss, babe. It's hard to think of anything more beautiful and worth missing when you are less than an arms length away from me." Clarke reached back and ran her hand up and across Lexa's smooth cheek until her fingers were intwined in her brown hair.

"I love you ai hodnes." Lexa whispered as she leaned down and kissed her wife passionately knowing that she would be safe and happy here, now and forever.

/

"Hogeda strikron." Lincoln tickled Indie and smiled as she giggled. "Your hair will look like aunt Octavia did it if you continue to squirm." Lincoln winked at his girlfriend and Indie's eyes widen before she was overcome with a fit of giggles.

"Kefa." Octavia muttered as she narrowed her eyes at her lover, making Indie laugh louder. "You think that's funny little one?! Well let's see how funny you think this is!" Octavia dived off of her bed and knowingly, Indie dived in the opposite direction. Both of them found their sparring swords at the same time and whipped around defensively to face the other. Octavia jumped up on the bed and watched Indie menacingly as She giggled and circled the bed, waiting for her aunt to strike. Octavia crouched down and leaped for the little girl, both of them laughing as their wooden swords clicked and clanked together. Lincoln laughed and rolled his eyes adoringly at two of his favorite people . He got up from the bed and wrapped Indie and Octavia in a big bear hug as the two of them scrame and pretended to fight against his hold. He threw the two of them on the bed and jumped up beside them. Indie cuddled up in between Octavia and Lincoln, her little eyes drooping tiredly as she yawned.

"Aunt Tavia will you tell me the story of when you used to live in the floor in the big spaceship up in the sky with momma?" Indie said quietly as she looked at her aunt. Octavia glanced at Lincoln who smiled back at her sweetly.

She sighed, "I guess, but only if you promise to go to sleep after. Deal?"

"Deal." Indie held out her little hand and shook Octavia's tightly. But instead of letting go, Indie held Octavia's hand tightly as she listened to Octavia describe her life on the arc. A small space under the floor boards where she could be anything she wanted. A princess. A astronaut. A warrior. In the most limited space, Octavia painted a picture of a place of limitless dreams for little Indie, leaving out the details of horrendous lifestyle she actually grew up in.

And just like that, Octavia's worst nightmares, became a place of comfort and refuge for the little girl who drifted to sleep peacefully in her aunt's arms.

/

Ontari knocked on Octavia and Lincoln's bedroom door softly. She waited a moment and knocked again a little harder.

"What!?" Octavia opened the door swiftly but the Azgeda woman hardly flinched.

"Sky prisa Indie is to be under my watch now. I am sorry to interrupt you. " Ontari said politely giving Octavia a small grin receiving an eye roll in return. Indie peeked around from behind Octavia's legs and her eyes lit up.

"Ontari!" The little girl squealed and ran into Ontari's awaiting arms. Indie wrapped her arms around Ontari's neck and squeezed her tightly. Octavia huffed quietly at Indie's excitement to see one of her very least favorite people she had come to know here in Polis but knew that whatever made that little girl, made her happy.

"Heya, strikron ogud glong op?" Ontari pulled back to look at the little girl with a smile.

"Sha, Ontari." Indie replied easily, still clinging tightly to the woman's neck. Indie found the strange Azgeda woman fascinating. Ontari was the only person who had never let her win a sparring session. She didn't give her special treatment like the others and Indie had learned to appreciate that.

"Goodbye, aunt Tavia!" Indie waved at the sky woman who waved back apprehensively.

"I'll never know what that little girl sees in that woman." Octavia said to Lincoln as she closed the door to their bedroom. "She is so..." Octavia stammered and gestured awkwardly with her hands as words seemed to escape her completely.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow and smirked at his girlfriend.

"So... using your brother for sex?" Lincoln added sarcastically, laughing when Octavia's eyes widen in surprise.

"Do you think that's what she is doing? I'm going to go a beat her ass right now." Octavia stormed to the door but was caught by Lincoln who wrapped her in a bear hug and dragged her back to bed with him despite her protests and punches.

"I think she truly likes Bellamy. She just doesn't want to admit it yet." Lincoln said thoughtfully. Octavia frowned and propped herself up on one elbow, facing Lincoln.

"Why can't she admit it? Bellamy is so good to her." Octavia huffed out angrily.

"Ontari was raised to be a warrior and in the Azgeda culture that means they are shown no love. No sympathy. And no mercy. Imagine never being loved and then trying to love someone..." Lincoln said in deep thought as he stared at the ceiling. Octavia bit her lip as Lincoln's words hung heavily in the air around them. Maybe she had judged Ontari too harshly without getting to know her... she sighed and threw herself back against the soft pillows and closed her eyes.

It was never too late for second chances, she thought before drifting back to sleep easily.

 **Translations**

 **Sky Prisa- Sky Princess**

 **Branwada- idiot**

 **Ai hodnes – my love**

 **Hogeda strikron – hold still little one**

 **Kefa- careful**

 **Heya, strikron ogud glong op? – Hello, little one are you ready to go?**

 **Sha- Yes**


End file.
